The Ringbearer
by Aria Breuer
Summary: "The end has come." Frodo is the new reader, but with that comes great responsibility. Now with his other self on the Ring quest, and the previous readers dropping into 'The Return of the King' book, Frodo must undo the damage and restore the balance, before it's too late. Sequel to The Three Brothers. Girls Fall into Middle-earth fanfic.
1. Preface to Book Five

**The Ringbearer**

 **By: Aria Breuer**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All items dropped into Middle-earth belong to their respected owners and to me. I own the original characters, items that belong to me, the plot points that belong to me, etc.

 **Warning!** Please read _Reader's Retribution_ and _The Three Brothers_. _Reader's Retribution_ is the first part of this main series, while _The Three Brothers_ is its sequel. Please read them in order or you will be lost.

*.*.*

Welcome to the final part in the Item-Insertion Parody Anthology. :)

I'm happy to reach the last part of the series. I'm also sad because I've known these original characters for six years. Now, I get to say goodbye to them. I don't know when I'll ever get back to them, but the original characters will stay with me, always. :)

Enjoy. :)

*.*.*

 **Preface to Book Five**

In the years that Mortar lived in Middle-earth, he hadn't pictured seeing Minas Tirith. Now that the black cat was on the Pelennor Fields, with its rolling brown plain and the white city looking out to Mordor, he might as well expect the worst.

Everyone knew him as the black cat with the One Ring. His reputation proceeded him as he neared the white city. The snide looks on people's faces, when he stepped past the huge wooden doors. Didn't they know he'd change? Where was a mirror when he needed one?

Oh! There was a mirror. He took a good look at his reflection. His eyes were more yellowish than blood red. The blood red was returning to the whites in his eyes. He sighed in relief. Finally, some good news. The last thing he wanted to be, before the Steward of Gondor saw him, was a cat with bloodshot eyes and a ravenous appetite for the One Ring.

That Ring was in the past. Now, he could live his life to the fullest. Now, he was home. Right where he needed to be.

"Come on!" Serena, a deep grey Nebelung cat whose beauty sought no bounds, spoke to him. "The Steward awaits us."

"I'm coming, my turtledove!" Mortar said, running up next to her. "Do you think he'll like me?"

"Of course he will. He's Denethor, the Steward of Gondor. What's not to like?" Serena asked.

Mortar heaved in a great sigh. "Then let's get moving." He ran off towards the first inner gate, looking back to see Serena join him. Nothing bad could happen here. Nothing that he knew of. The second level awaited him.

o-o-o

Frodo had known what love felt like. He'd known it, thanks to his relationship with Pearl Took, the first girlfriend he who wooed his heart and made him feel alive. Although, she was bit girly for his tastes. All she cared about was housework and making amends with family members. He did admire her for caring about family.

And yet, his heart longed for adventure. That was why he came to Safe Haven, after Middle-earth started turning around. The items were nearly gone, even though one reader wouldn't cease dropping items on people's heads. He wished the item dropping would stop. He was practically half-dead when Gandalf arrived on the Eagles. The rock on Mount Doom had been his resting place. Now, he was freed from Mordor, as soon as the Eagles collected him.

Now he could sleep. He woke up in a different world. A world where the walls were square. He made it. He was alive and well. He'd come to Safe Haven, where new hope awaited him and a fangirl to love him. Now, all that mattered was finding a way to stop the items from dropping altogether. He would save Middle-earth once and for all. But where would he start? Where would he begin? That was the question he would soon have to face, while being in this realm where time stood still.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Prologue: Frodo

**Disclaimers:** See Preface to Book Five for more info.

*.*.*

As usual, the Prologue and Interludes are in the first person, while the main chapters are in the third person. This is the first time I've done first person POV with Frodo as the lead. So, I'm excited. :)

*.*.*

 **Prologue:**

 **Frodo**

I looked at the glass room, beyond the teleportation room. I knew it was wrong to question things, but Teresa Nytch was now in _The Lord of the Rings_ books, possibly making mischief. I, Frodo Baggins, could not fathom what sort of mischief she was capable of doing to my story. Should I let her do such a thing?

Let her? I chuckled. She was better off staying at Safe Haven. But no. She was gone. I was stuck in this facility with the Men in Suits, along with the alchemists and scientists.

I returned to the blue lit teleportation room. So many scientists and alchemists, returning to their business. There was no point now in convincing them to bring Teresa back. Not once did I ever stop thinking about her. And I often did think of her.

She was the first lass I loved, ever since I broke up with Pearl Took. She was the only lass I wanted to be with. No one, not even a book, could penetrate my feelings to Teresa. Not one drop of blood would be spilled until I returned to the books myself.

But where was she? What was happening in Middle-earth? I knew it was a risk, but I needed to know where she was and what she was doing. So I walked up to the alchemist, an elderly man wearing dark robes, and asked him more questions about the situation we were in.

"No word yet." I asked the alchemist. I knew he would have to answer my questions.

"None." The alchemist responded. "We'll get to work fixing the timeline."

I wasn't convinced. This had gone on for too long. "I want her back."

"It's been five minutes." The alchemist groped. "Patience, my young hobbit."

"Look, even if Teresa somehow managed to fix the timeline and release those items, we have no idea what's happening in the books." I said as best I could.

"Here." The alchemist passed to me _The Return of the King_ book. My eyes widened in shock. There was no way I was taking my own book!

"We agreed. I wouldn't touch that book." I told him, sharp but serious.

"Well, there's no other readers here." The alchemist said, serious. I gulped, taking the book from his hands. "You're the next reader and that puts great responsibility on your shoulders. What will you do with yourself?"

I flipped through the pages. The book was entirely messed up. There were so many words out of place and the animals spoke, more so than they did in the original version. I should know. I'd been a part of that quest. Nothing worse than watching one's own work mutilated and turned into a disaster, a monster capable of destruction wherever one turned.

"I have no idea." I answered, closing the book. I looked at the alchemist with worrisome eyes. I knew what to say. "I can't take this."

"But you must." The alchemist said, calmly. "The men in suits won't bother you as you help us fix the book."

"I'm not a reader. Not like Erita, Jessica and Teresa. Nett was a reader, too." I admitted. Nothing I was saying was helping my case. I feared the worse.

"Just help us mend the book. If you drop items, they will disappear." The alchemist told me.

"Because I'm a reader?" I asked, alarmed.

"Because you are a character of the books." The alchemist patted me on the shoulder. "Do not fear, Frodo. The books will be fixed, and you will return to them as soon as possible. You have nothing to fear."

That's what frightened me. I was afraid, afraid of screwing up and becoming another reader, like so many before me. Did I really want to touch this book? I flipped it open to the first three chapters. There was so much chaos in the book, including dropping items here and there. What a mess! I would need to speak with Raulin or this Invisible Authoress about the situation.

I left the teleportation room without another word. It was time to confront the wizard and the authoress, see what they had to say about it.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	3. 1: Shabby Reunion

**Disclaimers:** See Preface to Book Five for more info.

*.*.*

Sorry for the delay. Writer's block got to me.

As I said in the previous chapter, these main chapters will be in the third person perspective. Prepare for my OCs meeting up at Minas Tirith. :)

*.*.*

 **Chapter One:**

 **Shabby Reunion**

Reyes awoke in a daze.

The landscape moved so quickly. It was almost impossible to tell if it was still dusk or close to dawn. There was something else. The red macaw squawked, flapping his wings and soaring through the air. He had slept on the Tonkinese cat, Hakim, for a good half-hour. Now the cat was awake and glaring at the bird.

"Do you mind!" Hakim cried, annoyed. He shook his head. "You still got it. You're still a comedic parrot."

"Hey! I'm a macaw." Reyes told him, flying in close to Boromir's horse. "I take pride in being a noble bird with noble causes – what's that?" He pointed towards the light up in the mountains. "Is it an earthquake? A volcano? Are we all gonna die?"

"It's the beacons." Gandalf answered, riding the _Mearas_ Shadowfax. "Gondor is in danger."

"Then we must hurry." Boromir said, leading the charge towards Minas Tirith.

"He's excited to get home." Pippin admitted to the white robed wizard.

"He is indeed." Gandalf said with a sigh.

"Then we should hurry." Reyes | Clockwise said, flapping on ahead.

Hakim sighed now. "Yes, we should." He charged forward after the macaw. "Reyes, wait!" He caught up to him, continuing the chase after the horses. "Minas Tirith will be nothing like your previous adventures, and don't say that it will be bliss. There will be danger, excitement and maybe a few items dropping in." He added for comfort, "Don't worry. I've got your back."

"It's not my back I'm worried about." Clockwise answered. He straightened up. "I don't even know why we're here."

"We're here because you looked into the Palantir, alongside Pippin." Hakim replied, serious. "Now, come on! We don't have time to chat."

Reyes | Clockwise shook his head. "Why me? Why me, of all birds?"

"Because you're important." Hakim answered, following the horses.

"That doesn't make me feel better!" Reyes | Clockwise flown off in hot pursuit of the others. In little time, they drew closer to the white city.

.

The second level of Minas Tirith had never experienced particles showing up in the middle of the street. The particles took shape, forming into a human figure, wearing brown robes and her blonde hair tied back by a leather cord. The hazel eyes took shape, as did the rest of her features. When the particles disappeared, Jessica Nytch was fully in Middle-earth, right where the citizens of Minas Tirith could see her.

Jessica looked around in shock. She did it. She really did it. She made it to Middle-earth. Oh no! She was now one of those girls falling into Middle-earth. Okay, what did she know about Minas Tirith, if that's where she was? The language… well, she didn't know Westron that well. Could she really understand the locals?

That teleportation room had something to do with her knowing the language!

So, what did she know about Minas Tirith? Not much, since she focused on Frodo Baggins a lot. No! Frodo didn't want her. All he cared about was her little sister, Teresa! And she did nothing to prevent it. They were together. Darn it all! Who was she to turn to for support? Where was Erita? Where was Teresa? Where was her cat Gizzard? She didn't care that much for Erita's naughty cat Mr. Cuddle-Muffin. What were the odds he'd turn up at the same time and place she was in now? Who would believe it?

"You!" said a feline voice. It was masculine. Jessica was sure she was dreaming. She had to be dreaming. Cats don't talk! Cat's just… lounge around. There was a black cat mingling with a grey Nebelung cat. Wait a second. "Jessica, what are you doing in Minas Tirith? You should be home, sipping coffee and hanging with Erita Rashkin. It's what you're meant to do."

"Mr. Cuddle-Muffin?" Jessica asked, shocked. The cat charged forward. Her weight couldn't take the pressure of him moving about her legs. She collapsed on her back. Why did the ground have to be so hard and made out of stone? It hurt! Badly. She looked up, right as Mr. Cuddle-Muffin, or whoever this cat's name was, moved on top of her.

"I don't use that name here!" Mr. Cuddle-Muffin hissed. "My name is _not_ Mr. Cuddle-Muffin! It's Mortar! It's _always_ been Mortar."

"Mortar, ease up on this girl." The Nebelung cat said, in her feminine voice. "She just been teleported to this world. Maybe there's a reason she's here."

"Serena!" Mortar cried to the female cat. "If I knew her reason for being here, other than to annoy me and tell me to go home – which I refuse to do, then I wouldn't ask her first. I just want to – tangle with her for a spell."

"I'm not going to hurt you." Jessica said, standing up. "Promise."

" _You?_ Hurt me?" Mortar laughed. "That's a joke. What are you going to do next: give me kisses? Because let me tell you something, Jessica: your reputation proceeds you, but that's out the door in this world. A world where anything can happen."

"You know Middle-earth?" Jessica asked, stunned.

"I have lived here for centuries." Mortar admitted. "Sadly, some things weren't meant to be. I did let go of the One Ring. That wasn't an easy task. Now, Frodo's heading to Mordor to destroy it. Good riddance."

"Mortar!" a Tonkinese cat's voice penetrated the air. He was accompanied by a white robed wizard, a Gondorian soldier, a hobbit with golden hair and a red macaw. "Be nice to our guests." He turned to Jessica, greeting her. "Hakim. I'm Raulin Clarke's cat."

"You – you're Raulin's cat?" Jessica asked, stunned.

"Shocking, isn't it?" Hakim smiled. He turned to the red macaw. "You know Clockwise, or as he's known by his true name Reyes."

"Clockwise!" Jessica stretched out her hands. "Teresa's been looking all over for you." It was hard keeping in the screams. The animals talked in this world. What else was new?

Clockwise hid behind the white wizard. "Gandalf, save me!"

"Gandalf." Jessica smiled. "And the hobbit's Pippin, and the man – Boromir? You're alive?"

"Our reputation proceeds us all." Boromir smiled.

"And I see Mortar has loosened his grip on the Ring." Gandalf said, pleased. He turned to the black cat. "You know, it will take you years before your reputation is good."

"I know." Mortar huffed. "I just got used to not having the One Ring and turning into a good cat. Ester will be proud."

"Otherwise known as Gizzard." Gandalf admitted.

"Gizzard? He's here?" Jessica asked, looking around.

"He's not with us. He's with Aragorn." Pippin told her.

Jessica sighed. Darn. She was looking forward to seeing her cat again and getting home with him. But if Gizzard was like Mortar, then he wouldn't leave Middle-earth. It was their home. Would she have to leave them behind? Leave Clockwise behind? The very thought was too sad to put to words.

"Well," Gandalf suggested, "we can't keep talking out in the open. So, can we keep going?" He told Jessica, Mortar and Serena. "I'm taking Boromir to see Denethor. Pippin, Hakim and Reyes are coming with me. Feel free to join us."

"We've already seen Denethor," Serena admitted, rubbing against Mortar in an affectionate manner.

"You go on ahead. Take Jessica with you." Mortar said, turning to Jessica. "You can join them, if you want."

"Right." Jessica took Boromir's hand and got on his horse. It was now or never.

.

The group of five travelers entered the citadel. Jessica saw ominous looks from the statues of kings long past. They all had lives and so much more to live. She didn't have much to tell. She knew she pushed her friends and her sister. She was doing the right thing. Right? She continued down the long walk towards the thrones. There was a man with greying hair. He greeted Boromir with a smile. There was a longing in his eyes. A longing Jessica couldn't help noticing.

"Where's the Ring?" Denethor asked his son.

"I let the hobbit go." Boromir said, referring to Frodo Baggins. "The Ring is no longer in my possession. I gave in and it cost me a friend. So, he fled from my grasp, before I could apologize."

"You let him escape?" Denethor asked, disheartened.

"Please, do not let this hinder your decision to fight against Sauron." Gandalf told him, serious.

Denethor shook his head, speaking more nobly. "No indeed. The war will continue, lives will be lost. That Ring could have helped, but it is lost." He smiled. "The good news is I still have two sons."

"But you favor one over the other." Jessica admitted. Maybe she did remember something from the books.

"I do. How did you know?" Denethor asked her, curious.

"Intuition." It wasn't worth telling the future, but this was something Jessica knew. And it was already common knowledge. So, it wouldn't affect anything further, not that she wouldn't dare trying to change events now.

"Boromir is my favorite." Denethor smiled, clasping a hand on Boromir's shoulder. "I cannot deny that he will fight against Sauron, reclaiming Osgiliath from the hands of Mordor, alongside his brother Faramir."

"What?" Jessica asked, stunned.

"My lord," Hakim started. "Think about this decision. Boromir could get killed."

Jessica gave it some thought. Well, if it brought the timeline back… no! They couldn't risk Boromir's life. He was supposed to live, not die. Just what was going on in this kooky world? Huh?

"Yes, he could." Reyes told them, nodding in agreement.

"It's a risk I am willing to take." Boromir nodded. "For Gondor."

"For Gondor." Denethor nodded.

"Oh great." Clockwise | Reyes shook his head. Jessica grinned. It was just like him to think badly over a situation, not that she knew much about Reyes or his time in Middle-earth. Come to think of it, she didn't know much about the animals' pasts. Great. That was something she would have to learn. Only time would tell when she would succeed at this goal.

.

Everyone went their separate ways. Pippin, ever since swearing loyalty to the Steward and the White City, was met by a man named Beregond and given a tour of the city. Boromir stayed with his brother Faramir. Gandalf was off on errands and doing important business. Mortar spent his time with Serena, visiting the rat shop for food and pleasure. Hakim would sometimes join Gandalf and other times search for mice. He often visited the Healing Houses, checking on the people and the cats that lived there.

Clockwise didn't stay too long with Jessica. Throughout the day, he feasted on bird seed, while spending time with the locals. Jessica didn't feel like exploring. The second she got her own house, she spent time in the rooms, making plans of her own and debating whether or not she truly was in a real place. She was given food and drink, as well as an assortment of dresses.

Her mind was hysterical with dread. There weren't any laptops around. She missed her job as a waitress, which she had been fired from a week ago for dropping too many dishes. Now, she was caught in a world where there was nothing to do. Hardly anyone wanted her company. Had she done something wrong? Or was there a comeuppance involved? She didn't recall doing anything too badly. It was in her nature to act brash. It was how she functioned.

Now, she was alone and didn't know how to fight. She might as well be running, alongside the citizens of Minas Tirith.

Dusk had come. The clouds thickened up in the sky. They were so thick she wondered if she would ever see the dawn again. She feared she might not get a second chance.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	4. 2: The Grey Company

**Disclaimers:** See Preface to Book Five for more info.

*.*.*

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my stories. :) Now we're with Gizzard, Rosalina, Aragorn and company. :)

*.*.*

 **Chapter Two:**

 **The Grey Company**

Gandalf and Boromir were gone, taking Hakim, Pippin and Clockwise with them. Gizzard watched them until they were out of sight. He wondered if he would ever see them again. Just seeing Rosalina, the blue macaw, in pain reminded him of his own hurt. Would he ever see the grey tabby cat Gwendolyn again? She was in Rivendell, trapped until the end of Sauron's reign. He would ensure she was safe and sound. With luck, the Ring would be destroyed and Frodo would return.

Until then, the black cat hoped they would all survive this fight.

"We shouldn't tarry." Aragorn said, helping Gizzard on his horse.

"If we're lucky, we'll find my brother." Gizzard admitted, serious.

"We'll find him." Aragorn smiled. "We're journeying to seek him out. Although, I doubt we'll meet him again." He told the black cat, "You can't hope to find him. He's corrupted by the Ring."

"No." The black cat shook his head. "I saw a sliver of hope. He'll change. Mortar wouldn't give up. He'll break free and be the good cat I know he is." He couldn't help remembering when he and his brother were kittens, and how Mortar convinced him to paddle out in the water, far from shore. It was such a horrid trick. No. Mortar wouldn't change. He'd always be the same evil cat he was when they were together. But if there was a chance he changed, it would be a miracle. For now, he wondered about his brother's fate.

"We'll find him." Rosalina said, encouraging the black cat. "I may not know your brother, but you have a good heart, Ester."

"Thank you." Gizzard nodded, smiling at her. "I appreciate that, especially coming from a pretty bird as you."

"I'm a macaw." Rosalina added with a smile. "And thank you."

"For what?" Gizzard asked, curious. "You and I are the same. We both have mates that are out fighting their battles. In the meantime, we're stuck here."

"Well," Rosalina said, as Aragorn mounted his horse, "if it's any consolation and if something should happen to us, I just want you to know that you're a good cat. Don't trouble yourself with me. I'll be fine."

"Will you?" Gizzard asked, as they rode out. "I have to wonder that. You've been alone in Fangorn Forest for many years. You can't go on alone. You need companionship."

"I know how that feels." Merry pointed out.

"We'll be fine." Gizzard told them. "Trust me."

"Well, we won't be alone for long. Look!" Rosalina flew on ahead.

Gizzard did. Fifty paces away from Isengard, the black cat and the host spotted horsemen approaching. Aragorn stopped his horse and greeted the travelers. It was Halbarad and the Dunedain. The twin, dark haired elves Elladan and Elrohir were present. They weren't alone. There was a grey tabby cat with them. Gizzard knew her. How? How was this possible?

"You. Gwen!" Gizzard announced in shock. "I don't understand. How are you here?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you every detail about my past." Gwen added. "I met Mortar, your brother, on more than one occasion. He sent me to Rivendell. He's the reason I was stuck there. I wasn't allowed to leave Imladris until he changed and he has changed. He's a good cat." She added, "I've come here to help."

"She could be lying!" Rosalina stated.

Gwen laughed. "Is she a friend, Ester?"

"Rosalina." Gizzard announced. "She's Reyes' wife."

"Gizzard!" Rosalina spoke, warily. "How can we trust her?"

"Because I can help you." Gwen said. "You can trust me. I came here to help you and Aragorn." She told Gizzard, "Gizzard, please, you have to listen to me. Our paths connected for a reason."

"What reason?" Gizzard asked, confused.

"Time is being restored. The items dropping are returning to their worlds. Readers are coming in and out, healing the wounds." Gwen explained. "Soon, we'll be caught up with them." She shrugged. "We'll forget everything. The balance will be restored. We won't even know Middle-earth exists. I'll be back in the Dark Ages, and you'll be back in the twenty-first century." She paused. "Look, this could be my only chance to stop Sauron. I won't go down without a fight. Are you with me?" She looked at Gizzard and Rosalina. "Are you both with me?"

"We might get separated." Rosalina admitted. "I'm following the Rohirrim. You two do whatever you want."

"Rosalina!" Gizzard tried to stop her, but couldn't. She was already perched on Éomer's horse. He turned to Gwen again. "Wherever you go, I go, too."

"Agreed." Gwen nodded, smiling. "You look like something's on your mind. What is it?"

Gizzard faced her, serious. "Well, let's just say a lot has happened since our last meeting."

"Why? What have I missed?" Gwen asked, confused.

"You'll see." Gizzard said, leaving Gwen in a state of confusion. Well, he hoped they would learn something when they returned to Helm's Deep. He hoped it, but then anything could happen on this day. Anything at all.

.

At first, there was nothing but grey mist and the sound of citizens cleaning their clothes. A blue light sprang forth on the stone wall. It grew in strength as Gizzard and the host returned to Helm's Deep. The light grew brighter, enveloping into a shape. The shape that was a feminine figure, draped in blue hunter's clothing. The light disappeared, revealing a black-haired girl with pale skin and blue eyes. She looked down at the host, confused and alert.

"Where am I?" The young woman asked, bewildered. "What – it worked! This is Helm's Deep."

"Hullo Erita Rashkin." Gizzard announced.

"Do you know her?" Gwen asked, alarmed.

"Why, yes I do. She's Mortar's master or was." Gizzard smirked. He looked at the young woman, telling her, "You'll have to forgive me. You're not used to talking animals. Are you?"

"Whoever you are, climb down and we'll discuss this in private." Aragorn said, getting the girl's attention.

"I am Erita Rashkin." Erita said, serious. "I only know moderate fighting. I'm not very good at it. Jessica's worse. She's hardly fought a day in her life. If this is Middle-earth, as you say it is—" she asked the black cat, "—I'm sorry. Who are you?"

"Gizzard. I'm Jessica Nytch's cat." Gizzard addressed her. "I'm also known as Ester in this world. It's my true name."

"Oh." Erita smiled, sheepishly. "I didn't know that was your true name."

"You're taking this rather well." Rosalina admitted. "Are you not frightened of us?"

"Ester!" A female Burmese cat approached the group. "I've looked forward to seeing you." She smiled at him.

"Oh, _that's_ the surprise." Gwen said, rhetorically.

"Renee, I found my love, my mate," Gizzard told the Burmese cat, doing his best to keep calm. "We can't be together."

Renee's smile melted a little. "Come on. You're joking."

"No, I'm not." Gizzard said, serious. "You have to lead your own life. I'm sorry."

"I don't believe it." Renee told him, firmly. She glared at Gwen. "You're choosing her over me."

"She is my mate. She always has been." Gizzard answered, calmly, "I wish you the best. I really do."

"Fine." Renee took a few steps back. "Good luck." She ran back inside the fortress.

Gwen sighed. "Well, that went well."

"I had to let her off easy." Gizzard said, relieved to put the past behind him. He grinned at Gwen. "I love you. I always have. I don't want you to forget that."

"Shall we go?" Théoden asked, riding on indoors.

"Yes. I believe we shall." Aragorn said, following the king inside the fortress. Gizzard sighed, hoping the worst was over. He had no idea how wrong he was until it was too late.

.

The host didn't stay in Helm's Deep for very long. As soon as they were ready to travel, they made their way across the road to Dunharrow, where they were greeted by Lady Eowyn. Gizzard noticed a change in Renee. She looked content to yell at him some more, but she kept her distance. Was it understanding that she felt or something grander? Still, he had to find out.

"Renee, I'm sorry." Gizzard told her, as soon as they made camp. "I didn't mean to… hurt you. My destiny is leading me down another path. We can't be together."

"I know!" Renee cried. "My brother Rune spoke to me. He told me this was the right path for you to take. You mean a lot to him." She said, "Go. Your destiny is more important. You deserve to be with your bride. Your mate. You don't need me to guide you." She walked away, leaving him with questions, questions that did not need answering. Gizzard returned to Aragorn and the Grey Company, wondering if he and Renee ever got together in the first place.

"Are you all right?" Aragorn asked Gizzard.

"Together again, huh?" Gizzard asked.

The Ranger laughed. "I wouldn't dream of it." He pointed to Erita, who was busy talking to Rosalina and Gwen. "I would talk to her, before we travel."

"Right." Gizzard said, stopping a few feet away. "Is Erita important? I mean, she came here by a blue light made out of particles. What could it mean? Gwen said something about the Readers advancing on Middle-earth. Items disappearing. Sooner or later, the talking animals, who weren't from Middle-earth, will have to return to their first homes. Those of us who lived here, I'm sure, don't want to leave Middle-earth. This is our home. I will not see it fall to ruin."

"That is not your decision to make." Aragorn said, getting the cat's attention. "Whether you believe it or not, you are important to this cause."

"It all has to do with fate." The black cat shook his head. "I won't go down without a fight! Not here, not now. Not ever. I promise that we will survive this."

"I have no doubt of that, my friend." The Ranger told him. "We're leaving in an hour. Get Erita ready. She's coming with us."

"And Gwen?" Gizzard asked him. "Do we just leave her behind? Or do we take her with us?"

"That's up to her." Aragorn said, softly. "I'll get my horse ready." He walked away, leaving the black cat confused.

Right. How was he to do this? Gizzard huffed. Maybe talking to the strange woman was best. He hadn't learned much about her, other than she had been to a remote place, far from time and space. Erita was Mortar's master. Hakim had a thing for masters, since he was owned by Raulin Clarke for a short time.

How were they doing? Were they okay? What did he know of this Raulin Clarke? He must have been a powerful sorcerer or else Erita wouldn't have gotten here. He had to find out what she knew about his brother and the book portal. Maybe there was a way to get them back to their time. But would he want that? He couldn't ask for that. This whole mission was impossible. Still, he had to ask Erita what she knew about Safe Haven. Apparently, her item dropping days were over… or were they?

He did find her, shortly after Gwen and Rosalina left her alone. It was time to talk to her, see what she knew. He hoped they wouldn't have to leave.

"Erita," Gizzard got her attention, "I know you must think me mad for saying this…."

"Then say it!" Erita said, sharp but serious. "Go on. You know you want to ask me about home." She sighed. "I miss Mr. Cuddle-Muffin, too."

"His name is Mortar. He _hates_ that name you've given him." Gizzard said, furious. "Apparently, so do I. Who, in their right mind, gives a cat that name? It's no wonder he's so ornery."

"My mother and I picked out that name." She shrugged. "Actually, I forget who gave him that name. My mother, probably, but I like it."

"And now?"

"Now…" she sighed, "…now, I just wish we were home." She paused, giggling. "But wishing is not going to get us anywhere. Jessica and Teresa are somewhere in Middle-earth. I have no idea where, let alone anyone else." She bit her lip.

"What?" Gizzard asked her. "You look like you're about to say something."

"It's silly. Besides, I can't say anything until everything is put right. It would ruin things." Erita told him. "Why are you asking me all these questions?"

"How are you not _freaked_ out?" Gizzard asked, groaning.

She shrugged again. "Maybe I've adjusted. I've always been the mature one. Teresa and Jessica aren't very good at keeping it together." She waved at Legolas and Gimli. "Ah. They're good guys." She smiled. "I'm surprised no one else knows we're here. The fangirls would go nuts if they knew I was with Legolas and Aragorn." She sighed, dreamily, before snapping out of it. "I'll get my horse. You can ride with me. Come on, Gizzard. Gwen's meeting up with Elrohir, riding on his horse. I suppose Rosalina's staying behind."

"It's her wish to be here." Gizzard shrugged, catching up to the young woman. "I can't decide for her." He asked her, "Will we all meet up at Minas Tirith?"

Erita shook her head. "I can't tell you that information. It'd ruin the plot, ruin the story. We wouldn't want that." She placed the black cat on her grey horse.

"No. I suppose not." Gizzard said, quizzical. He looked up at Erita as she rode after the Grey Company, straight into Dwimorberg, the Haunted Mountain.

.

The Dimholt was a place where the Oathbreakers lived. The King of the Dead was among them. Gizzard gasped when he saw him. This meeting reminded him of the Barrow-wights, living in the Barrow-downs. Thankfully, they were taken care of months ago by Tom Bombadil. This situation was totally different. He had no idea if the King of the Dead would let them pass, join up with the company, or do nothing. In the end the King chose to follow them, all thanks to Aragorn and his magic sword. The black cat turned to Erita. She managed to calm down. A miracle. Erita wasn't afraid. Why wasn't she afraid?

As they rode, Gizzard spoke to her. "Erita! Why aren't you afraid?"

"Afraid of what?" Erita asked, confused.

"The dead." The black cat asked, alarmed. "Why aren't you afraid of them? I thought girls seeing the dead would be frightened of them."

"Some girls are, some girls aren't." Erita said, turning to the auburn-haired dwarf. "Gimli, are you afraid of the dead?"

"Me?" Gimli spoke up. "Of course I am! And yet, I have the courage of twelve dwarves to face this lot!"

"Keep going!" Aragorn said, chasing the dead up a hill.

"Come on! We can't stop!" Erita said, riding after the Rangers, the elves and the dwarf. Gizzard couldn't believe it. He could not imagine seeing the dead like this. Still, the company camped by the Stone of Erech, hardly finding the will to sleep. For a moment, the black cat nearly saw ghosts. He was quite right. Erita shook her head, smiling at him. "We'll be all right." She petted him. "Just sleep."

"And dream of things to come." Gwen told the black cat.

Gizzard smiled. "Well, I do hope we see more of the living." He whispered. "I hate it here. Too many shadows."

"Shh!" Aragorn shushed him. "We need not talk of the Oathbreakers in that way. They are here to help us."

"I hope so." Gizzard said, unconvinced.

"We all do." Legolas told him.

"As do we." Elladan and Elrohir said in unison.

"Let's try to sleep." Halbarad answered.

Dawn came. They rode on, drawing ever closer to Mordor. They would reach Minas Tirith in due time. The Dead followed them without question. Gizzard sighed. He hoped this day turned out well. He wondered if he would become a corpse, just like the King of the Dead and his army. For now, he was more than happy to be alive, just the way he wanted it.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	5. 3: Rosalina's Plea

**Disclaimers:** See Preface to Book Five for more info.

*.*.*

 **Chapter Three:**

 **Rosalina's Plea**

Night fell on Dunharrow. Rosalina looked out at the entrance to Dwimorberg. It looked so vast, so wicked. This was not her journey, nor was she planning on going into the Haunted Mountain. No, instead she returned her gaze to Merry, who looked positively alarmed.

"So, this is to be our fate." Rosalina said, perched on Merry's shoulder. "We're two birds left behind, while everyone else heads for war."

"This is what you wanted." Merry told her. "You wanted to stay behind, while everyone else went off to Mordor."

Rosalina paused. What should she say to that? "Merry, I'm sorry."

"Frodo and Sam are off to Mordor; Gandalf, Boromir and Pippin are on their way to Gondor; Strider, Legolas and Gimli head to the Paths of the Dead. The Watch is split up, but even they are off to war. That leaves you and I," Merry told her.

"I don't know these cats and dog very well." Rosalina admitted, pointing out Rune, Renee and Leon, Theoden's grey and white malamute. "What if they eat me?"

Merry laughed. "I wouldn't dream of it, my new friend. If anything, they're plotting on how to head off to war sooner, as should we."

Rosalina huffed. Off to war? Was war truly their destination? The animals present, the ones that talked, ranked far more than her and the three royal animals. They knew war. They were toughened up. She hadn't experienced that much fighting, except for when she reached Isengard and helped out her husband, her mate, Reyes, fight against the orcs. Isengard was secured, but another treat lay ahead.

She would need to be ready for such a journey.

She peered out at the sky. The moonlight showed greatest in this time. Maybe if she convinced the malamute that she could fight, then maybe he would let her join them on their trip to Gondor. Yes! That's what she should do.

She flew off, before Merry could speak further. She flew inside Théoden's tent. There was Leon, talking with the King of Rohan. She let out a deep breath.

"Leon!" Rosalina propelled herself towards him. "Leon, I'm glad I found you."

"You cannot go to war with us, little bird." Leon said. "I am sorry."

"But… but everyone I know and love is off to battle." Rosalina declared. "If you let me fight, I can promise you I will survive."

"That isn't the point. How good are you at fighting?" the malamute asked. "I will not have a bird unable to fight, when there are better things to do."

"Please! You have to let me do this." The blue macaw pleaded. "My talons are strong, after years of scratching them against tree bark. I won't say which bark I used, or which loose branches, but there were firm logs I could use…"

"I do not have time to train you, my friend." Leon said, serious.

"Please!" She pleaded again. "I'll be glad to fight beside you. I already proved myself at Isengard. I helped Clockwise defeat some orcs. It was bloody." She showed the king's dog her talons, revealing dried blood that had yet to be cleaned off.

"I will consider it." Théoden said, getting the animals' attentions. "It would be nice to have backup." He told Rosalina. "Just don't get yourself killed. This is war, not mindless battle. Only one side will win this fight."

The blue macaw smiled. "Thank you, my king. Thank you."

"Is this necessary?" The malamute asked his master. "Sending a macaw into the fight is the easiest way for them to get killed."

"I have said enough." Théoden addressed him. "The ride to Gondor is long. We will need all the help we can get."

.

Dawn broke the horizon. The Rohirrim prepared for the journey to Gondor. Their horses were saddled. The men mounted them with speed and precision. Rosalina rested on Éomer's horse. Rune, the European Burmese cat, noticed her when he mounted the horse's neck, all thanks to Éomer, the king's nephew.

"So, you're riding with us?" Rune asked the blue macaw. "I didn't think Leon would permit you to come. You're not as skilled at combat, from what I heard."

"I'm coming." Rosalina said. "How's your sister doing?"

"Staying behind, like you should be doing." Rune answered, serious. "No cat of mine, no sister for that matter, is going to accept the horrors of war. War is heading our way. And we must be ready."

The blue macaw ruffled her feathers. "I've never heard such talk from a cat." She took a glimpse at him. "Aren't you a bit petite for a cat your size?"

"Move!" Rune batted her off, sending Rosalina flying through the air.

Rosalina huffed. So much for companionship with Rune! Of all the nerve! Well, she might as well see what's happening below. Hey! There's Merry, dressed in armor and ready for a fight. He was grabbed by a rider, whose cat, also dressed in armor and chainmail, sat on her horse's neck. Humph! What an odd trio!

The blue macaw waited until Leon sped up ahead of the Rohirrim, before tagging along. They were the leaders of the Rohirrim. They were the ones who would be the first to see battle.

"I hope you're ready. This fight will be deadly." Leon told her, annoyed.

"Hm. Then you'd better hope there's no more item dropping, when we reach Minas Tirith." She retorted.

"Huh." He was impressed. "You do have skill with words."

"As do you, my friend." Rosalina smiled. She was grateful to see him smile. Good. That meant their friendship was blossoming.

This was it. She would be reunited with Reyes. But was she truly prepared to fight orcs again? Only time would tell.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	6. Interlude 1: The Authoress

**Disclaimers:** See Preface to Book Five for more info.

*.*.*

We're back with Frodo. :) There is a self-insert coming to this story, starting with this chapter.

*.*.*

 **Interlude One:**

 **The Authoress**

I had a decision to make. Should I speak with the Invisible Authoress or Raulin Clarke? On the one hand, they would be considerate and let me inside their office. On the other hand, this was mad. I was fooling myself into thinking this was right.

Either option sounded like a bad idea. I had already spoke with Raulin once this morning, before I fetched Teresa and brought her into the teleportation room. Was this a wise idea, coming to see him again? I considered it to be one of my better options, but how did he like being bugged by the same hobbit? All my friends were in Middle-earth, but me. I was the last hobbit at Safe Haven. I knew it to be true.

There were secrets I uncovered, dark twists and turns that brought my life to this. I knew too much about this world and all its aspects. And, like it or not, I had a feeling who this invisible authoress was. If I go to her and confess my feelings towards Teresa, then there was no doubt in my mind this authoress would have a fit and blame me for everything. But no, it couldn't be her, the one person I swore to keep secret. I had enough secrets to keep. What were the odds her name would be revealed in due time?

No. I should go speak to Raulin and see what he had to say. I paraded down the hallway as if I was drunk, smiling but drunk. I didn't have any alcohol. Was it morning spirits? No doubt it was. And here I was entering Raulin's office. His door was wide open. Inside was an assortment of wizard hats and spell books, as well as a few cauldrons. It didn't matter. He didn't bother hearing me knock. He knew it was me. Wizards. They knew enough, if not most things about the world.

"Good morning, Frodo." Raulin said in a raspy voice. The red robes certainly stood out. Not that I paid much attention to them. It was too early for red wine. But then, where did Legolas keep the Dorwinion wine? "Come in! You don't have to stand by the door."

"Sorry sir." I said, entering the room. The scent of cinnamon caught my nose. Oh, a candle. How quaint.

"What can I do for you?" He said, blowing on a dusty book.

"Raulin," I started, serious, "you told me that Teresa and her friends would be safe. Now you send Teresa into Mordor." I hesitated. "The other me is in the books. He doesn't know she's coming, let alone know who she is." I added, "Forgive me, but I fear for her safety. I have to go find her." I looked at the book in my hands. "I don't want this." I threw _The Return of the King_ book on his desk. "I'm done playing this game. Now, tell me where the Invisible Authoress is. Surely, she can stop this madness. Items dropping into the books where cats aren't present. Isn't there something we can do to stop this?"

Raulin raised a hand.

"What?" I asked, quite confused. "What do you want me to do?"

"You talk too much, Frodo." Raulin smiled. "Ah. I see the Invisible Authoress has taught you well. You're rather chatty."

"Can't we do something to help Teresa? Can't I go into the books to stop her, prevent her from destroying the Ring? She'll die, sir!" I protested.

"I know you care for her, but it is not your time yet." Raulin shook his head. "Now, if you must know the Invisible Authoress is in the office, next door to mine. If anyone knows how this part of the tale will end, it's her."

"How do you know? Who is she?" I asked, curious.

"Ask her yourself, Frodo." Raulin smiled at me. "I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

"What?" I let my voice fade.

I nodded to the elderly wizard. I turned the corner and entered the hallway, straight into the office that had the nameplate **Aria Breuer, Chief Item Inserter**. Enough was enough… until I entered her office and met the brown-haired woman with hazel-green eyes and a quirky expression on her face. It was hard for me to be in this room. I closed my eyes, doing my best to think of Teresa. I could think of one thing that Aria was, that I knew her to be: my fan. That's all I knew of her, at least I thought it was. Why did it hurt so much?

"Frodo," she said, returning my thoughts to the present, "I know you love Teresa. I'm not going to stop you from running away with her." She added, "You should know the time you have with her is fleeting. It'll never last."

"But I love her!" I told her, opening my eyes. "You know I do." I shook my head, serious. "You can't keep doing this. Dropping items into Middle-earth was unexpected. I can't risk you doing that."

"Does it matter?" She said, her voice sharp and witty. "Any items I drop at this point will be futile. They'll disappear, like so many other items. It seems I'm beat at my own game." She shook her head. "This is not supposed to happen. I'm the chief item dropper! I should have this job."

"That job was Merlin's, long before you!" Raulin called out.

"You put me in this job!" She shouted back. "Now you expect me to forfeit it, return it to you. Oh no! I will have my final straw. At Minas Tirith, if I must."

"Don't be daft!" I told her, annoyed. "It was never your job to begin with."

"So you expect me to sit here, while the readers have their fun?" She snapped. "No. No, this item dropping is going to have its finale."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Raulin told her, entering the office. "Finale or not, those items are being restored."

There was a pause, a silence that would abate. At first, I thought Aria was going to attack Raulin or, worse, me. But then, what further damage could she cause? The invisible authoress' last stand was here and now. She was losing this battle and I was here to see it. But was this right? Surely, there was a way for Aria to still drop items, without causing too much damage to everyone. A thought dawned on me.

"We could give the heroes an advantage. Attack the enemy using whatever means necessary, whatever items we drop into the forefront of the battle." I suggested. It was a good plan, if I do say so myself.

"Well Frodo," she smiled at me, "it seems you're turning into a reader. And I thought you were against the idea."

"If it helps out my friends and family." I said, thinking simplistically.

Aria raised an eyebrow. "I thought we were friends."

"We are." I sighed. "I meant helping out my friends in the books. They're still trapped." I turned to Raulin, telling him, softly, "Merlin started this. Surely there's a way to bring him back, ensure that we still have our memories. If I could just get back here and, hopefully, be reunited with Teresa, then maybe things would turn out for the better."

"How long have you known her? A few weeks?" She asked me. So many questions.

"Why? Are you in love with me?" I asked, deliberately.

"That's none of your business." She said, her voice cracking.

"Alright. Will the both of you calm down?" Raulin told me and Aria. "You fight like a married couple." That got my attention.

"I agree." I turned to Aria, sighing. "We _do_ fight like a married couple."

"What's so bad about that?" She asked me, softly. "I don't see anything wrong with that."

"Can you help us? Help me find a way to reach Teresa." I asked Raulin.

"Frodo, Teresa's in the book. She's not here." She said to me.

Raulin sighed. "The reason I started Safe Haven was to restore the balance. Merlin's schemes went too far, allowing readers from any timeline to send items and animals into the books. It's even gone as far as sending people to Middle-earth, as I have done on one occasion."

He paused. I didn't like where this was heading. "I'll see what I can do, but the odds of us returning to Safe Haven will be impossible. This land will vanish the second you're in the books, Frodo. That is why we have to make sure that everything and everybody is in their proper place, in their proper timelines, before we close this place up. Once that is done, we'll go from there." He folded his arms. "Granted, you will have all your memories intact, Frodo. The readers that are left will be in Middle-earth and stay until we fix this mess altogether."

"You mean I get to see Middle-earth!" Aria said, excited. I smiled. I was happy for her. She was living her dream. Why then did I feel incomplete? I loved Teresa. Aria admitted, softly, "I've never been to Middle-earth. Is it true what the fans say? All those warnings. Are they true?"

"Well, lass, you won't know until you get there." Raulin patted her shoulder. I grinned, glad to see us agreeing on something.

"Fleeting, you say?" I asked, concerned. My gaze fixed on Aria. "That's what you said. My relationship with Teresa is fleeting."

"We'll wait and see, Frodo." She answered, folding her hands together.

I nodded. "We will."

I had no idea what this could mean. This was our last chance of getting the books back in order. I hoped Merlin was ready to stop this, or better yet Raulin, who knew what he was doing. I didn't want this to end. I loved Teresa. But could I go on, knowing I'd lose both Teresa and Aria? I would wait and see, but I didn't know if we would survive what was to come.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	7. 4: Gertie the Elephant

**Disclaimers:** See Preface to Book Five for more info.

*.*.*

Sorry for the delay. I was taking a break and updating my other stories. The elephant, from the "Timon and Pumbaa's Virtual Safari 2.0" desktop game, makes her appearance. :)

*.*.*

 **Chapter Four:**

 **Gertie the Elephant**

Jessica awoke to the sound of an elephant's horn. Wait. There was an elephant in Minas Tirith? The last known case of an elephant attack was during the Battle of Pelennor Fields, and those Mûmakil were ten times bigger than a modern-day elephant. But that was coming up… she shook her head. Perhaps she dreamed of hearing an elephant cry….

….nope. The sound just grew louder and more menacing.

Finding a pair of brown trousers and a nice blue tunic, sitting on the bedside table, Jessica changed and stormed out of the house. She jumped back at the sight of a grey elephant, wearing a bamboo howdah, complete with red cushions for comfort. She shook her head at the sight of Teresa's macaw, the Tonkinese cat, Mortar, and Serena already riding the beast.

"Do you like it?!" Clockwise | Reyes asked, all smiles.

"You brought an elephant to Middle-earth? Won't the Mûmaks kill the poor creature?" Jessica asked, patting the elephant's trunk. The elephant sprayed her with its nostrils, laughing a moment later.

"Climb aboard." Hakim gestured with a friendly paw. "Gertie won't bite."

"She just sprayed me!" Jessica complained, annoyed.

"HA!" Clockwise | Reyes cried out in triumph. He asked, curious, "How did you know she's a she?"

"It's a guess, alright?" Jessica asked, snobbish.

The macaw shrugged. "Fair enough." He asked, smiling once more. "I think Gertie likes you." He patted the elephant several times. "Don't you, Gertie?" The elephant snorted, spraying Jessica a second time. He questioned, freely. "Maybe she'll warm up to you."

Jessica smiled. "If only."

"Climb aboard!" Hakim addressed her.

"What? With no ladder?" Jessica asked, stressed. Indeed, she didn't see any ladder near the elephant. Maybe the elephant was a jinx. At least, it was a jinx to her, spraying her in the face. She hoped the elephant wouldn't get any ideas or even think about spraying her a third time. That would be a disaster.

"What about that one?" Mortar asked, pointing to a set of wooden stairs wheeling towards the elephant. Jessica shook her head. This was an atrocity! First being sprayed on by an elephant, and now stairs magically coming to her aide – okay, they were wheeled by gnomes, with warts all over them, but this did not help. The elephant simply didn't like her.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that?!" Jessica spoke, annoyed.

"Come on!" Serena told the group. "Before Gandalf wonders where we are."

"Do you think?" Mortar asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Jessica waited until the stairs stopped in front of the howdah, before climbing aboard. As soon as she was sitting inside the large howdah, the elephant bellowed in rage. Had the elephant known she was with the other animals? Was she going to try and buck her off? No. Instead, the elephant sprayed a third time, this time on herself and the animals. The elephant laughed once more.

Of all the nerve! Well, at least she wasn't the only one sprayed by the elephant.

"Oh yuck!" Hakim sputtered in disgust.

"Can we move on now?" Mortar asked, frustrated.

"I know I'm not going to get this all out of my feathers!" Clockwise | Reyes whimpered.

The elephant laughed in amusement. She waited until Serena spoke calmly to her before moving up the white paved road. Jessica shook her head. This was by far the worst elephant ride she had ever been on. At least, the ascent up the road wasn't so bad. People moved out of the way as the elephant passed by. Jessica sighed. If only someone could come to save her, but who in their right mind would do that? She looked around for support, wherever support could come. It never did.

She turned to the elephant, hoping the creature would be friendly. "Gertie, I'm going to be real nice and say that you are the greatest elephant ever!" Her smiled widened, in an effort to act polite to the beast.

The effort failed. Gertie walked faster, tromping down the road without hesitation. Jessica turned to her other animal friends. They too noticed the quickened speed. Clockwise | Reyes squawked several times in frantic worry. Mortar and Serena kept looking over the bamboo rail, hoping the elephant would stop. Hakim sighed in sheer frustration. He had enough of Jessica's antics.

"Gertie," Hakim spoke to the elephant in a gentle manner, "please stop."

It worked! Gertie stopped in front of the third level's massive arch. They still had a way to go before they reached Gandalf. Already, Hakim was noticing improvement from the elephant, but not so much his new friends, who bickered noisily.

"Still a way to go." Hakim said, softly.

.

Gertie stopped in front of one of the houses. A mobile stairway stopped in front of the howdah, allowing Jessica and the other animals to climb down. Jessica looked at Gertie. Was the elephant smiling at her? She trumpeted, as if waiting for someone else to ride her. Jessica moved out of the way as a family of gnomes climbed aboard the elephant's howdah.

"Goodbye! Nice knowing you!" Jessica waved to the elephant. Gertie trumpeted again, before departing. Jessica shook her head. "Brilliant. Oh!" She looked at her dirty clothes. How was she to get the elephant snot stains out?

"I need a bath!" Mortar complained. _"Someone draw the hot water already!"_

"Mortar!" Serena shushed him.

"Gandalf and Pippin should still be here. If not – oh!" Hakim took a few steps back as Gandalf and Pippin walked out of the house.

"Oh, it's you five." Gandalf said, pleased.

"What happened?" Pippin asked, staring at the dirty travelers.

"Gertie." Jessica answered, wiping some snot off her face.

"You were sprayed by an elephant." Gandalf shook his head. "Well, there's no use for it and there's no time. Denethor is waiting for us at the citadel. I'm sure you can wash up when we get there."

"Denethor won't be pleased!" Pippin whispered in Jessica's ear.

" _Tell me something I don't know!"_ Jessica sighed. Visiting Denethor, in this state, was one of the worst humiliations she ever endured. It was only about to get worse.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	8. 5: Davin

**Disclaimers:** See Preface to Book Five for more info.

*.*.*

Sorry for the delay. I was taking a break and figuring out what to write for this chapter.

*.*.*

 **Chapter Five:**

 **Davin**

Jessica stopped before the door to the Tower Hall. She didn't want to visit Denethor, dripping in elephant snot. Couldn't she visit the Steward tomorrow or the next day? No. The armies of Sauron might attack Minas Tirith. She had to do something.

"Gandalf," Jessica said, getting the white wizard's attention, "I'm not sure this is the best idea."

"Now you're backing out." Mortar said, annoyed.

"Come on!" Gandalf spoke, gesturing towards the door.

Jessica huffed. She would regret this day. Oh! She didn't want to go in… what was she doing? She pressed her hand on the door and entered the hall. She sighed. There was Denethor, Faramir, and Boromir, speaking with Gandalf and Pippin.

"Ahem!" She cleared her throat. That got their attention.

"What happened to you lot?" Denethor asked her and the animals.

Pippin shook his head. "They met an animal. A _huge_ animal. I don't know its name or what its called." He stood up. "Jessica needs to learn some manners. Don't you, Jessica?"

"Wow!" Jessica huffed again. "I didn't do anything to you."

"I think it's safe for Jessica and these talking animals to freshen up." Gandalf said, leading the young woman and the animals outside the hall. He whispered to them, "There's a bath house, not far from here. When you've finished, meet me in the citadel. You're in no state to see the Steward again."

"Now you tell me!" Jessica cringed. "Where was this before?" She understood. "You remind me of Allanon, from the 'Shannara' series."

"I do not know who or what that is." Gandalf told her, truthfully.

"I know who he is!" Jessica cried out, annoyed. "Allanon always spoke in half-truths. You, sir, are no different from him."

"Wow Jessica!" Mortar said, disgusted. "Can you not speak so rudely?"

"Mortar!" Serena cried out, shocked.

"What?" Mortar huffed. "That girl needs to learn some manners!"

Jessica was silent. Was this cat serious? She knew when to say something nice… or did she? When was the last time she spoke kind words to someone? She did yell at Pippin. Oh Pippin! She'd been a jerk to him! Oh great.

"I think you should all run along now." Gandalf told them. "You've done more than enough today."

"Right." Hakim said, understanding. He turned to Jessica and the other animals. "Come on. There's nothing more we can do here. Time to wash up."

"I…" Jessica was at a loss for words. What could she do? Take a bath? Yes, that sounded like a good idea. She waved to Gandalf, before following the animals down the street.

.

The bath house was two stories tall and even had a room for the animals to wash up. Jessica had a room to herself, where she undressed and stepped into a bathtub, filled with hot water. There was an assortment of ointments she used to wash the elephant snot off her skin and hair. When she was done, she stepped out of the bathtub, wrapping herself in a clean towel. She found a brown dress sitting on one of the chairs. After she dried herself off, she set the towel on the chair, before putting on the dress. The dress fit, but also revealed she had gained some weight. How did she do that? Maybe she ate too much fruit.

She didn't bother putting her hair up when she left the room. She walked down the lonely hallway, before picking up a strong scent of herbal shampoo. She turned the corner, finding herself in the animal room, where the scent was strongest. Most of the animals had finished drying themselves off. Mortar was in the middle of a grooming. He didn't look happy. Too much pampering, Jessica guessed. He hissed at her as she entered the room.

Serena laughed, while scratching her ear. "I think you look good, Mortar."

"Ha ha _ha!_ " Mortar groaned.

"No!" Clockwise | Reyes flew up to the black cat, looking positively daring. "Mortar, you look like a summer's breeze."

"It's still _spring!_ " Mortar hissed.

Jessica laughed as well. "Can we go now?"

"Almost done!" The beautician said, combing the black cat one last time. "There! Now, you're done."

Mortar shook himself off. "That was horrible. Worst bath ever!"

"Well," Hakim joined in, entering the hallway, "if we're all washed up and pampered, let's go."

Jessica just made it out the door, when she ran into an auburn-chestnut haired young man. He wore a deep green tunic with a brown vest over the shirt, brown trousers, and black leather boots. Just staring into those piercing blue eyes made her quiver. He certainly had a youthful appearance, with a hint of ruggedness.

"I'm sorry." The man stepped inside the bathhouse, carrying a basket filled with clean towels.

"Jessica!" Hakim got her attention. "Are you coming?"

"Actually," Mortar intervened, "since we have nothing to do for the rest of the day, Serena and I were planning on exploring more of the rat shop. We can't get enough of that place."

"And I plan on speaking with Gandalf about something important." Clockwise | Reyes replied, joining the conversation.

"Oh, that's where I'm heading!" Hakim smiled.

"Well, I'd better catch up to that man, before he disappears." Jessica answered. Finally! She found someone knew, who had manners. Maybe she should introduce herself to him, but then she didn't want to be rude. She returned her gaze to Hakim. "I should go."

"Then go." Hakim answered. "But don't take too long. We want to meet up with Gandalf later."

"You know what?" Jessica spoke up, annoyed. "I've been nothing but a burden, ever since we got here. I can't face Gandalf or Pippin yet."

"We'll meet you later." Hakim said, bowing before her. "Take care of yourself."

"Thank you." Jessica said, pleased. She looked at Clockwise | Reyes, before darting inside the bathhouse. She stopped upon meeting the auburn-chestnut haired man. He sure was striking. "Um… pardon me, but eh… are you doing anything?"

The man stopped and looked at her. "Not at the moment. Just dropping off these towels." He glanced away. She wasn't sure if he was going to say anything else. Maybe he wasn't from Middle-earth. If he was, that was a start. He turned and faced her again. "What do you need?"

"Just someone to show me the sights of Minas Tirith." She answered. "I don't have anyone to talk to most days. All my friends have wandered off on their own business. It was my choice to come back in here!"

"Well, I'm sorry…" he stopped and looked at her once more, "…wait a second. You're that new girl who came to Minas Tirith through that portal!"

"How did you know that?" She asked.

"Well, ever since the item dropping madness took place, things in Minas Tirith have become uneasy." The man extended his hand to her. "My name is Davin."

"Jessica. Jessica Nytch." Jessica said, taking his hand.

He kissed her hand, before releasing it. "Let me finish up, and then we can go."

"So, you work in Minas Tirith?" She asked him, curious.

"Aye!" He answered. "My father owns the rat shop. I just work part time until I gather enough savings to buy a house of my own." He added, "Don't worry. I'm not married nor am I seeing anyone."

"How come?" She asked, watching him hand the basket over to one of the women.

"I don't have time. I'd rather be out on my own." He said, gesturing her to follow. "You seem capable of taking care of yourself."

"I worked two jobs, before I came here." She admitted. "I'm not doing too well. I haven't really had friends outside my family and my high school friend, Erita Rashkin. I wonder where she is."

"So, you left. Why did you leave?" Davin asked her, concerned.

"I didn't have a choice." Jessica explained. "The Men in Suits came, took me to Safe Haven, and now I'm here. This is better than I dreamed it would be." She changed the subject. "Do you fight? Are you a soldier?"

"I've had some training." Davin admitted. "I had my hopes on becoming a soldier, but they said I needed to prove myself. I guess there is no sense in hoping."

"There's always hope." Jessica said, encouraging him. "You'll find your niche. I'll put in a good word to the Steward of Gondor. I'm sure he can settle this."

"I do hope so." Davin said, stopping in front of a house. "This is my stop. Would you like to join me? I'm sure father will make good company."

"Sure." Jessica hesitated for a moment. Was it wise? Davin looked like a friendly sort. Gathering her wits, she made her way inside. Like so many houses in Minas Tirith, this house had white walls made from stone. The furnishings in the house were quaint, which included tapestries of Gondor's soldiers fighting against Sauron and his Orc armies.

She turned her gaze to an elderly man. He wore a blue tunic, a sapphire blue vest, and deep blue trousers. Davin approached the man and sat down, watching him play cards by himself. Jessica waited until Davin called her over, before taking her seat at the table.

"Davin, who's this?" The elderly man asked. "Another poor soul trapped in the cold?"

"It's spring." Davin corrected him. "Father, this is Jessica Nytch. She's come from a land, miles away. She's seen the Sea."

"Your mother loved the Sea, Davin." His father said, distant.

"This is a lovely house." Jessica admitted, awed by her surroundings.

"It sure is." Davin said, sighing in admiration.

"So Jessica, how long are you staying in Minas Tirith?" Davin's father asked.

"I don't know." She answered.

"Oh well." Davin's father shrugged. He turned to his son, "So son, how's the rat shop holding up?"

"Well father," Davin said, sighing, "it's holding up nicely."

"Good." His father answered, smiling. "Good!"

"Yes, it is." Jessica spoke up, knowing that everything was going to be all right.

.

Jessica spent the next few hours with Davin and his father. It was pleasant being with someone new, someone who understood the things she went through. Maybe she wasn't a jerk. Maybe she could snap out of it and become someone better. In time, Davin escorted her back to her house, where they said a few final words to each other.

"I'd really love to meet you at the rat shop tomorrow." Davin said, gulping. "It'd be… nice."

"I'd like that." Jessica reassured him.

"Good." Davin said, holding her hand one last time, before departing down the street. Jessica squealed in delight. This meeting had gone well. It also made her forget about Frodo for a few hours. Frodo! How she longed to see him again. And yet, her heart was already enjoying Davin's company. Maybe she wouldn't need to worry about the hobbit. If he wanted to see Teresa, that was up to him.

For now, she was glad. This was the best thing to happen that day. If only the next few days were bliss. A shame they weren't. In spite of knowing that everything would fall to ruin, Jessica still met with Gandalf and Hakim, who had much to tell her about the days ahead.

.

Jessica met with Davin the next day. There was fear that Sauron's armies would march on Minas Tirith. She didn't worry about her friends. They had other business to attend to, as usual. She learned that Davin had taken up archery and fencing, something she was now interested in.

He taught her some tricks, showed her the real meaning of chivalry. Already, she felt like she could do anything important, even if it was only for a few hours.

"And that is how you'll be killed by the Enemy." Davin said, moving his blade away from her.

"Teach me again!" Jessica cried, giddy as a schoolgirl.

"Tomorrow." Davin said, sheathing his weapon.

Jessica gulped. "We might not have tomorrow."

"I know." Davin said, resting his hand over hers. "Stay with me and my father. We'll get through the day. What will your friends do?"

"My friends need me, Davin." Jessica said, serious. "I wouldn't be where I am today without them."

"They're hardly around." Davin admitted, truthfully. "Even if we do survive, who knows what'll happen to them or to us."

"I need them!" Jessica said.

Davon sighed. "I believe you. Please find me when you have the time."

"I will, and I'll introduce my friends to you!" Jessica said, taking off. She had no idea how powerful these words were, until it was too late.

.

Faramir returned to Minas Tirith the next day, injured from the Orc attack. And Boromir… well, he was dead, shot down by arrows. Denethor couldn't believe what he saw. To add, the armies of Sauron advanced on Minas Tirith. Pippin and Gandalf had to act fast, as Grond the battering ram broke through the door. The Nazgûl flew in, attacking soldiers right and left.

The animals joined in the fray. They couldn't lose anyone else. Not Boromir. Not if it was their last breath.

Jessica wished she learned more combat skills. Even now, she wished she had seen Davin again, spoke to him. But they were apart now, due to the encroaching danger. Jessica didn't have much of a choice. She had to flee, run with the citizens up the levels, away from the Orcs. Her journey led her straight to the Gate, where she witnessed the Witch-king pitted against Gandalf. Horns cried out from Pelennor Fields.

Rohan had come at last.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	9. Interlude 2: Choices and Artifacts

**Disclaimers:** See Preface to Book Five for more info.

*.*.*

Sorry for the delay. I was caught in another writer's block. We're back with Frodo. :)

*.*.*

 **Interlude Two:**

 **Choices and Artifacts**

I closed the door to Aria's office. Thoughts protruded in my mind over what she said. I wanted to believe them, and yet there was something more, something I was missing.

I loved Aria! I wasn't about to give up on her. She needed this! She needed to go to Middle-earth and fulfill what she hadn't yet done: seeing my world for herself. I respected her, but this love I shared with Teresa was new and inviting. Oh, how I wanted to show Teresa more of my world, show her what it really meant to be a hobbit. It was like a dream come true, one I hoped to be part of!

For now, I resolved to exploring Safe Haven. The stone balcony could wait. I didn't need to reflect on my thoughts just yet. This was more important!

My journey led me down the hallway. I jumped at the sight of an open door. I approached, pushing the door with my hand.

I found a lit torch and took it from the wall. The corridor was dark, except for a few patches of sunrise escaping the ceiling. This corridor led out into a large open room. There, standing in the middle of the room, was a pedestal with a thick book resting on top. I inched closer to the pedestal, finding the book was bound in leather and covered with gold letters. Oh, how things could have been different that day. If only I had the strength to look at the book, look inside it.

Instead, my gaze averted to the wall across from the pedestal. A gold light flashed before my eyes, drawing me closer to its surface. I reached the wall and set the torch down. My hand steadied as I pulled out a strange square artifact. There was writing wrapped around its surface, as if it was trying to tell me something. Raulin had to see this.

I pulled the torch from the floor and made my way back to the door. After I set the torch back in its place, I moved out of the room, carrying the artifact with me. It was time for some answers.

.

"Frodo!" Raulin cried out, as I entered his office. "This is most unexpected. I see you brought Aria with you."

"Huh?" I turned around. There was Aria, sneaking up on me. "What a surprise."

"Listen Frodo, I'm only saying that if things don't work out between you and Teresa…."

"They will!" I smiled at her in confirmation.

She hesitated. "I just want you to be careful. That's all."

"I know you care about me, but even you can't determine the end of my story." I told her, serious. "Just let it go."

Aria nodded. "Okay." She pointed to the artifact. "I know what that is. A holocron. A Jedi holocron. Where did you get that?"

"We don't know what this is yet." I said, setting the artifact down on the desk.

The artifact jolted a few times. At first, I thought it was going to knock itself onto the floor. It almost did until it stopped, revealing a holographic image. It was an elderly man wearing wizard's robes. Raulin recognized him at once.

"Merlin!" Raulin asked, surprised. "What are you doing?"

"Oh!" Merlin's hologram spoke up, stunned to see us. "Raulin, I see you brought guests."

"What are you doing here?" I repeated, confused and stunned.

"Well, it has come to my attention that you three are restoring the balance. I must warn you to stop and get back to important stuff… like chess! Chess is good." Merlin winked at us.

"That's not going to happen." I told the hologram. "We're going to fix those timelines and these books, whether you like it or not!" This was ridiculous! Me talking to a hologram? It was mad, and yet I accepted it anyway.

"Merlin, I demand that you get over here, to Safe Haven, and fix these spells!" Raulin told him, annoyed. "You have no idea how long it's been since the spells were created."

"Say, I don't tell you what to do!" Merlin fired back. He regretted saying those words at once. "Okay, Raulin, maybe you were my apprentice. But please, let these spells run their course!"

"NO!" Raulin and me said in unison. I looked back at Aria, who closed her mouth. Did she say something? I returned my gaze to the hologram, determination spread across my face.

"Merlin, you need to fix these spells, get the timelines back in order… do _something_ to resolve this mess!" I said, serious.

Merlin huffed. "Oh dear. You leave me no choice, Frodo Baggins."

What? How did he know my name? More importantly, how did he manage to pull himself out of the hologram long enough to fetch me? In a manner of seconds, the whole world went white. No! It couldn't be. I was inside the hologram with Merlin.

"This is unbelievable." I said, awed by what I was seeing. Now, I just hoped to get back to the waking world, before something else happened… again.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	10. 6: The Endless Ride

**Disclaimers:** See Preface to Book Five for more info.

*.*.*

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my other stories. :)

*.*.*

 **Chapter Six:**

 **The Endless Ride**

Rosalina huffed and puffed as she flew alongside the Rohirrim. They were traveling at night. The blue macaw wondered when she would have her chance to do battle. Rune glared at her. Did she do something wrong? She didn't recall doing anything bad. Maybe if she spoke with him, reasoned with him, as soon as the Rohirrim and Théoden stopped their horses, maybe he would open up to her.

The host made camp for a few hours. The blue macaw landed next to Éomer and Rune. She was sweating, but that didn't stop her from talking to them.

"Hey…" she panted, "…can you two…tell me…a story. Please?" She batted her eyes several times, hoping to get a response.

"War is not meant for birds, such as you." Éomer said, eating a piece of dried meat.

She paused to catch her breath. She would try again with Rune. "What about you, Rune?" At last, she was cooling off. "What do you think about this venture?" She took a swig of water from her water skin. The water was so good! What more could she ask for? Wait. Was she acting like her husband? Maybe she caught on to his comedic antics.

"Why the questions?" Rune asked, confused. "What's your sudden interest in war?"

"Huh?" She asked, looking up.

Rune raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You're a bird. You've seen a thing or two." He looked at her, intrigued. "Does war scare you?"

"Puh!" Rosalina cried out in annoyance. _"War doesn't frighten me! Not a bit!"_

"Shhh!" Éomer shushed her. "Pipe down!" He whispered to the animals. "Any more talk like that and we'll have orcs chasing after us."

"Well, my husband is fighting, my friends are in war." Rosalina cried out. _"Where does that leave me?"_

"Madam," Éomer said, doing his best to keep calm, "if you do not refrain from this loud boasting, I will have to ask you to leave me alone."

"Hm." Rosalina tilted her head up. "So much for courtesy." She flew off, straight to Merry. At least she would have better company. "Éomer and Rune are something. They don't understand when it's okay to be comedic."

"Comedy at the wrong time can be tough." Merry told her, firmly. "You have to be careful or you might tick someone off."

The blue macaw shook her head. "I was only being considerate. It's not my fault."

"It never is." Merry said, petting her feathers.

Rosalina returned her gaze to the Rohirrim. There were so many, so many prepared to fight and die for their country. They would win this fight. Surely, they would win! She didn't know if they would survive. She feared for the worst, but hoped for the best. She would see her husband again.

.

The blue macaw flew ahead across the plains. They'd been traveling for miles, and yet the ground became flatter. Were they near their destination? The night grew old. Rubber duckies disappeared nonstop. Rosalina sighed, trembling with concern. Would she be next?

The sun climbed higher in the sky. Rosalina flew above the last hill. The Rohirrim arrived minutes later. They did it! They reached Minas Tirith. Theoden rallied the Rohirrim, prepared them to fight.

Rosalina perched on Leon, as they observed the orc-covered battlefield.

"I never thought I'd see Minas Tirith." Rosalina said in awe and dismay. "Now that I have, I'm not sure I'm ready to fight."

"We never know what the day will bring us." The malamute said, encouraging her. "Follow my lead and stay alive. We don't want to risk animal lives on our account." He turned to the Rohirrim's steeds. "See the horses? They have much to live for."

"Then let's make sure we can save them, too." Rosalina said, sighing. She turned to the white city with a keen heart. "Clockwise – Reyes, wherever you are, know that I am with you. Always."

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	11. 7: Allies Converge

**Disclaimers:** See Preface to Book Five for more info.

*.*.*

 **Chapter Seven:**

 **Allies Converge**

Davin was caught in the crossfire. So many orcs running around Minas Tirith. No. They could not take his father! He let out a cry and sliced off orc's heads with his sword. The blade rang true. The orcs were dead in an instant. His father was safe.

A horn bellowed in the near distance. It wasn't an orc's horn Davin heard. The Nazgul flew away from the city. Davin smiled. At last, they were about to win. For Gondor. For all the free peoples of Middle-earth. Davin let out another cry, attacking orcs left and right. He wouldn't stop until they were defeated.

He hoped Jessica was okay, wherever she was.

.

Théoden took the charge, with Leon, his malamute, in the lead. Rosalina followed with great speed, attacking and pecking as many orcs as she could find. Even the cats, Rune and Renee, fell into the fray, clawing at the orcs with brutality. They didn't count upon the Lord of the Nazgul coming in with his fell beast, snaking its way to Théoden's horse and dog. The fell beast picked them up, threw them around, until they landed in a heap.

Leon was severely injured. He heaved deep breaths. He tried to stand, but his legs collapsed under his weight. He glimpsed up to see one of Théoden's men save him and the king. Leon sighed. He was so tired. He looked up at Rosalina, who landed right in front of him. Tears dripped down her face and chin. Oh, he couldn't stand to see her looking at him like that.

"If only there was something I could do." Rosalina cried out in pain.

"You're fine. You've done more than enough." Leon said, weakly.

"You're gonna be all right!" Rosalina choked back tears. "I'm sure of it!"

"You're… very kind… to me." Leon said, softly.

"I'm sure…Rune and Renee…would like to…see you…one last time." Rosalina cried. She called out to the two Burmese cats. "Rune! Renee! Please hurry! Quick!"

Renee rushed towards them, only to be blasted by a strange wind. The Witch-king was no more, vanquished, all thanks to Lady Éowyn and Merry Brandybuck's heroic deeds. They saved Leon and Théoden! Renee cried out in joyfulness. "You see? You see? Good things can happen!"

"Renee…" Leon coughed up blood and saliva.

"Oh no." Renee rushed to Leon's side. "Leon, don't leave!"

"Take care of yourself. I think your brother, Rune, will take my place alongside Éomer. They will be the new rulers of Rohan." Leon spoke softly, drawing one final breath.

"No!" Rune called, stunned by what he saw. "How can he be gone?" His blood boiled. Tension built up inside him. He had enough. "Orcs! Prepare to die!" He zipped straight towards one orc and slit its throat with his claws, before attacking another.

As he passed by the men, they hailed him. Not in any bad way, but to congratulate him on his new title. He couldn't believe it! He was now King Éomer's loyal companion… as if he didn't already have that title. He felt enlightened as he slew more orcs alongside the new king of Rohan. That wasn't the only surprise. Gondor's footmen joined the fray, along with that pesky red bird Clockwise. Things were looking up.

"Good to see you, my friend!" Rune said to the macaw, smiling.

"Yes. We can save the chatter for later. Look!" Clockwise | Reyes pointed towards the sky. An array of rubber balls careened to the ground, attacking many orcs, Easterlings, and Southrons. The Rohirrim and Gondorian soldiers cheered, grateful for the assistance.

Rune turned to the port. He followed the soldiers, determined to find out what was going on. He stopped in front of the crowd of men as Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gizzard | Ester, Gwendolyn the grey tabby cat, Elrond's sons, the Dúnedain, and Erita Rashkin. The way she hacked and slashed at the orcs… how come he didn't recognize this side of her before? Oh, how he wanted to embrace her! If things worked out between them, he might… oh say… become human for her. If that were possible….

….Okay. He needed to relax and go talk to her.

"Gizzard, Aragorn." But first, Rune would drop in to see them. He asked Gizzard | Ester, curiosity overwhelming him. "Gizzard, how much do you know about Erita Rashkin?"

"I know her from around the neighborhood I was at, before I fell into the books. Why? Are you interested in her?" Gizzard | Ester asked. He smiled with joy at the bouncy balls. "I see we're in for some item-dropping action!"

"Yes." Rune said, astonished. "I'm not surprised. The item-dropping helped us at Helm's Deep!" He slew another orc, using his powerful claws. He smiled at Erita, leaping onto her horse in seconds. "Hi Erita! Don't you recognize me?"

"Yes. Rune, correct?" Erita asked, smiling. Rune nodded, glad she remembered him. "We met at Helm's Deep."

"Well, if we met under different circumstances, then I'd be obliged to take you out on a date…" Rune's brow furrowed in confusion. Was this the right time to court her? "…but this'll do."

"Yes!" Erita chuckled. "A battlefield of blood and guts, and you want to court me."

Rune shrugged. "Why not? I am the romantic sort."

"You're a cat!" Erita said.

"Would you like it if I were human? I'm sure I'm like no other man you've met before." Rune said, winking at her.

"I'm quite happy dating people." Erita said, slaying another orc. She thought quickly on the subject. She might not get another chance. "Oh. If circumstances were different, then I will consider your offer. But not now. There's a war going on, and we're in the middle of it!"

"Right! About that offer…" Rune slashed another orc in the shoulder, "…I'll gladly ask Gandalf to change me into a man! For you."

"You're very kind, Rune." Erita stopped her horse. The dead took down a lot of orcs and mumakil. Minas Tirith was saved. The enemy was leaving. She turned to Aragorn for help, right after Rune leapt off her horse. "Aragorn, I know I'm a reader and new to Middle-earth's customs, but I never heard of a cat wanting to date me. Rune says he wants to be human." She added in distress, "It's uncalled for." She looked at Aragorn for support. "What can we do to help him?"

"Unless you know of a wizard capable of turning animals into people," Aragorn said, concerned, "I'm afraid there's nothing I can do."

"That's what I thought." Erita said, gazing at Rune with growing affection. "I think he likes me. He might be better than some of the men I've dated before." She sighed. "I don't know."

Aragorn placed a hand on her shoulder. "You'll find your feet."

"Thank you." Erita said, calmly.

"Don't mention it." Aragorn said, glad to help her.

.

Erita rode with the host towards the Gate of the white city. She had no idea what was about to befall them. She looked over at Rune, who was now astride Éomer's steed. He smiled at her. She smiled back, unsure where this new relationship would go. It was unheard of for a human to date a cat. Wasn't it?

She looked at Halbarad, who leaned against his standard for support. The Dúnedain ranger fell to the ground, drawing his last breath. Erita sighed, wondering if they would ever meet again. If not in this life, then surely in the next. She moved her horse to the side as a rubber ball stopped bouncing. The rubber ball rolled away, leaving the city be. Questions formed in Erita's mind, as she entered the city: where were Jessica and Teresa? Did they survive the battle? Would she ever see them again? One thing was sure: Erita made it out of the Battle for Pelennor Fields alive and in one piece. Now it was only a matter of time before the next battle engulfed their lives. Until then, Erita could rest up and cleanse her wounds, while waiting for her next instructions to arrive.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	12. 8: Denethor's Pyre

**Disclaimers:** See Preface to Book Five for more info.

*.*.*

 **Chapter Eight:**

 **Denethor's Pyre**

Jessica looked on as the Witch-king flew out of the city. She sighed. She was alone with Gandalf and Pippin again.

"Jessica!" Gandalf called, forcing Jessica to return to the present. "Grab a horse! Pippin and I must stop Denethor, before he kills himself and Faramir."

"Grab a…a horse! But I have none!" Jessica cried out in annoyance.

"What about that one?" Pippin asked, pointing to a palomino standing by the Gate.

"Come on!" Gandalf shouted, as Shadowfax reared up on his hind legs. "We must stop Denethor!"

"Right." Jessica said, mounting the horse.

.

Jessica and Gandalf stopped before a closed door. No! Jessica wondered if that was where Denethor was keeping his son. She had to stop him. She had to do something… her thoughts returned to the present with Shadowfax kicking at the door, opening it with his hooves.

Jessica's mouth gaped open at the sight of the hallway, made out of stone. There was Denethor, holding a lit torch. There was Faramir, lying unconscious on the pyre. What was the Steward doing? Jessica charged after Gandalf, hoping to catch Denethor off-guard. It didn't work. Her horse reared up, throwing her straight back on the stone floor, before bolting out of the room. She turned her gaze to the pyre, where Pippin shoved Faramir off the platform.

" _Pippin_ , look out!" Jessica called, doing her best to help the poor hobbit. She was forced back by the Steward, who threw her up against the wall. "Ahhh!" She winced in pain, watching the world go black….

….she awoke to a new smell. It was the smell of burning flesh. She looked up at the pyre, where Denethor was holding a glass orb securely in both hands. Jessica approached Gandalf, hearing his sobbing.

"So passes Denethor son of Ecthelion." Gandalf said, softly.

"Why would he do this?" Jessica asked, uncertain. "He could have lived. Denethor didn't have to die."

"He sought after death and got what he wanted." The white robed wizard said.

"Still," Jessica paused, "Denethor should have lived!"

"Would you have lived with madness in your heart?" Gandalf asked, concerned. "Do not question those who are near death, child. We must let these things come to pass, no matter where the situation occurs."

"I don't exactly share the same opinion as you." Jessica said, turning her gaze towards the hallway. There was the palomino again. She was back, greeting Jessica with warm affection in her eyes. "I missed you. You came back." Jessica smiled at the beast. "What's your story?" Perhaps she wouldn't know, for the horse answered in a whinny. Jessica turned around, watching Gandalf and Pippin talk with Faramir.

Her eyes met Faramir's as he spoke softly to her. "Thank you… for trying to save me." Jessica nodded, dragging her horse by the reins.

"It was nothing." She said, calming down. "With your permission, I'd like to explore the city. I'm afraid I left someone behind. His name is Davin and he works at the rat shop." She asked, "I was wondering how Minas Tirith wound up with a rat shop?"

"That is another story for another time." Faramir could barely stand, let alone wake up. He said to her, before falling asleep again. "Go. Meet this someone. Davin. Do return, will you? We wouldn't want you to get lost… Jessica." He closed his eyes, nodding off.

"Thank you, my lord." She said, bowing. She mounted her steed, departing from the room. She was glad to be out of there. This place, this tomb, creeped her out. Now, she didn't have to look at it anymore. What a relief.

.

She moved through the city, searching for the rat shop. There were so many dead bodies littered across the street, making it difficult to travel. She rode down the levels nonetheless. At last, she found the rat shop. Davin was there, bandaging his father's wounds. She dismounted and approached the young man, keen on staying with him this time.

"Jessica. Oh Jessica!" Davin embraced her.

"I won't leave you again. I promise." Jessica said, releasing him fondly.

"Whoa! Slow down!" Davin cried out, steadying her. "If you want to see your friends, you can. I understand."

"You mean that?" Jessica asked, curious. "You're not going to send me away."

"Now, why would I do that?" He asked, smirking. "You survived this battle. I say we're doing good." He smiled at her. "Don't worry, Jessica. I'm glad you're back." He hugged her a second time.

She sighed, melting into his arms. "As am I, Davin. As am I."

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	13. Interlude 3: Merlin's Return

**Disclaimers:** See Preface to Book Five for more info.

*.*.*

Sorry for the delay. Writer's block and I was updating my stories. Now we're back with Frodo. :)

*.*.*

 **Interlude Three:**

 **Merlin's Return**

I stretched out my hands, searching for a wall. There wasn't one. Just the floor I was standing on. Oh great. I was trapped in a sea of white. Was I in Eru Ilúvatar's country? Had I died and gone there? No. I had to be in the hologram, but I couldn't tell.

"You won't make it out now!" an elderly man's voice broke through my thoughts. I turned around to see this man wearing brown robes. His beard and hair were long and silvery. For a moment, I thought he was out to get me. He was sitting on a crate and just staring at me. "We're inside the holocron."

"Holocron?" I asked, confused. I understood. "We're in a Jedi holocron." I turned to him, determination in my eyes. "Who are you?"

"I am Merlin!" The man introduced himself, loud and excessively rude. "You son, you come to my home, demand that I undo the wrong I started, which I don't believe I was ever wrong."

"Bring me out of this prison. Send me back!" I eyed him suspiciously. "Or can't you do that?"

"I didn't say I can't do it." Merlin stood up and faced me. "I'm just not ready to send you back to society."

"Why not?" I asked, confused.

"Well, you see, I have plans of my own. With you out of the picture, no one can question my authority." He smiled. "Why do you want to go back? Don't you love it here?"

"Do _I_ love it here?" I asked, shaking my head. "No. I don't love it here. Now send me back. Please?"

"One thing at a time, my young friend." Merlin said, calmly.

I paused. This was getting out of hand. I didn't have time for riddles! My friends needed me and I needed them.

"Frodo," Merlin got my attention back, "there's a reason for everything. I am not the villain."

"You seem villainous to me." I said, confused. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Because, as you see, I have no visitors and I would _so_ love to leave this place. You, my friend, have just given me a reason to leave." The wizard said, a determined look in his eyes. "You see, I need an innocent to take me out of here. You have that innocent look about you. I will do whatever it takes to leave you here or send you back."

"What? I'm not staying here!" I spoke, hotly.

"Frodo, I am a more experienced wizard. You are a hobbit. You don't have magic nor do I think you ever will have it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must bid adieu to this forsaken realm." Merlin looked at a blue portal, now spinning towards us. I gazed in awe at this portal. I needed to go through it. There was no way I was becoming a victim to the holocron's power. Surely, readers had the ability to use some magic. Or was it all the book's doing?

Oh, what was I saying? I needed Eru's help out of this mess! He was the only one who could save me now. All I had to do was hope. I closed my eyes, thinking of nothing else but Ilúvatar. I felt a cool presence heading straight towards me, followed by a much brighter light.

I could hear Merlin, asking in confusion, "What is that? Frodo, what are you doing?"

" _Frodo…"_

A voice called out, whispering in my ear. I knew the voice. It was Ilúvatar. Invisible hands gripped my jacket, dragging me through the portal and out of the holocron. I opened my eyes, finding myself on the floor, alive and well. Merlin landed in a heap next to me. I looked around. The bright room was gone. Raulin's office was back. There was Aria, sitting next to me, a concerned look on her face.

"Frodo, are you alright?" Aria asked, softly.

"I'm fine." I said, perplexed. "Better actually. I…." my voice faded as I looked at Merlin. Raulin approached him, putting his hands on his hips and staring at the elderly wizard.

"Merlin!" Raulin fired at his mentor. "I see you made it out of the hologram."

"It's a holocron!" Merlin used the desk to help him stand up. "I believe I know how to fix this mess I started. But first, we need to arrive in Middle-earth or miss our chance."

"A chance for what?" Aria asked, helping me to my feet.

"What aren't you telling us?" I asked the elderly wizard.

"Well, item-dropping is one thing, as is dropping animals and people into Middle-earth." Merlin said, proudly. "But the only way this will end is if we're actually in Frodo's realm. If we're not, then the spells cannot be complete."

"Then let's head to Middle-earth." I said, calmly. "Don't you think?"

"Why yes, Frodo, I recall you begging to be sent back here." Merlin said, cheekily.

"Right." I said, watching Raulin and Aria follow Merlin out of the office. I shrugged. There was nothing for it. We were going home… well, going to my world. Oh, how I missed it! It felt like ages since I'd been to Middle-earth. I sighed, following the others out into the hallway at last.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	14. 9: The Houses of Healing

**Disclaimers:** See Preface to Book Five for more info.

*.*.*

Sorry for the long delay. I had a huge writer's block.

This chapter is rated T for language.

*.*.*

 **Chapter Nine:**

 **The Houses of Healing**

Merry squinted. His arm screamed out in pain, as did the rest of his body. He could hardly stand, but he knew he had to find someone… to heal him. Otherwise, his victory against the Black Rider was for naught.

He sighed, the moment Pippin approached him. It was a somber sigh. In truth, Merry wasn't sure how much longer he would last. Already, he knew what it felt like to be left alone, even by Rosalina, who rushed off, without saying goodbye.

Pippin slung an arm around him, helping him up the White City's road. Merry couldn't have asked for better.

"It's going to be all right, Merry." Pippin reassured him.

"Rosalina…." Merry faltered.

"She's heading for the Houses of Healing. One soldier said she was injured." Pippin explained.

"I hope… the others… are safe…." Merry said, sleepily.

"Me too, Merry." Pippin sighed.

.

Gwen leapt off from Elrohir's horse. They were on the sixth level, close to the entrance to the Houses of Healing. Gwen shook her head, turning to the dark-elven warrior at last.

"I'll look for Mortar. I owe him… something."

"Alright, but you must proceed with caution." Elrohir told her. "Striking a cat who hasn't done anything would be folly."

 _Well damn!_ The grey tabby cat thought, opening her fist. _This isn't going to go the way I thought!_

"Excuse me." Gwen said, charging down the street. She stopped and looked about her. There was a black cat talking to a grey Nebelung cat. The black cat looked strikingly like Mortar. No! It was Mortar! Ohhhh! She would get him back for what he did to her!

So many things happened at once: Gwen charged forward and clawed Mortar across the face. The grey Nebelung cat clawed Gwen in return. All at once, the two cats meowed fiercely, scratching each other more. Neither knew who would win this fight. That is, until Mortar careened into the grey Nebelung cat, knocking her on her backside. He waved a paw at Gwen, forcing her to stop. Gwen huffed, enraged and nearly forgetting her place.

She was here to forgive Mortar. Wasn't she?

" _Enough!_ " Mortar called out, serious. "Ow!" He placed a paw on his cheek. For a moment, Gwen saw the pain in his eyes. It went away a moment later. Gwen sighed, shaking her head. Mortar truly was a fighter.

"Mortar, she attacked you!" the Nebelung cat said, pointing an index finger at the grey tabby cat. "I had to defend him!"

"Serena, Gwen. Gwen, Serena." Mortar said, calmly. He turned to the tabby cat now, with keen eyes. "Gwen, I know why you've come."

"Do you?" Gwen asked, confused. "Go on."

"When I was influenced by the Ring, I influenced you to stay in Rivendell for centuries." Mortar said. "That was wrong. I hope you can find forgiveness." He extended a paw out to her. "Please, forgive me."

Gwen sighed, not knowing what to do. Mortar had his reasons. He did look changed. She nodded.

"Well," Gwen started, calmly, "I hope all goes well for you." She ran off, even before Mortar could catch her. In time, she might forgive him. For now, there was work to do.

.

Clockwise | Reyes flew from one end of the Houses of Healing to the other. He had to find his wife. HA! Yes! There were Pippin, Hakim, and Gandalf, tending to Merry. Maybe he would ask them!

" _Gandalf!_ Pippin! Hakim!" Clockwise | Reyes said, perching on the stone platform. "Where is she? Where's Rosalina?"

"Last I knew, one of the healers tended to her wing." Pippin said, concerned.

"We'll find her, Reyes." Hakim said, resting a paw on the macaw's shoulder.

"She's right over there!" Gandalf said, pointing to a healer with a blue macaw. Clockwise | Reyes gasped. _It was his wife!_ He found her… with Gandalf's help.

"Thank you!" Clockwise | Reyes cried, soaring through the air. He perched on the same post as the blue macaw, whose wing was almost bandaged up. "Rosalina! Ohhh!" The scarlet macaw hugged the blue macaw.

"I told you we'd find her!" Hakim said, giggling.

"Can't – breathe! _Clockwise!_ " Rosalina cried, in pain.

"Whoops!" The scarlet macaw blushed, releasing her.

"There!" The healer told Rosalina, calmly. "You will have to stay here for the next four weeks. You'll be grounded until your wing is healed. Luckily, there weren't any broken bones." The healer said last, "Good day!" She walked away, leaving the two birds alone.

Rosalina faced her husband, shrugging. "I'm sorry. I guess I won't face the final battle."

"I'll stay here with you." Clockwise | Reyes said, concerned.

"No." Rosalina shook her head. "You should be out there, helping your friends! It's what we both want." She added, looking him in the eyes. "Do it for me."

Clockwise | Reyes nodded. "Alright. I'll do it for you, for our family."

"Reyes – _thank you!_ " She embraced him. The scarlet macaw sighed, glad to have found his family at last.

.

Erita moved across the lawn. She was relieved to see so many healers at work. She sighed, wishing she could do more.

"You'll have to make room!" Rune came up from behind her. "I hear those who are able must tend to the sick and wounded." He sat down, gesturing for her to do the same. She did, joining him over by the fountain.

"How are you holding up?" Erita asked. "Your lord and his dog. Leon, right?"

The Burmese cat sighed. "Yes, sadly enough. He was my friend." He gulped. "My sister and I, we helped King Théoden while he was under Saruman's spell. I followed Éomer into battle, alongside the Rohirrim. It was a bloody time."

"You're not from Middle-earth?" She asked.

"How do you know that?" He asked her, surprised. He sighed, this time in defeat. "Yes, but that was a long time ago. This land has done wonders for me." He grinned. "I have to thank Hakim for that. He showed me around Rohan, introduced me to the king. I am forever grateful to have served him."

"I hope you and your sister recover." Erita said. "Battles are not meant for the feint hearted."

"Thank you." Rune nodded.

"You're welcome." Erita said, smiling warmly. She watched Jessica Nytch enter the lawn, holding hands with a young man. Erita sighed, wondered if she would ever find that kind of happiness again. At least, for now, she had Rune.

.

Gizzard | Ester trailed after Aragorn. It was obvious the king-to-be was in the middle of healing these people. The black cat hoped there was something he could do to help, but what? These people needed a healer, and he… well, he was a cat. He couldn't perform miracles.

"Aragorn," Gizzard | Ester started, "if there's anything I can do—"

"There is, my friend." Aragorn smiled. "People love cats and I know they'll love you."

"That's what I thought." Gizzard | Ester said, depressed. "Good luck, Aragorn!"

"We'll need it," He sighed, "now more than ever."

The black cat smiled. It was time to search for Gwendolyn and his brother. But where could he find his brother? Mortar wasn't in Minas Tirith!

"Ester!" It was his brother. Gizzard | Ester looked at him, surprised.

"Hullo brother." The younger brother said, softly.

"Hullo." Mortar said, with a warm smile. It was good to have him back.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	15. 10: The Final Decision

**Disclaimers:** See Preface to Book Five for more info.

*.*.*

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics and I also had a writer's block.

*.*.*

 **Chapter Ten:**

 **The Final Decision**

The morning after the battle, Gizzard | Ester spent time with his brother Mortar and his mate Serena. Gwen joined them, grateful to see they had all gotten a good night's sleep.

"I suggest we head out to the Black Gate." Gwen said, softly. "We cannot wait for Sauron to resume the fighting."

"We will, Gwen." Gizzard | Ester nodded. "It's just… knowing when Aragorn will be ready."

"He will!" Mortar yawned. "Then we'll all be ready to fight."

"Mortar, are you sure?" Serena asked. "You need to rest. If you go, you'll suffer from battle fatigue or worse, you might _die! I couldn't risk that! I couldn't!_ I'm not built for war!"

"Serena, relax." Mortar shushed her, tenderly.

"Mortar," Gizzard | Ester got his attention, "you need not go to war. You've been through enough. You stay. Gwen and I will deal with Sauron."

Mortar gulped. "Gizzard – Ester, you might die out there, too. We've been parted for centuries, and now you do this!" He sighed in regret. "I'll stay for Serena, but I hope you return."

Gizzard | Ester nodded. "I will. That's a promise." He embraced his older brother.

"Good luck, brother." Mortar said, patting his younger brother on the back. He released him, feeling a lump inside his throat. He hoped his brother would return. They needed each other, now more than ever. "I hope you make it out alive."

"Me too." Gizzard | Ester said, softly.

.

Erita followed Gizzard | Ester and Gwen onto the Pelennor fields. There were the tents of Aragorn, where the trio met Gandalf, the lords, Rune, Hakim, and Clockwise | Reyes, who perched on a wooden stand. Erita sighed, wondering if this was a bad time.

"What is it?" Erita asked the white robed wizard.

"Ah! You've arrived. We were almost finished." Gandalf said.

"And no sooner delayed." Hakim added with remorse.

"Sauron knows the Ring has been found." Rune said, curtly. "He just doesn't know where it is. I intend on go to battle, but I wouldn't wish it for you, Erita. It may not end well."

"This battle is a diversion." Erita said. "Besides, we'd lose this battle, if Frodo and Jessica's sister, Teresa, don't destroy the Ring in time."

"Teresa's with Frodo and Sam?" Clockwise | Reyes asked, confused. "She'll get herself killed!"

"She's an expert swordswoman." Erita shrugged. "She can handle herself."

"That isn't the point!" Clockwise | Reyes cried. "One person against thousands of orcs would eventually kill oneself. She wouldn't survive! She'll die, before she crosses the plains of Gorgoroth!"

"It's foolhardy, but this will work." Gimli said, feeling encouraged.

"Puh! Over my dead body—" Clockwise | Reyes' words faltering. What was he saying? Going to war? Rosalina wanted him to fight after all. He gulped, feeling a lump grow inside his throat. He couldn't stand another battle, not in these conditions. He shook his head. "I don't think I can do it. Go to war again! I can't!"

"It's okay. You don't have to fight." Gizzard | Ester said, understanding. "Go see your wife." He added, "She needs you, Reyes, more than us."

"Thank you!" The scarlet macaw embraced the black cat. "Take care of yourself, Gizzard."

Gizzard | Ester grinned, hugging the bird back. "I will. We've come a long way. I can now consider you my friend."

"I thought we were already friends." The scarlet macaw released him.

"Yes, but now it means something." The black cat answered, smiling. "Good luck with Rosalina."

"And to you." Clockwise | Reyes said, zooming out of the tent.

"He'll be fine." Gizzard | Ester told the lords, Erita, Rune, and Gwen. "I'm sure of it."

"Let's hope so." Gwen said, uncertain.

.

Clockwise | Reyes fled into the City, heading straight for the Houses of Healing. He was getting the hang of not crashing into obstacles, a trick he learnt from crossing Fangorn Forest. Still, when he found Rosalina, he crash-landed right in front of her.

Rosalina was stunned. "Reyes, what are you doing here? Why—" Clockwise | Reyes embraced her warmly, being careful of her bandaged wing. "Reyes! What's going on?"

"I'm staying!" Clockwise | Reyes announced. "I'm staying here with you." He paused. "I cannot face another battle. I've already fought in the battles for Moria and Isengard." He huffed. "I can't go through another battle! I can't! _I can't!_ "

"It's okay." Rosalina said, understanding. "Faramir is staying behind, too, as is Merry. They're injured. What you went through is traumatic." She agreed. "You don't have to fight anymore."

"You mean that? You don't think me as a coward?" The scarlet macaw asked, trembling.

"I think you need to do what you can. If you're not mentally prepared to go to war, then you mustn't pressure yourself." The blue macaw cocked her head. "Stay here and recover. We've both been through a lot."

Clockwise | Reyes nodded several times. "Then I won't go, but there are others who are able to fight. And Mortar is staying behind, too. He's not fit for battle either, not mentally. I guess I'm like him."

"I guess you are." Rosalina reassured him. "You are brave, Reyes. I understand. I wouldn't go to war if I couldn't handle it. It's not over. We still have our own battles to face, even while the bigger battles take place." She added, "We will survive this."

"Thank you for understanding." Clockwise | Reyes said, kissing her beak a few times.

"Don't mention it, Clockwise." Rosalina smiled. The scarlet macaw smiled back, grateful there was still hope in the world. He was glad to have an understanding wife, such as she. Now, he just wondered if Gizzard | Ester would survive the battle to come.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	16. 11: The Battle of Morannon

**Disclaimers:** See Preface to Book Five for more info.

*.*.*

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

 **Chapter Eleven:**

 **The Battle of Morannon**

Clockwise | Reyes perched on Merry's shoulder. He was certain he did everything as planned. And yet, it wasn't enough. There was no point in staying here. The scarlet macaw flew up to Aragorn and perched on his shoulder.

"Do not fear, my friend." Aragorn said, encouraging the macaw. "Your journey has yet to reach its end. Even if you do not fight, I fear you are needed elsewhere. And you may prove your worth." He added, "Gwen, Gizzard, Hakim, and Rune will represent the animals."

"Please let me go with you!" Clockwise | Reyes pleaded.

Aragorn shook his head. "No, my friend. Take care of your wife. You are needed here. Hopefully, your deeds will be remembered, too. Farewell." He walked away, watching the scarlet macaw land on a wooden perch.

"Oh man!" Clockwise | Reyes didn't want to stay behind. He wanted to fight. Was he doomed to be the only one who wouldn't leave their mark on Middle-earth's history?

He huffed. "Someday, I'm going to prove myself! I will represent the macaws, in any way I can!"

"I thought Rosalina already did that?" Merry asked, curious. He shook his head. "Don't worry. You are not the only one staying behind."

"Yes, but I chose it." Clockwise | Reyes said, his eyes watery. "I can't… I'm sorry." He flew off, back to his blue macaw mate. He hugged Rosalina, tears dripping down his feathery face. Oh, what did he do to deserve this? Now, he was never going to be the bird everyone wanted him to be? He was going to be… himself. Even that wasn't enough to stop the tears.

He didn't deserve this. Now, what could he do? It was hopeless.

.

Gizzard | Ester jumped down from the nearest stone perch. Osgiliath was growing in strength. The army had begun construction on boat bridges and ferries, which the Orcs destroyed when they battled Gondor's soldiers. He stopped and looked, grateful to see Aragorn approach the ruined city.

Gizzard | Ester turned to Hakim, who sharpened and stretched his claws. The black cat's attention turned to Erita and Rune, who were deep in conversation.

"Hakim, what do you think of them?" The black cat asked, curious.

"A human and a cat in a relationship is something new. I can't say it hasn't happened before." Hakim said, smiling. "Of course, any relationship between a human and a cat is either affectionate or devastating. This budding relationship between them is new, given the circumstances." The Tonkinese cat sniffed the air. "Mordor is preparing for the final battle. We need to move out, before they're ready."

"Wait!" Gizzard | Ester stopped him. "Hakim, thank you for helping me. You're like a brother to me."

"I am glad." Hakim smiled. "At least your brother has learned to respect people and animals."

"One can hope so." Gizzard | Ester said.

"We'll survive, Gizzard. I promise you we will." Hakim said, walking away.

The black cat sighed. That conversation didn't last. Who could he talk to now? Gwen! Of course, she was preparing to go to battle, too. Everyone was.

"Gwen." Gizzard | Ester approached her. "How – how are you?"

"I'm fine!" Gwen nodded, smiling. "How about you, Gizzard?"

"Fine." The black cat said, serious. "Listen, if we don't survive, I just want you to know that I love you. I always have and I always will."

The grey tabby cat blushed. "I love you, too, Ester! And we will make it out alive."

"Yes. I know we will." Gizzard | Ester said, hoping that everything would turn out alright by the battle's end.

.

The next day, the army made camp by the Cross-roads. They feared Sauron might send a force through the Morgul Pass. It didn't happen, but it still made Erita nervous. She wandered through the camp, keeping her wits about her. Fear set in. She hoped for a miracle, but feared the worst.

"Do not trouble yourself!" Rune told Erita, joining her. "They're not coming."

"But what if they do?" Erita asked, serious. "What if we're not ready to face them?!"

"Shh! We will." Rune said, hopeful. "Have faith. We've made it this far. We'll live to tell the tale."

Erita gulped. "I hope you're right." She looked at the Morgul Pass one last time, before settling down inside her tent for the night. One more day and this would be over. One more day could not come sooner.

.

The third day, the army were ambushed by Orcs in Henneth Annûn. The ambush turned out to be a trap for the Orcs, who were either destroyed or driven away east to the hills. Erita sighed, but felt uneasy. Even Aragorn knew the Enemy had given a false trail, one that would surely get worse as they drew closer to the Black Gate of Mordor.

On the fourth day, the army inched slowly towards the Black Gate. Tension had risen amongst the army. Everyone felt it. It was as if the armies of Mordor would come pouncing in, drawing swords and shields, and fighting until their last breath. Oh, how Erita wished to go home now, instead of being here, about to fight a battle that may or may not turn out well. She hoped Jessica's sister Teresa was in Mordor with Frodo and Sam, fighting for their lives. Erita hoped too that the trio had destroyed the Ring, before she and the army reached the doors to Mordor.

.

By the fifth day, and on that morning, the army reached the Black Gate. Two vast iron doors stood before them, but nothing could be seen. Erita shook inside. Was this trip a rouse? A diversion?

She looked at Rune for support, but all the Burmese cat gave her was a serious look. Did he know what was happening? Maybe he knew what was going on, but she didn't know if he read _The Lord of the Rings_ before they met. She never asked him. Well, she could ask him after this was over.

She rode with the Captains and Gandalf towards the Black Gate. Tension rose when Gandalf shouted for the Dark Lord to reveal himself. This was it! The moment they were waiting for. The doors opened, revealing a man wearing an iron helmet. The helmet didn't reveal his face. Only his mouth, which terrified her.

"What is this?" The Mouth of Sauron said, his helmet turned towards the animals and Erita. "A reader and her pets? The last time Sauron dealt with pets was when he turned that one black cat against thousands. It was a small trial."

"Don't tell him anything!" Gandalf warned Gizzard | Ester.

"Oh ho!" The Mouth of Sauron chided. "I see you defend these animals and this reader." He paused, letting the words sink in. "It makes no difference. Sauron will deal with all of you soon."

Gandalf took the coat, cloak, and sword from the Mouth of Sauron's arms. "We will take these, but we did not come here to waste words in treating with Sauron. Begone!"

The Mouth of Sauron laughed no more. Instead, he looked at the Captains and their deadly eyes, taking one last look at them, before riding back to Mordor.

.

Drums rolled, fires leapt into action, and the doors of the Black Gate opened wide, revealing a host of Orcs moving swiftly as a sluice is lifted. Aragorn and the Captains rode back to the army, giving them courage and hope with what little time they had left. The wind blew and the trumpets sang. As the Nazgûl dove into the fight, all hope was quenched.

.

Gizzard | Ester looked around in shock. So many lives were being taken: Orc and Man alike. Oh, how he wished he would see his brother again. The fact that Gandalf refused the Mouth of Sauron's words was surprising. So, Frodo was in the Tower, tormented by Sauron and his Orcs. They failed him!

"Gizzard!" Gwen's cries brought the black cat's attention back to reality. He charged in and slew an Orc, doing what he could to help their allies.

The black cat moved towards Gwen, stunned to see a troll charge towards Pippin. No! Not Pippin! Gizzard | Ester snaked his way over to the troll, leapt into the air, and slashed its stomach with his claws. He moved upwards and slashed it across the throat. It worked! Wait. What was happening? Where was Pippin?

A great cry sounded from the sky. The black cat knew what made that sound. The Great Eagles had come at last! Gizzard | Ester cried out in triumph. Good! Now, he hoped that Teresa and Sam made it to Mount Doom unharmed.

END OF BOOK FIVE

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	17. Teaser: Distant Voices

**Disclaimers:** See Preface to Book Five for more info.

*.*.*

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfiction story summaries. :)

*.*.*

 **Teaser:**

 **Distant Voices**

To be honest, Pippin hadn't expected that troll to collide with him, crushing him under its weight. Oh, why did it have to be a troll? He was losing oxygen. The colors swam across his vision.

Was this to be his end? Would he pass on into the Halls of Eru Ilúvatar? It certainly felt as if he'd reached wit's end.

Wait. There was an eagle's cry! And another! The Eagles made it, coming to the army's aide right when they thought they were about to lose hope. Pippin smiled, grateful to see the winged creatures defeat the Nazgûl and their fell beasts.

The colors intersected. He remembered no more.

o-o-o

Frodo wanted to shout to the whole of Safe Haven that he was returning to Middle-earth. And yet, he had to keep it together. One thing at a time! Well, at least home was close now. His smile faded when he met Aria's gaze. Oh, how could she understand what he was feeling? Thoughts of Teresa Nytch stayed within his mind, making him feel at peace.

He wanted to stay with Teresa. Why was that so bad?

"So, we are heading back to Middle-earth, right Merlin?" Frodo approached the elderly wizard, intrigued. "That's where we're heading?!"

"Yes, Mister Baggins," Merlin smirked. "Unless you know any other destination, then I suggest we be on our way."

"We get to see Middle-earth!" Aria squeaked in delight. "I can't wait!"

Frodo warned her, "You realize there's a lot of dangers and you might get lost—"

"Oh, don't worry about that. You'll be my guide, right?"

"Hang on!" Frodo pulled Aria towards him. "Who said I was helping you?"

"Aren't you?" Aria asked, her smile fading fast.

Frodo huffed. "I don't know. We'll see, okay?"

"Okay." Aria lowered her head in shame. Frodo wrapped an arm around her as if protecting her from the dangers to come.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	18. Preface to Book Six

**Disclaimers:** See Preface to Book Five for more info.

*.*.*

For now, there will be two sub-headings. One saying we're in _The Return of the King_ book and the other saying we're outside the book. Similar to what happened in my fanfic, _The Three Brothers_ , there will be two Frodos coming up. I might keep doing these headings even after the two Frodos become one. Enjoy. :)

*.*.*

 **Preface to Book Six**

Inside the Book

Sam stirred. Had he fallen asleep on the cold, hard rock? He had and the painful sensation of getting up off the ground was unbearable. More than anything, he asked how the others were doing, and whether the remaining members of the Fellowship of the Ring, as well as the Fellowship's Watch, knew that he and Frodo were alive.

They hadn't been forgotten by the others. That was important. But Sam didn't know this. Indeed, the only hope Sam had was to stand on his own two feet. Oh, how he wished he could leave this place and find his friends again! See Rosie Cotton and, hopefully, marry her! But that was in the past. Right now, the future lay ahead. It wasn't enough to prove how alone Sam was by the tower.

He concluded that he would have to rescue Frodo by himself. So, why did he not feel alone out here? Something or someone was coming. But who? He didn't like being followed. He drew Sting, prepared to attack the foe.

What he found that day shocked him. He wasn't alone, but neither did that stop his suspicions. One question formed in his mind: who was she? What was she doing out here, in this bleak landscape? Help could not have come sooner.

o-o-o

Safe Haven

Frodo embraced Aria, thinking fondly of her and all the memories he shared with her, all the adventures he witnessed in her fanfiction stories. They'd both been through a lot together. The fact that Teresa was still on Frodo's mind didn't help his heart, and now with him hugging Aria was reckless.

His heart was confused. He didn't know what to do. Would this be the end for them? Would it be a new beginning? He couldn't abandon Aria, but with these new feelings arising for Teresa, it was hard to say.

"Frodo," Aria asked, shaky, "what will become of us?"

"I don't know." Frodo released her. "I just hope we're ready." His eyes widened the second she leaned in and kissed him. He stood there in shock, half-expecting to be surprised. Um… was this meant to happen? He waited until after she released him to speak to her again. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Aria moved away from him. "I had to see, to find out." Frodo nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right," Frodo said, softly.

Aria sighed. "I wish there was more…." Her breath was heavy. She walked away, panicking, "I'm so sorry!" She darted into the teleportation room, closing the door.

"Come on, Frodo!" Merlin called, getting the gentle-hobbit's attention. Frodo stirred, his thoughts returning to the present. Wait. What was Aria doing?

"No. Aria, wait!" Frodo rushed towards the window, but it was too late. There was a bright blue light, followed by darkness. He ran into the room, discovering that Aria had vanished.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	19. 12: Cirith Ungol

**Disclaimers:** See Preface to Book Five for more info.

*.*.*

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

 **Chapter Twelve:**

 **Cirith Ungol**

Inside the Book

The blue light emerged from the path, growing larger and taking root into the air. A brilliant flash drew Sam's attention. He brandished his sword and Sting, ready for combat. The flash ceased, revealing a young woman with dirty blonde hair and hazel-green eyes, dressed in archer's clothes. Was she a threat? Her weapons would suggest as much, but then things weren't what they seemed.

"Who are you?" Sam asked, preparing for an onslaught. "I will not rest until I find Mr. Frodo, and I will find him." He pressed the matter further, "Are you a spy, one of Sauron's allies? Speak girl. I mean you no harm if you mean me no harm."

"Where am I?" The young woman asked, looking around in terror. "You…" she faced Sam, stunned but smiling and releasing her hand on her sword's hilt, "…you're Samwise Gamgee!" She admitted, keeping her voice calm. "Don't worry! I won't hurt you! I just want to know how Frodo's doing."

"Why? Are you one of Sauron's spies?" Sam asked, defensive.

"I am not Sauron's spy!" The young woman announced fully. "I am Teresa Nytch. I come from a distant land. I can reassure you that I am your friend and loyal ally."

"A friend?" Sam lowered his weapons. Maybe the girl was telling the truth. "You don't look like an enemy, but you never know."

"Yes, it's been a bizarre day for everyone," Teresa admitted, politely. She looked around, confused. "Where's Frodo?" She gasped in shock. "Is he in there? In that tower?"

"How can you see me or know that I am here?" Sam forgot he still bore the One Ring on his finger. It was giving him visions of the young woman. Maybe he was imagining things. Oh, he had to take the Ring off! He did, witnessing the same girl on the ground, helpless and bewildered. How? Oh, that blasted Ring. He hid the Ring and approached the young woman. "It's okay. You needn't be afraid. I didn't know you were here."

Teresa shook her head several times. "No! How can I be here?! There won't be any orcs to face! I wasn't prepared for this! And Sam…" She jumped back upon seeing him. "…you're Samwise Gamgee? How is this possible? Oh, I'm going to faint again!"

"Please don't," Sam said, compassionate. "I've seen one too many girls faint, but you look like a fighter." He extended a hand to her. "It's all right. You're safe with me."

"You mean that?" Teresa took his hand, grateful for the assistance. She stared at him now, in shock. Teresa was shorter than he. How was that possible? "I know. It's shocking."

"So, you're not from this world?" Sam asked her, curious.

"How do you know that?" Teresa asked him, cautious. "I haven't said anything!"

"Apparently, the Ring knows you're here and that's dangerous for all of us," Sam said, leading her to the tower. "We need to get into this tower! Do you have any ideas?"

"I don't… know." Teresa shook her head.

"Oh well. I think I know how to get us in there." Sam said, ringing the door-bell and slipping past the doors, taking Teresa with him.

.

In spite of everything she had gone through thus far, Teresa hadn't expected to enter Cirith Ungol. Maybe staying outside the tower until Sam and Frodo came out was fine, but no! That was not Sam's idea. Still, she admired him for dragging her in the tower! Of course, she had a pretty good idea what state Frodo would be in. Could she handle it if she saw him? That was something she didn't want to know or find out.

Maybe once they were close to the top of the tower, she could just keep watch until the situation changed. Yes! That sounded like a brilliant plan!

And yet, she found herself facing orcs with Sam. It was combat she was not used to. Practicing how to fight and shooting a bow and arrow was one thing, but this was totally different! Wait. NO! She jumped when one orc came flying towards her. She closed her eyes… and opened them again, discovering the orc had been jabbed by her sword. She removed the weapon from his stomach, watching the creature fall down dead.

She gulped, unable to move, unable to think. She couldn't believe it. She just killed somebody! An orc! This was devastating. Her heart reeled, hoping this wound would not turn into a scar… but the pain remained, haunting her soul—

"Teresa, we have to move!" Sam said, dragging her up the stairs. Teresa looked back one last time, checking to make sure the orc was actually moving. It wasn't. Blood dripped from the orc's stomach wound. She closed her mouth, doing her best to keep her composure together.

It didn't work.

She hardly knew where she was going. Was this supposed to happen? Was she destined to kill orcs? Maybe battles weren't what she expected. Maybe it was better to let people live, instead of killing them all the time. Even orcs had to have some say in the matter. Didn't they?

She looked up, realizing the stairs were ascending further. She stopped when Sam did. There was a well, looking up at the topmost part of the tower. There was orc action going on upstairs and the sound of a whip lashing! _Oh no!_

"Frodo!" She cried, softly, huddling in a corner. She hardly noticed Sam's presence. She shook her head several times. "I can't do this. I can't go up there!"

"It's alright. We'll get through this," Sam said, pointing to her sword. "Clean your sword. Do this and also keep watch. If you see any orcs attempt to enter the tower, kill them. Do whatever you have to. I'll be back. Don't go anywhere!" He said, disappearing up the ladder and past the well's entrance.

Teresa huffed. What had she done? She didn't want this! Well, maybe she wanted an adventure, but life was too simple and good to keep people from dying, let alone killing each other! Yes! She would do that! Not kill any more lives! She could live on a farm and treat others with respect. Yes, that was right! A simple, peaceful life with no adventures and no one to fight with. Yes! That was where she belonged—

Why then did she feel alone? She watched as Sam returned and disappeared up the ladder with a bundle. What was going on up there? She wanted to look, but her instincts told her that was not the best idea. She was more respectful to Frodo. He deserved that from her.

She stood up again as the hobbits descended the ladder. She sighed, glad to see Frodo garbed in orc armor and Sam a near match. She waited for Sam to stop Frodo and notice her. She was stunned when Sam did just that.

"Sam, who's this?" Frodo asked, approaching Teresa.

"Teresa Nytch. Here." Sam said, passing to Teresa some orc armor. "Wear it. We'll all be a match."

"You still want me to fight?" Teresa asked, uncertain.

"Well, if you're going to help us, I suggest you put these on," Sam said, helping Teresa into the armor. It was a little snug, but it fit the young woman. She itched a few times, even before the helmet was placed over her head. "There! Now, you're like us."

"Sam, what's going on? I thought you like Rosie." Frodo asked, confused.

"He does." Teresa insisted. "He found me when I appeared here." She shrugged. "It's a long story."

"Well, if we're ready, let's go," Frodo said, giving Sam and Teresa a look of understanding.

Teresa smiled under the helmet. "You can relax, Frodo. I care for you more!" For a second, she thought she heard Frodo laughing. She smiled again, glad to see there was hope in his blue eyes.

.

The trio descended the stairs at a cautious pace. Teresa knew better not to disrupt the quest. Her presence here was enough to cause an alarm. And yet, she wondered how her friends were doing. Were they safe? Did Jessica learn to respect others? And what of Erita? And their animals? How were they faring?

She could guess how this quest might end up: with Frodo, Sam, and Gollum destroying the One Ring. She couldn't stand the Ring not being destroyed. She needed to take it at face value that the quest was close to reaching its end.

At last, they made it to the Watchers. Teresa watched as Frodo and Sam said the Elvish cry, lighting the Phial and breaking the Watchers' gaze, only to be answered by a shriek and the wings of a fell beast, as it drew closer to the three hobbits. Teresa knew then that it was time to flee.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	20. 13: Mordor

**Disclaimers:** See Preface to Book Five for more info.

*.*.*

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

 **Chapter Thirteen:**

 **Mordor**

Inside the Book

"We need to leave," Teresa said, as Sam put the Phial back in his pocket. She faced the two hobbits now with desperation in her eyes. "Sam, Frodo!"

"Come on, Mr. Frodo!" Sam said, dragging Frodo and Teresa away from the tower. The three travelers dared to hide away from the screeching Nazgul, who soared evermore in search of them. Teresa couldn't take this. They had to reach Mount Doom… now!

"What should we do?" she asked, just as they hid behind a rock.

"We need to get off this road," Frodo said, pointing to the cliff. "We'll have to cross it."

"Frodo, I don't know." Teresa shook her head. "What if we die?"

"We don't have a choice," Frodo said, making his way to the drop. Teresa followed after Sam, keen on continuing their journey down the road. Sadly, that was not to be, for Frodo, followed by Sam leaped over the cliff-face.

Teresa was alone. She looked back and upwards. There was the Nazgûl, riding on his fell beast. She didn't have a choice now. "I'm coming, Frodo!" She leaped over the cliff, sliding farther down until she landed in the thicket with the two hobbits. "Ow!" She caressed her hand, sucking the wound clean while she sat there. She turned to the two hobbits now, following them out of the thicket. "Now, what do we do?"

"We continue down the valley." Frodo pointed out, showing his friends the way to the mountain. "We have to cross it! We have to destroy the Ring!"

"Then I suggest we move quickly," Teresa said, staring out at the bleak landscape. "Let's pray that no orc finds us first."

"We can only hope for that, Teresa," Sam said, patting her shoulder.

"Maybe we should go," Teresa said, leading the way. She hung back as Frodo and Sam went on ahead of her. It was better this way. She could keep track of the enemy, even though she was entirely against the idea. Why then did she feel the need to protect them? It was as if all trace of what she witnessed had fled from her mind. Still, she would follow the hobbits to their destination, even if it meant her doom was near.

A farm certainly sounded good right now. Although, she wondered if she would ever see home again.

.

The three travelers rested. Frodo's heart felt lighter as if the Lord of the Nazgul was no more. Of course, Frodo could no longer hear his cries. Something must have happened for him to perish. Something Frodo could not see. He returned his gaze to his new friend, Teresa. There was something about her that caught his interest.

"How old are you?" Frodo asked the young woman.

"I'm in my late twenties. That's all you need to know." Teresa said, cautious.

"Come on! You can tell me!" Frodo said, chipper.

"You're in a good mood, Mr. Frodo," Sam said, curious.

Frodo's smile faded away. He leaned against the rock, almost half-dazed. "I wish that were so. I'm sorry. I'm just trying to make conversation."

"Let's continue on. We may find water here." Sam said, standing up and helping Frodo to his feet again. Teresa sighed, wondering if there was anything she could do. A song. A beautiful song could cleanse his heart, make him feel hopeful. But here, in this place, hope was far away.

.

They stopped on their journey to drink water from a flowing river. They turned east for some time, journeying straight to Mount Doom, and yet they found this pleasant river out in the middle of the desolate landscape. It was cool to the touch and fresh. Teresa felt a new array of hope in her veins. Finally, there was some hope for her and her new friends.

"I wonder what the rest of Middle-earth is like," Teresa said, looking to the west. "Sadly, we might not see it again."

"There's always hope, Teresa," Sam said, giving encouragement. "Same to you, Mr. Frodo. You'll see."

"I hope so, Sam, but I fear we may not return," Frodo said, weakly.

"Let us rest for a while," Sam said, leading Frodo and Teresa over to a spot by the rocks to sleep and recover their strength. Teresa held Frodo's hand, stunned to see he wasn't bothered by her.

"Do you think we'll be home soon?" Teresa asked him, concerned.

Frodo chuckled. "I hope so." He looked at her now with renewed hope. "You're very beautiful. You know that, don't you?"

"Thank you." Teresa blushed.

"For what?" Frodo asked her, curious.

"For knowing there is still hope in this world." She said, encouraging him.

"If only it were that simple," Frodo said, glimpsing down at the Ring.

"Hey!" Teresa lifted up his chin, allowing him to look into her eyes. "Don't think about it! Let it go! Maybe you'll have peace that way!"

"I wish that were true." He gulped. "I have to destroy it, Teresa. Then we'll have peace."

"I'll let you sleep," Teresa said, about ready to get up. Only, someone took her hand. It was Frodo's hand that kept her at bay. "Frodo—"

"It's all right," Frodo said, pulling her in and letting her sleep against his chest. "I feel like I know you. I don't know why. I just do."

"That's nice," Teresa said, as she slept, thinking of peace, hope, and the thought that she might see her sister again. For some reason, Frodo was not the first person she thought of, but instead, it was her sister and her fate that concerned her most. Maybe it was time to let Frodo go, let him live his own life. What was she doing with hers?

.

They woke up in unison. Teresa looked around and up at Frodo. He was smiling. It was a kind smile, but one of friendship. She sighed, her heart filled with despair and hope. She realized, even as she ate her food, that she was moving on. Maybe she would find someone like her. Frodo could take care of himself, couldn't he?

She was happier after she had her fill with food. It was enough to keep going, as they walked past Lake Núrnen. They continued this march for a time, as they hid from a pack of orcs, now searching for the creature Gollum. So, he escaped, even when Sam tried to stop him! But how?

Somehow, Teresa didn't want to know the answer yet. Just that she wanted to help Frodo complete his quest. Then, she could leave Mordor for good. That was the point, wasn't it? She only hoped she was right.

.

They stopped for a time, before continuing onwards. They were closer to Mount Doom with each passing march. Each time, Teresa could feel the presence of Sauron and his hold over Frodo. Why was she tempted to take the Ring from him? No! She mustn't think like that! This was ridiculous—

She woke up, her stomach grumbling and her mouth dry. She wanted water. Did Sam find any? She looked at Frodo. His face was lined and thin, and yet peaceful. She hadn't expected to see him in this state. It was horrifying!

She looked up when Sam returned. She smiled, wondering if he had any water. He nodded, leading her and Frodo over to a little spring to drink. Teresa checked her stomach. It was growling. She did her best to keep it quiet, but nothing she did worked. She would just have to grin and bear it.

"Don't worry, Teresa. We'll be home soon." Frodo said, caressing her hand.

"I hope you're right." Teresa rested her head on his shoulder, wondering if this was to be their fate.

.

After another twenty miles or more, the three travelers reached a sloping plain. They had long since fled from the orcs crossing the road. It was only a matter of time before Teresa thought they would be in more danger. She turned to Frodo, finding he wavered and crawled up the slope. She watched Sam help Frodo up a way before Frodo pitched down, where he lay there like a dead thing.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	21. 14: Mount Doom

**Disclaimers:** See Preface to Book Five for more info.

*.*.*

 **Chapter Fourteen:**

 **Mount Doom**

Inside the Book

Teresa sat down beside Frodo, as Sam placed his orc-cloak under Frodo's head, contemplating what to do next. Teresa turned to Sam with confusion and concern. The hobbit had been so kind to her and with Frodo in this state, the young woman was glad to be with them. If they needed hope from her, she would give it.

"How long do you think it'll take us to reach the mountain?" Teresa asked Sam, curious.

"About a week, or even a day. Who knows anymore!" Sam told her, enraged. "I hate this place!" He said in a hushed voice.

"I've never seen a land this bleak." Teresa chuckled. "The first time I arrived here was near Cirith Ungol." She lowered her head. "I never expected to be this close to the end of the quest. And now, we're sure as doomed to die out here."

"We need hope, Teresa," Sam said, facing the girl. "That's all we can count on."

"I know." Teresa sighed. "I just hope that Frodo can make it alright."

"To the end? I hope we all do." Sam said, shaking his head.

.

They started out again. The three hobbits, the three travelers, for a moment had reached the bridge to the Dark Tower, where Sauron's gaze now watched the West. Teresa looked up at the Eye, miles above their heads. All she could see was a haze of light.

"Come on, Teresa!" Sam called out, beckoning her forward.

Teresa did, following Sam and Frodo ever so steadily away from the Tower. The mountain drew ever closer. The hateful night passed and the daylight returned with swift reluctance. Teresa couldn't bear seeing Frodo like this, yelling at Sam, but somehow, she knew this wasn't him talking. It was the Ring! It was the Ring's power causing this and every second they neared the dreadful mountain the more Teresa's hope faded. They were losing Frodo day by day. Would there be any hope for him now?

"Frodo," Teresa asked, testing him, "do you remember when we first met? It was at Cirith Ungol. You were looking at me funny. We fled the tower, on our way to this land! To Mordor!"

"I'm afraid if I have any such memory, it's all but clouded!" Frodo said. "I cannot recall anything except that piercing Eye. It's calling me! All I see is darkness and fire!"

"We'll be rid of it then!" Sam said, encouraging his master.

"I hope you're right, Sam." Teresa sighed. "For all our sakes, we need to destroy that Ring!"

Frodo said nothing. The burden was already too much to bear. He could hardly see his friends anymore, hardly see anything except that burning fire. Was this to be his end? He couldn't stop! He must continue, even if the Ring took hold of him, which he felt sure it would.

There was no point in hoping now, and he knew it. But he needed to keep moving, even until he drew his last breath. Nothing could stand in his way now! Nothing at all could prepare him for what was to come! It was time to destroy that Ring.

.

The mountain drew again closer. Teresa couldn't stand this. They needed food and water. She couldn't spend her time crawling. What did it matter! She, Frodo, and Sam no longer cared if there were enemies watching them, waiting to pounce. Would they find them? What would they do if they did?

They ditched anything heavy that burdened them. Teresa got rid of the orc armor, exposing her archer's clothes. She sighed, looking at her bow, her arrows, and her sword. Well, she wouldn't need her bow and arrows, but kept the sword. Anything could lurk out here. It was better this way. She could protect Frodo and Sam. But could she protect herself? She didn't care at this point what happened to her. All that mattered was finishing the task, even if she drew her last breath.

.

They reached it! The final stage of their journey to Orodruin. They struggled to climb up it, with Teresa in the lead, and Frodo and Sam following. She didn't want to abandon them. Not now! Why was she thinking it? She looked back to see Sam carry Frodo. She inhaled, deciding to follow Sam a little closer up the mountain.

She chuckled but knew they couldn't stop. And so, she followed Sam to the north-side of the mountain. She looked up again, glimpsing at an opening. A door carved into the mountain itself. They made it! Well, they almost did, but… there was someone else.

"What?" Teresa looked up a third time, stunned to find a pale creature clambering on Frodo. "No!" She charged straight towards the two figures, only to find Gollum smack her head against the rock. She collapsed on the ground, dazed. "Oh, my head!" She cocked her head, stunned to see Frodo command Gollum, threaten him if he ever touched him again. No! Was it the Ring talking? It must have been, but she didn't know! Nothing made sense now!

She turned around, watching Frodo head towards the door. "Frodo!" She charged forward, stopping to see Sam get the better of Gollum… wait! Where was Frodo? She ran, following Sam towards the doors.

They went straight in, standing on a ledge. The heat roiled all around them. That didn't concern her. It was Frodo she was more worried about!

"Frodo!" Teresa screamed, watching helplessly as the hobbit met her and Sam's gaze with a menacing smile.

"The Ring is mine!" Frodo said, his voice no longer his own. To Teresa's horror, he put on the Ring, vanishing from sight.

"Frodo!" Teresa cried, looking around for him. She couldn't see him, other than his sweaty footprints! NOO! This couldn't be happening! No! _Whack!_ Her ears rang. She collapsed on the rock, next to Sam, feeling hot liquid seep out from her skull. No! She needed to get up! She must!

She looked again, finding Frodo cry out in pain and Gollum seize the Ring. The stump on Frodo's finger! There it was! And Gollum… he cried out in triumph. The 'Precious' was his! For the moment… wait. Teresa could help him still! What? NO! Gollum fell over the cliff! Why?! The last Teresa heard from the creature was him saying, "My Precious", and then he was gone.

What just happened? What did she just see?

"Come on, Teresa! We have to move!" Sam said, carrying Frodo out the door.

Teresa stood up, fleeing after them. Fiery liquid rushed out of the mountain. Fortunately, they landed on a rock, safe from the scorching red sea that swam out to greet them. She sighed, glad the quest was over. She wasn't going on another one anytime soon! She turned to Frodo and Sam, crawling next to Frodo and sighing in triumph.

"We did it!" Teresa said, relieved.

"Yes. We did." Frodo said, his smile and innocent nature returning to his face. Teresa had never seen him so relieved before. This was good! "Here we are at the end of all things."

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	22. Interlude 4: Leaving Safe Haven

**Disclaimers:** See Preface to Book Five for more info.

*.*.*

This is the last interlude. After this chapter, we'll be back in the main chapters for the rest of this fanfiction story. Here we go. :)

*.*.*

 **Interlude Four:**

 **Leaving Safe Haven**

Safe Haven

"Where _is_ she?!" I asked, rage and concern boiling inside my heart. I looked through the last book in _The Return of the King_. The first three chapters didn't have Aria in them. She couldn't have just vanished! Teresa was in those chapters, alongside me and Sam. It didn't make any sense!

"We're looking for her!" One of the scientists said, observing the screen. There were pages of the book and images appearing on the screen. It didn't make sense, but there was no one else left in Safe Haven but me, Merlin, Raulin Clarke, and a host of scientists and philosophers. They knew better than me what was happening.

As far as I knew, the lines between my book-self and me were about to cross. There was no choice! I would have to go into the book and free them all! Reader or not, it was my duty to fix this mess. If Merlin couldn't do it, then I would have to!

Of course, I didn't know what I was doing! I grabbed Merlin by his robes, dragging him up against the wall! This wasn't like me! I was mad!

" _Where did they go?!_ " I shouted.

"Frodo!" Raulin said, concern in his eyes. "If you calm down, we can discuss this!"

Merlin chuckled, looking at me like I had gone mental! Perhaps that was the point!

"Why are you laughing?" I said, releasing him. My anger didn't cease. "Where are they?" I rephrased my question, hoping for an answer.

"Why they're in Middle-earth," Merlin said, tossing and catching his wooden staff, that he picked up from the teleportation room's wall. "That is where we should be."

"But…" I had to ask, "…where did Aria go?"

"Don't worry, Frodo!" Merlin said, heading out of the room and into the mess hall. "Aria is safe… no!" He shook his head. "If anything, she's in trouble. You'll find her in Minas Tirith if she's not there already."

I shook my head. "So, what do we do now?"

"We rest for a little, and then go to the Field of Cormallen." Merlin smiled. "That is where you were bound to last, was it not?"

"It's where I fell asleep and woke up here, recalling Teresa, who wasn't in the best of moods." Did Teresa fall in love with me there, at Cirith Ungol? Or did she love me still? It seemed in the final stage of my journey, Teresa's heart for me had turned elsewhere. Perhaps it was meant to be. I shook my head, courage draining from my heart. "I suppose Teresa's moved on, now that the quest is over."

"Ah!" Raulin smiled. "Love. It tears us apart, but it can also give us hope." He said, even though I didn't ask for it, "Don't fear for Aria. She'll get what's coming to her."

"Right," I said, understanding. The last thing I wanted was to see anyone in a worse state. The pity I had towards Aria resurfaced, as it did for Teresa, her sister Jessica, and Erita. There was pity towards their animals, too. Whether any of them survived was beyond me… no! I couldn't think that! I turned to the teleportation room, knowing what I must do. "I have to go back home! I have to get back to Middle-earth!"

"Hold on, lad!" Raulin said, grabbing my shoulder. "We need a plan first before we dive into the books!" I hung back. I didn't want to! Raulin continued, "Now, you're the new reader, but you know the land."

"I somewhat do," I said, calmly.

"Merlin has his spell," Raulin said, pointing to the robed wizard. He pointed to himself, "I have my knowledge, the knowledge that, if done right, will take the items, the animals, and the girls out of Middle-earth, including Aria." I looked up, stunned by these words. Raulin sighed, "It's for the best. After your story is done, and everything is corrected, things will go back to normal. You'll sail to the Undying Lands. All will be well!"

"Maybe." I shook my head. "Will we still have our memories?"

"That is one of the side effects of my spell," Merlin said, sighing. "We will know what happened to us in this altered state. No one is safe from this spell. Even though it will feel the same, our memories will not." He stood up, staring at Raulin and me with confidence. "If there's nothing else that needs to be said, then I suggest we move on."

"Well said, Merlin!" Raulin nodded, smiling at his old master. I still did not trust Merlin, but I had no choice. My home was right around the bend.

"What will it be like in Middle-earth?" I asked Merlin, meeting him in the teleportation room.

"Oh, be prepared for massive item dropping," Merlin warned, as we stepped into the glass room. "Once we leave this place, we won't come back. This place will be gone as soon as the spell is complete." He said last, "But come! We must move on!" He said, standing on one of the pods. I followed, standing next to Raulin.

The glass doors closed behind us. There was nothing but sound and spouting fumes. I breathed in and out, doing my best to stay relaxed. It didn't work. The light grew brighter, growing in strength until it hurt. I closed my eyes, feeling intense pain coursing through my veins. It was all too much to bear! I couldn't take it any more… I fell, falling through space and time until the shroud of pain left me, as did the world.

My nostrils caught the scent of fresh, clean air. I recognized this scent. I knew it well.

I was home again and it felt good.

END OF INTERLUDES

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	23. 15: Reunited

**Disclaimers:** See Preface to Book Five for more info.

*.*.*

 **Chapter Fifteen:**

 **Reunited**

Inside the Book

The battle was over. Middle-earth was won for the Free Peoples. Gizzard | Ester watched the Eagles as they gave chase to the Nazgûl until they disappeared. He smiled, surprised to see such a victory won and the orcs flee in terror.

"Yah!" Gizzard | Ester cried out for joy. "Well, that battle was quick!"

Rune shook his head. "Easy for you to say. There'll be more than one enemy this day."

"Be grateful we won, Rune," Erita said, smiling.

"Yes, but now I must look for Frodo, Sam, and Teresa," Gandalf said, beckoning Hakim to join him with Gwaihir, the Lord of the Eagles, as their transport. Hakim looked back at his friends, grateful to see they were still alive.

"Don't worry, my friends. We will return." Hakim said, smiling.

"Good luck!" Gwen said, encouraging him.

"We'll be back! I promise we will. I mean it." Hakim said, taking his seat on the Great Eagle. He jumped a little, holding on tight as Gwaihir took flight, alongside the Eagles he brought with him. He scanned the area, hoping to find the trio. He looked down at last, as Gandalf pointed out three hobbits laying on the rock, half-dead. "There they are!"

"Yes, I see them!" Gandalf said, with pity in his eyes.

"Frodo, you'll be home soon," Hakim promised, as Gwaihir picked up the Ringbearer, who closed his eyes as if in a dream.

.

Frodo opened his eyes, discovering he lay on a soft bed under a grove of beech boughs. Next to him were two beds, where Sam slept peacefully. Teresa was nowhere in sight. Did something happen to her? He winced in pain. His right middle finger was missing.

He looked again, discovering that Teresa was sitting on his bed, looking down at him. She was wide awake, but those eyes revealed great battles and endurance.

"Frodo?" Teresa asked, cautious. "Do you remember Safe Haven?"

Frodo nodded. "I do." He smiled at her, with great affection, "Teresa!"

"Frodo!" She embraced him lovingly, kissing him on the lips. For a moment, Frodo thought of nothing else but her. His heart yearned for her. It yearned for… Aria. Would he ever see her again? She released him, realization striking her face. "What is it?"

"There's another authoress that came here," Frodo said, determined. "Aria Breuer. She's at Minas Tirith, possibly in danger. I need to find her."

"Are you in love with her?" She asked, cautious. "If you are, I'll back off!"

"What?" He said in disbelief. "No! Why would you think that?" He added, calmly. "Look, maybe Aria said our relationship would go sour, but I don't think it will." He added, trying to calm her, "You must understand that I don't want to hurt you."

"I should have known." Teresa shook her head. "I'll stay with you!" She smiled at him. "It's better this way. I have dreams of a farm life. No more adventures. We could live happily. It's better than letting someone control our fates." She added out of remorse. "Think about it, Frodo. Do you really want that in your life? You deserve better." She admitted, "And don't worry. No authoress is going to get past us!"

"Right." Frodo nodded, unsure what else to say. "Thank you."

"Oh Frodo," Teresa said, embracing him again. "I thought I lost you!"

Frodo closed his eyes, remembering Aria and her words. It was jealousy he feared that drove her to say such things. Perhaps there was fear, too. He didn't understand, but neither did he get Teresa's words. No more adventures? Could he really want that? It was obvious she changed during her time in Mordor. But was this right?

"Frodo!" It was Aria. She stopped when Teresa released him. "Oh!"

"Is this her? Is this Aria Breuer?" Teresa asked, hotly.

"That's her, but don't—" It was too late. Frodo watched Teresa advance towards Aria, startling the young authoress.

"Listen," Teresa told Aria, flat out, "Frodo has been through a lot. He deserves someone who can take care of him." Aria tried to speak, but Teresa interrupted her. "No, please. Let me finish." She continued, calming down a little, "I've seen fangirls who show him kindness. Frodo deserves that, as well as a wife and children. A life with no adventures. That's all Frodo needs."

Teresa pointed to herself. "I can do that for him." She admitted, smiling. "I thought I lost him, but he proved that he still loves me. If I were you, I'd go and find a new hobby. If you let your obsessions get the better of you, you won't get anywhere in life. Please understand this is right."

"I'm sorry," Aria said, unsure what to do.

"Well, don't give up. I'm sure you'll find someone." Teresa said, patting her shoulder. "Best of luck!" She approached Frodo again, unaware that Aria had walked off, lowering her head in shame. Teresa wrapped an arm around Frodo, resting her head on his chest. "I took care of her. She won't get in our way again."

"Sure, you did," Frodo said, contemplating over what had happened.

.

Aria walked across the Field of Cormallen. She shook her head in disbelief. In a way, Teresa was right. Frodo needed someone in his life, someone who loved him, but it didn't make sense. No adventures? Was that possible?

"Aria, you look distraught!" Raulin said as he and Merlin joined her. "What's wrong?"

"I lost Frodo today," Aria said, choking back some tears. "Teresa won. They deserve each other." She shook her head again. "I shouldn't have made that prediction. I don't know what's happening in the future! I can't determine peoples' fates! That's not who I am!" She sighed, admitting, "This is all my fault. I knew I shouldn't have said anything." She said, "I don't know what to do. I hardly know anybody here, and now—" Her voice faded as the crowd cheered.

"Let's go," Raulin said, resting his hand on her back as they and Merlin walked past the crowd. Aria turned her gaze to Frodo and Teresa. They were holding hands and talking cheerfully. She looked on in wonder and confusion. Depression settled in her heart. For a moment, she caught Frodo's pained expression, as he met her gaze.

Maybe he did care about her. Who knew?

She looked up at Raulin as they approached the king, now sitting on his throne, talking with Frodo, Teresa, and Samwise, who joined them promptly.

"Raulin, Merlin," Aragorn said to the two wizards, before turning his gaze to the young woman, "I trust this is Aria Breuer, the same young authoress who found Merlin."

"Actually, I found him!" Frodo corrected the king. "I found the holocron that brought Merlin to us. He said he knows how to fix the item insertions, animal insertions, and even knows how to correct the situation that brought everyone here." He added, "I thought he might be helpful."

"I suggest we hold a meeting later before we head to Minas Tirith." Merlin pointed out, slyly. "That way, we can uncover what we know about these object insertions and correct them, before the spell is complete."

"That's a good idea." Aragorn nodded. "We'll work on that right away." He faced Teresa, kissing her hand. "Teresa Nytch, you are to be commended for your efforts, alongside Frodo and Sam. It must have been difficult crossing Mordor."

"Indeed, it was, my lord." Teresa bowed. "If it would please you, kind sir, I'd like to stay with Frodo for the rest of our journey to Minas Tirith. He needs me to care for his wounds and to help him throughout the day."

"We have healers here who can assist him. You are our guest." Aragorn said, turning to Merlin, Raulin, and Aria, "As are they." He faced Teresa again. "Travelers from other worlds are always welcome in Middle-earth."

"Hm," Teresa said. She admitted openly, "I see Jessica's met someone, someone she cares about. I guess that proves that even fangirls can get over their obsessions—" She recovered quickly, "—not that I am. I mean, I fell in love with Frodo and Frodo loves me. I say we're doing good right now." She chuckled, meeting Frodo's gaze. She turned to the king again, asking him out of curiosity. "Well, I wouldn't be where I am today without him. He helped me get through Safe Haven to Middle-earth and well… I need him to show me around. If that's alright with you?"

"What—" Aria was pulled back by Raulin. She stared at Teresa, stunned to hear the same words she said to Frodo. Why would Teresa do that?

"Of course!" Aragorn nodded. "You and Frodo can explore Cormallen and Minas Tirith if you want. I'll send for an escort!" He whispered to Teresa, loudly, "I must say, you two look good together." He winked at her, smiling proudly.

"Thank you, my lord," Teresa said, waving to Aria, before caressing Frodo's arm.

Aria lowered her head in shame. How did this happen? She sighed, realizing if she truly cared about Frodo, she would let him go. Her heart didn't want to do that, but what could she do? It was hopeless.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	24. 16: Merlin's Plan

**Disclaimers:** See Preface to Book Five for more info.

*.*.*

 **Chapter Sixteen:**

 **Merlin's Plan**

Inside the Book

Gizzard | Ester ran across the field. The grass was so green here and tall, enough for him to bound. He smiled at this, glad that there was enough space to run around, and still return to Aragorn's throne.

The black cat stopped. There was Mortar, drinking from a spring. Gizzard | Ester sighed. He would have to confront his brother again sometime. Mortar would understand the result of the final battle against Sauron, wouldn't he?

"Brother," Gizzard | Ester walked up to him. The black cat paid little heed to him, but his ear perked up. "I understand it's tough, not being allowed to enter into battle. I know you must have questions. I'm willing to answer them."

Mortar looked up. "What's there to know? I chose not to go to battle. I felt the Ring is destroyed. There's nothing more to say!" He chuckled, delighted, "Well, at least I'm not the only who didn't fight in the final battle." He shook his head. "Clockwise must be devastated. He's not alone. Faramir and Éowyn didn't go to the final battle either. There's plenty of citizens that didn't go and Rosalina… she's still recovering. The healers won't let her go! Not yet." He shrugged. "Why should I care? The Ring's gone. Now, I have nothing except to hope that my life will turn around."

"But you can have hope." Gizzard | Ester said, encouraging him. "Brother, Mortar, why don't you come and live with me in Minas Tirith. Aragorn's letting me stay there with Gwen, where we can raise our family." He added, "Think about it. You could have the life you've always wanted." He sighed. "A peaceful life."

"I could use one." Mortar stood up, embracing his brother. "Thank you, brother!"

"You're welcome," Gizzard | Ester said, smiling. He waited until his brother released him, before saying, "We—" A horn sounded. "That's unusual."

"Come on, brother!" Mortar said, taking off. Gizzard | Ester followed him, returning to Aragorn's throne room. There were Gwen and Serena, waiting for them in front of the crowd.

Gizzard | Ester asked Gwen, confused, "What's going on?"

"Shh!" Gwen shushed him. "Merlin's speaking."

"Who?" Gizzard | Ester and Mortar asked in unison.

Gizzard | Ester looked up, watching as an elderly wizard, growing more youthful by the second, speak to the crowd. The black cat turned to Frodo, who was holding hands with the dirty-blonde haired girl named Teresa Nytch. Gizzard | Ester had only just met her and already she was clinging to him. He looked on at the brunette-haired woman Aria Breuer, sitting next to the other elderly wizard, also becoming younger, Raulin Clarke. Aria did not look happy. The black cat wondered if she needed a companion.

Silently, he moved towards the brunette girl, with Gwen on his trail. He looked back to see Mortar smile and shake his head, in a good way. Gizzard | Ester grinned, meeting Aria's gaze as he leaped onto her lap. He looked down at Gwen as she massaged her head against Aria's leg. Aria chuckled in delight. The black cat sighed, glad to help someone today.

"Everyone gathered here has their job to do," Merlin spoke to the crowd with candor. "When this spell is complete, the book will end. We cannot allow this to happen until all of the items that were dropped in Middle-earth vanish. You may continue with your lives, but know that I will be making my rounds." He added, "Raulin here knows my spells, so he's probably guessed this one, too. The animals not born in this world will leave after the items have disappeared, followed by the people who do not belong in this world, according to the laws of this spell."

"The only way that all of you will be allowed to return to Middle-earth is if I grant it." He continued. "I am the only one who cast this spell. I must be the one to complete it." He paused. "If you wish to stay, and earned your right to be here, you will be allowed to spend the rest of your days in Middle-earth, but if you choose to return to your original homes after the spell is complete, you will not know your homelands." He said last, "Everyone who arrived in Middle-earth is here for a reason, and people change in this world, sometimes for the better. Sometimes for the worse, depending on your point of view. We all have our role to play, so let us spend the time we have wisely. We may not get a second chance. Thank you." He walked away, as the crowd departed.

Gizzard | Ester leaped off Aria's lap, with Gwen following him. As they reunited with Mortar and Serena, Gizzard | Ester looked back at Merlin, who spoke now with Raulin and Aria.

"That was a cheery speech." Mortar said, astonished.

"What does he mean?" Gwen asked, confused.

"We're going to be separated?" Serena asked, scared.

"Shh!" Mortar shushed her, embracing her fondly. "I won't let that happen!"

"We don't know that," Gwen said, turning to Gizzard | Ester, "but I won't be parted with you."

"Let's hope you're right." Gizzard | Ester said, gulping.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	25. 17: Coronation

**Disclaimers:** See Preface to Book Five for more info.

*.*.*

 **Chapter Seventeen:**

 **Coronation**

Inside the Book

For the next three days – Teresa lost count – the host journeyed from the Field of Cormallen to Minas Tirith. Teresa had never been to Minas Tirith, but being a guest of honor next to Frodo and Sam meant everything to her. She finally had recognition and she wasn't about to give that up.

When the host came to Minas Tirith, Teresa witnessed Faramir earn his title as Steward of Gondor, all thanks to Aragorn. The coronation took place afterward. Teresa watched with delight as the king was crowned. She smiled, glad to have been a part of this celebration.

Now it was time to celebrate!

.

There was dancing in the citadel that lasted well into the evening. Everyone had a joyous time. Frodo joined in on the dancing, only to be convinced into a waltz by Teresa, who spent a fair amount of time with him.

He could admit he loved her, but he was also growing apart from her. In the few days they spent together, since his return from Safe Haven, his mood changed. He was growing tired of her, and yet he didn't want to hurt her feelings. Still, his attention turned to Aria, who sat at the table, not dancing with everyone else. Frodo glimpsed at Gandalf, Merlin, and Raulin, who was also not dancing, but rather enjoying the festivities.

Frodo would have to do something! He told Teresa, promptly, "Teresa, will you excuse me?"

"What? Don't you love it here!" Teresa said, joyful.

"I do, but I'd rather like to get Aria involved," Frodo said, looking at Aria, who turned away. "She looks lonely."

"No! I'm sure it's fine!" Teresa said, "I told her that you needed someone who could show you the normal life, someone you could count on. That's all that matters!" She added, bluntly, "I was polite to her. I'm sure she'll understand."

"Teresa, does she look happy?" Frodo asked, serious.

Teresa looked again. "No, she doesn't." She perked up. "But I'm sure someone will dance with her. I'm sure there's a gentleman around here who would love to do so! And besides, what does it matter? We're together! Isn't that what's important?"

"You make it sound so simple." He said.

"Then stay. Be the best husband I could ever hope for." She said, beaming at him.

"Husband? We're not even married!" Frodo said, shocked. He shook his head. "No! I'm sorry, but I can't take this." He moved away from her, but she pulled him back.

"Why not?" Teresa asked, confused. "Don't we belong together?"

"Teresa, I'm sorry, but Aria has a point," Frodo said, understanding Aria's words. "She might not have realized it, or I didn't sense it earlier. It's just how it is, how it has to be. I'm sorry, but we're breaking up."

"Frodo, if you leave me, I'll—"

"You'll do what?" Frodo said, serious. "You can't hurt me now, and I have seen a lot of hurts. I'm done." He walked away, feeling some damage to his heart. He approached Aria, extending his hand to her. "I see you have no partner." He asked her, kindly, "Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to. I'm sorry for my behavior. It was rude." Aria said, softly, as they made their way out to the dance floor. "I shouldn't have behaved that way at Safe Haven. I hope I didn't cause a fuss."

"You're fine. I broke up with Teresa." Frodo said as they danced.

"Oh! Did something happen?" Aria asked, stunned.

"Let's just say it didn't work out. She was becoming possessive. I don't approve of that." Frodo said, leaning in.

"What do you approve?" She asked, confused.

"Well, for starters, I've fallen in love with you." He answered, his breathing heavy. "My heart has been going all over the place. I didn't know who to choose. Now I have." He placed a hand on her cheek, admitting fondly, "I love you. Do you love me?"

"Yes." She nodded, breathless. "I love you, Frodo Baggins." Frodo leaned in and kissed her. For a moment, nothing else mattered. It was just them. Frodo wondered if this kiss would last, if only for a few more seconds. She released him, but they stayed that way for another moment or two.

"Aria—" Frodo said, caressing her cheek. She embraced him fondly. He wrapped his arms around her, not wanting to let her go. He was unaware that Teresa ran over to Jessica and Davin, annoyed yet furious.

"Don't you realize, sis?" Jessica asked Teresa, shaking her head, "You can't have everything. I know. I was possessive towards Frodo, too, before I met Davin." She suggested, "Now things are better."

"What about them?!" Teresa asked, pointing to Frodo and Aria. "I don't get it! I was supposed to have Frodo! We were going to live on a farm!"

"If you want a farm, we can leave Minas Tirith and find some land," Davin suggested. "It'll be good for all of us!"

"I agree," Jessica said, facing her younger sister. "Who knows? You might get what you deserve."

"Oh, I will," Teresa said, snarling. She watched Frodo dance with Aria. They looked so happy. So, why wasn't she? Maybe she could bug the happy couple, or pester them until they were annoyed with her! She wasn't getting away with this without getting her revenge. This fangirl wasn't ready to let go of Frodo just yet! She would see that promptly!

.

The next morning, Teresa left her and her sister's house. She had to find Mortar and Serena. Now would have been the perfect moment to prank Frodo and Aria. But where were that black cat and his mate?

Wait! There they were! In the trash can. Why were they doing there?

"What are you two doing?" Teresa asked, concerned.

"Teresa!" Mortar jumped out of the trash can. "Serena and I were looking for food."

"We left Aragorn's party early and decided to look for food in trash cans," Serena explained, hesitant.

"Right. I need your help." Teresa said, kneeling before them. "I need to get back at Frodo and Aria. Frodo dumped me last night. I think Frodo has a habit of dumping girls whenever he pleases."

"Maybe he has his reasons," Serena said, confused. "Teresa, what do you want?"

"Look, I just want to prank them. Besides, Mortar's hung around villains. I'd like to know how it's done! How one can pester Frodo and Aria?" Teresa asked, smiling.

"Teresa," Mortar sighed, "you don't know the first thing about being a villain. I was one for centuries. _Why_ do you want my help?"

"I just told you," Teresa said, confused.

"Look, Serena and I will do it." Mortar agreed.

"We will?" Serena asked, confused.

"Yes, or we'll never hear the end of it!" Mortar said, turning to Teresa. "But we'll need to do this quick. How does the old water bucket prank sound to you? We'll set it up outside Frodo's house before he returns from his walk. What do you say?"

"Hmm…" Teresa gave it some thought. She liked this idea! "Let's do it."

"Right." Mortar said, smiling.

Serena shook her head. There were consequences to this plan. She knew it to be true. She just hoped Frodo wouldn't take this too hard.

.

 _An Hour Later…._

Teresa giggled. The water bucket was ready, all set up above the front door to Frodo's house. She gave a thumbs up to Mortar, who nodded in return. Teresa moved behind the corner, rope in hand, as Frodo and Aria approached the house.

"Oh, hello Mortar! What are you doing here?" Aria asked, happily.

"Come on, Aria! Let's go in!" Frodo said, opening the front door.

Teresa let go of the rope. _Splash!_ She jumped out from the corner, witnessing Frodo and Aria drenched and in shock. Teresa laughed so hard she couldn't stop. It was perfect! The right revenge she needed to get back at those two! Mortar chuckled. To her surprise, Serena shook her head, rushing towards Frodo and Aria with compassion in her eyes.

"How dare you!" Frodo said to Teresa, fuming. Aria darted inside the house, not saying two words to anyone. "Aria!" Frodo called, desperate.

"I can't – I can't do this!" Aria said, shaken.

"What? It's a great prank!" Teresa said, astonished. She told Frodo and Aria, smugly, "Don't you get it! If it weren't for you and Frodo being together, I wouldn't have had help with this plot! It's perfect!"

"Do you not understand what you've done?" Frodo said, serious.

"What?" Teresa asked, confused. "I thought it was funny. It made me feel better after you dumped me."

Frodo paused, doing his best to keep calm. "Look, I know you're mad at me for what I did to you, but this is not the way to do it!"

"I agree," Serena said, just as shocked. "We can't keep doing this to ourselves! If one authoress is in a bad state, due to someone pranking her, then how are the rest of us supposed to act? This is a time of peace, not revenge." She pointed to Mortar and Teresa, "I know you both have your histories," she looked at Frodo now, concerned, "So do you and so does Aria. We need to take this into account before we go after each other again! Everyone is different. I say it's time we act mature before we overpower ourselves."

She said last. "I'll check up on Aria. You two apologize to her and to Frodo," she looked at Mortar and Teresa now, "or we won't hear the end of this." She went inside the house without another word.

"Aria shouldn't have said our relationship was sour. It's rude!" Teresa said to Frodo, serious.

"I think it's time we deserve an apology," Frodo said, gesturing to Teresa and Mortar to enter his house. "Come on!" He brought them over to Aria, who stared at Teresa in annoyance. She said nothing until Frodo spoke to her. "All of this started because of what you said about me and Teresa. I'll let them apologize, but I think you should, too. We won't have any rest until you do apologize."

A silence fell between them. Aria trembled. She looked up at Teresa, admitting truthfully, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me! I made a prediction and it ruined your relationship. This shouldn't have happened! I tend to say things without thinking!" She paused. "I should be more aware of my surroundings, and how it affects people!" She looked up at Frodo and Teresa, speaking honestly, "Again, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you both."

"Well, you did tamper with my relationship with Frodo," Teresa said, admitting freely. "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have let my emotions get in the way of what's important. I made you two miserable."

"I'm sorry for being a jerk! It was all Teresa's idea! I just went along with it!" Mortar squirmed.

"I'm sorry you went through with all of this," Frodo admitted. "It's over now. We can relax." He turned to Aria, saying kindly, "Aria, why don't you go wash up? I'll talk to you later." He watched Aria leave the room, before facing Teresa again. He said, calmly, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. You seem happier now." Teresa said, speaking from the heart.

"I am." Frodo smiled. "Thank you for asking."

"You're welcome." She said, "Well, we each have our journeys to face. This is one of them." She sighed. "I'll leave you alone now." She whispered in his ear. "Goodbye Frodo. I hope we meet again sometime."

Frodo nodded, watching her leave the house in good spirits. He looked on at Mortar and Serena as they fled the house on better terms. He waved to the two cats before closing the door, glad this mess was over. Now, they could enjoy the sights of Minas Tirith in peace, for however long it lasted.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	26. 18: To Woo a Broken Heart

**Disclaimers:** See Preface to Book Five for more info.

*.*.*

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics and taking a break, too. :)

*.*.*

 **Chapter Eighteen:**

 **To Woo a Broken Heart**

Inside the Book

Teresa sighed. The last thing she wanted to do was leave Frodo. She knew Frodo would leave for the Undying Lands! She couldn't bear the thought of not being with him when that happened. And yet, she knew in her heart that she had to become too possessive of him, much like Jessica had been possessive towards Frodo!

Well, she hoped Frodo was happy. That was all that mattered. But how could she go on without him? They had fallen in love at Safe Haven, but was that love fleeting? Frodo had looked at her with great interest. It was almost like he wanted to be with her. She believed it! Now, things were unclear.

She had been a fool! A fool for thinking that Frodo truly loved her, when he really loved another. How could she have been so careless? She was smarter than this, and yet, she let the fangirl side take over!

Life was cruel! She needed to see past this and move on. Jessica found someone in Gondor that she cherished. Maybe Teresa could find that special someone, too! But who could she depend on to guide her on her path? Hmm… this was interesting!

.

Teresa followed her footsteps to a jeweler's shop. She meandered over to a workbench, sitting outside the shop, and sat down next to a young man with blond mullet hair and donned in light blue clothes. He stopped working and looked at her, confusion in his eyes. Teresa met his gaze, wondering what his story was like.

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

"I suppose." Teresa leaned back against the wall.

"Is there something on your mind, miss?" the young man asked, serious.

"Frodo Baggins broke up with me. I got mad and pranked him." Teresa raised her eyebrows. "Life doesn't get any better than that."

"How did he take it?" the man asked, curious.

"Not well." She said, casually. "He was all moody. I did apologize to him and his new girlfriend." She shrugged, calming down. "Not that I'm worried. I helped save Middle-earth, but I still can't date the most famous hobbit." She shook her head. "My fangirlish side took over. All I could talk about was marriage. He took it the wrong way." She added, softly, "I'm not ready to be married. I just got out of college!"

"Um… miss, who are you?" the man asked, uncertain.

"Teresa Nytch." Teresa introduced herself. "I'm not from around here! I'm sorry I vented like that. We hardly know each other."

"It's all right." The man replied. "I don't get out a lot either. I did hear about your bravery." He extended his hand to her. "Wylian. I work here part-time and spend most of my days up at the Houses of Healing, helping the sick and injured."

Teresa shook his hand, grateful to find someone who wasn't afraid of her. "It's nice to meet you, Wylian."

"Likewise." Wylian smiled at her. He continued to pound on the gemstone. "So, what brought you here? To Middle-earth?"

"Well, I'm here to save Middle-earth… again." Teresa admitted, gruffly.

"Why should Middle-earth be saved once again?" Wylian asked, confused.

"Item dropping," Teresa admitted. "Apparently, I don't have to do all the work. Merlin's taking care of things. I just need to wait for him to get me a ride home."

"And why do you want to go home?" Wylian asked further. "You want to stay, don't you?"

"It's not home," Teresa said.

"Really? Because, you know, if you stay here, I can offer you a job." Wylian blushed. "Not that you need to work. You're famous, Teresa. Everyone knows that! I'll stop and let you get back to seeing the sights of Minas Tirith." He chipped away at the gemstone.

"Oh!" Teresa stood up, saddened. She moved away, realizing she made a big mistake. "I'll leave you alone then."

"Hey!" Wylian stopped her in her tracks. "If you ever need to talk, come and find me. I'll be here or at the Houses of Healing."

Teresa paused. This was the best news she heard all day! "Of course! Thank you." She ran off in excitement.

"You're welcome," Wylian said, loud enough for Teresa to hear.

.

Teresa did find Wylian again. They talked for hours for the next two weeks, which led to many sightseeing travels throughout the White City. Teresa loved it! She wanted to spend time with Wylian! However, she wasn't counting on the conversation they had, while spending time at the Houses of Healing's garden.

"I have to leave." Wylian stood up, approaching a fountain. "I'll be traveling through Gondor within the year to look for farmland. I'll be looking for hands to help me tend it, but it is not my only desire." He added, facing her, "I was hoping to find a wife here as well. I was wondering if that wife might be you."

"Wylian, this is quick – our relationship – it's all happening so fast!" Teresa said, surprised.

Wylian smiled at her. "I know. That's why I'm not going to speed up our relationship." He sat down next to her. "I'm taking things slow and we have the year, even until the spring to decide what to do. Only until I'm sure we're ready, then we'll marry." He smiled. "Just think, I get to marry the most famous girl in Middle-earth and I'm not worried about it."

"My sister's boyfriend, Davin, has been thinking the same as you," Teresa admitted, gazing into his eyes. "He wants to own a farm, too. Jessica's raving about it."

"Then let's bring them along!" Wylian said, curious. "Why not? It'd be perfect! The simple life! It's all we want, Teresa. I won't let that dream die. Not for anything!"

"Do you think we'll be happy living on a farm?" Teresa asked, curious.

"Why wouldn't we?" Wylian asked. He admitted, holding her hand. "Don't worry, Teresa. I'll make sure that Merlin makes you big again. We'll be together." He kissed her hand. "I promise."

Teresa knew this was right, but how was Merlin going to help? A part of her wanted to stay a hobbit, but another part told her this was for the best. She sighed, realizing what she must do.

.

Merlin's house stood next door to Gandalf's house. Inside, there was a variety of furniture, including cushioned chairs and couches. There was even a garden just outside the living room. It was the perfect setting for the wizard to test out his potions and help out those in need.

"Merlin!" Wylian burst into the living room, carrying Teresa on his back. "Merlin! Oh, there you are!" Teresa giggled at the sight of Merlin using his magic to sort through books and scrolls.

"It's proper to knock, instead of barging in!" Merlin said, softly.

"Look, we need your help," Wylian told him, setting Teresa down gently.

"We need your help! I want to be human again!" Teresa said, observing the wizard.

"I thought you might approve of being a hobbit." Merlin looked at her with a warm smile. "Having second thoughts?"

"This is right!" Teresa said, shyly.

"Is it now?" Merlin said, stunned. "Is that your final choice?"

"Yes – sort of. I don't know." Teresa shook her head. What was she doing? She looked up at Merlin, curious. "Can you make me big?"

"Yes, I can do that," Merlin said, moving into the kitchen. "But you must know that once you change back, while you're here in this world, the effects will only last as long as the spell I cast upon this world. Once it's done, you may be a hobbit again, until I send you back." He added, smiling, "Do not fear! You'll be back to your old self in no time!"

"That's a risk we're going to have to take," Wylian said, keenly.

Raulin set down a cauldron on the table. Teresa's nostrils picked up a pungent smell of plums emitting from the cauldron.

"It stinks!" She waved her hand in the air.

"Not all potions smell divine," Merlin said, passing to her a vial, filled with the purple liquid. "Drink it all up."

Teresa did. Seconds after Merlin snatched the vial from her hands, Teresa burped. She did not feel good… wait. What was happening? She was growing and her clothes were growing with her. How could this be? Did she do something wrong? No! It was that vial! That liquid! She felt better, but also felt her limbs grow and shrink at the same time.

"Ow!" Her feet hurt badly.

"I told you," Merlin said. "As I said, this potion will last as long as the spell lasts. You'll be in for a rough night, at least until the transformation is complete. Then you should be fine."

"Let's go," Wylian said, leading Teresa outside. He looked at Merlin, saying, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Merlin said, grinning.

"This had better work!" Raulin said to the wizard, aloud. "Otherwise—"

"She'll be fine! Trust me, Raulin. I know my potions." Merlin said, heading back inside, shutting the door behind him. Teresa hadn't thought of changing her fate. For now, they were making progress.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	27. 19: Desire to be Human

**Disclaimers:** See Preface to Book Five for more info.

*.*.*

Here is the rewritten version of Chapter 19.

*.*.*

 **Chapter Nineteen:**

 **Desire to be Human**

Inside the Book

The glad days continued throughout April. Erita made her way to the balcony, on the second floor of her house. She wanted to take in the surroundings, get a feel more for Minas Tirith. In all, it was a very slow day. Who knew when Merlin would get his ruminations done and fixed the item dropping. She just hoped Merlin did this before the spell was complete. She reached the balcony now and sat down on a stool, close to the stone railing. It was nice here. Quiet.

"Erita." It was Rune, the dark-haired Burmese cat. He moved to the balcony and perched on the rail, looking directly at her. "How are you?"

Erita shrugged. "I'm fine. I could be better. The war took everything from us, and now we have to rebuild."

"Erita," Rune gulped, "there's something I haven't told you, I haven't told anyone, about my past. Merlin's the only one who knows it. The reason why I became a cat in the first place." He huffed, surprising himself, "It's been so long ago since I recalled the tale of how my sister and I became cats. Serena, too! She's part of this."

"Go on." Erita nodded, curious.

"I'll do my best to remember, but the details are a bit hazy." Rune paused, beginning his explanation. "Before Raulin started working with Merlin, and after the Knights of the Round Table formed, Merlin took on apprentices. There were two who worked with him. A brother and sister. Both were human."

"You and your sister, Renee?" Erita gasped in excitement.

"Yes! We were known back then as Tristan and Eos." Rune smiled. "I was the kinder of the two, but stubborn. My sister Eos – she was more naïve and mischievous. I could never get her to sit down and study." He paused. His expression changed from happiness to sorrow. "Merlin was known for using spells to do good. Well, that wasn't enough for my sister! She wanted more," he smiled, "but then so did I."

"What did you do?" Erita asked, curious.

"Eos and I worked together on a new spell: the chaos spell." The Burmese cat explained, "With that spell, items would drop into a world all at once and the sun would transform into a black hole. It'd be the end of the world as we know it." He admitted, "Merlin didn't like what we were doing. He caught us. I tried to stop Eos, but she was getting too full of herself, and so Merlin jetted us into a world. A world where a witch named Selene cast a spell on us, transforming us into Burmese cats and giving us new names."

"Rune and Renee," Erita said, understanding. "It makes sense."

"That isn't all. Selene transformed herself into a Nebelung cat, named Serena. She may be hanging around Mortar because she sees something in him, but that isn't the only reason she's here." Rune said, "If my sister becomes human, she'll wreak havoc on Middle-earth. She may attempt the chaos spell again. The reason Merlin created the reader spell and the item dropping spell was to help prevent this doomsday."

"Will you be human again?" Erita asked, curious.

"That's why Merlin sent you and your friends here." Rune shook his head. "I'll have to become human in order to stop my sister. She may try to attack the readers. I cannot let her do that, nor let her get her memories back. I may have been cursed with remembering, but it's for the best. No one can know until it's time." He leaped down from the balcony. "Well, I'll see you at Merlin's house or Gandalf's. It's time, Erita. Let's hope we're ready."

"I hope so, too," Erita said, looking out at the landscape again.

It was now or never.

.

Erita made her way down the street, knocking on the front door to Gandalf's house. There was a gruff voice, allowing her entry into his house. She made her way past the door, closing it behind her, before entering the parlor. She stopped the moment she saw Rune, Renee, Mortar, and Serena, who glared at the two Burmese cats or rather just Renee. Did she know something, some secret she was keeping locked in her heart?

Was it possible Serena was the witch Rune spoke of? Erita didn't know. She just hoped that this spell would work.

"Good luck, brother!" Renee smiled at Rune. "I hope you're happy."

"Yes. So, do I!" Serena said, intrigued.

"Let's see how this goes," Merlin said, waving his hands in front of Rune. Erita waited, looking on in awe. There was no response, no magic. Rune was still Rune, the dark-haired Burmese cat. "I thought this would work," Merlin admitted, serious. He told the Burmese cat. "I'm sorry, Rune. This isn't my kind of magic."

"Here. Let me try," Gandalf said, waving his staff in front of the Burmese cat.

 _Flash!_

Erita gasped, looking in awe at the sight of Rune transforming into a dark-haired man with flowing fluffy locks. Brown robes draped over the muscular man, as he took his first steps. He almost stumbled, nearly collapsing in front of Erita, who helped him stand up. The man's emerald eyes met her sapphire ones with such interest and longing. She hadn't expected this, not by a long shot. He looked so young and so rugged, something she saw in Legolas when she had her crush on him. Correction: she still had a crush on Legolas. This was different but in a good way.

"Rune?" Erita asked, confused.

"Erita!" The man embraced her with warm affection. "It's Tristan now!" He whispered in her ear. That gentle, deep voice drew Erita in. She looked into his eyes, curiosity flowing between them. She smiled at him, glad to see he was learning a new skill.

"Do you remember anything?" Erita asked, curious. "Anything at all?" She asked as he moved her raven hair out of her eyes. She grinned, watching him, wondering when he might speak again.

"I do. I remember everything!" Tristan said, taking her in. Erita gulped. Her heart raced in her chest as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Her heart soared with joy. The moment passed and he released her, taking a wooden staff from the wall. The staff had a green jewel embedded to the top of the wood. Tristan smiled at her, before facing the others. "What did I miss?" Erita giggled, glad to see he was still Rune in some ways.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	28. 20: Tristan

**Disclaimers:** See Preface to Book Five for more info.

*.*.*

Here is the rewritten version of Chapter 20.

*.*.*

 **Chapter Twenty:**

 **Tristan**

Inside the Book

"Welcome back, Tristan," Merlin said, pleased.

Tristan looked at his surroundings. Everything seemed much clearer. All the colors, radiating off of each other to give it that nice texture. He was so used to the cat's eyes that he nearly forgot what it was like to be human. Was this truly his life now? He gulped at the sight of the Nebelung cat.

Serena. Or was she truly the witch Selene, the same witch who cursed him and his sister to the life of a cat? He didn't know, but the way that Nebelung cat looked at him was enough to send shivers up his spine.

"Come on, Tristan!" Erita's voice was distant. And yet, Tristan followed her into a garden. Merlin's garden. Tristan sat down beside her, taking in her features. She was beautiful, with dark hair and fair complexions. It was as if he fell in love with her again, even though they knew each other for months.

He learned that she was a Legolas fan. Tristan smirked. Oh, he couldn't wait to show the Fellowship how amazing he looked now! He grinned! Oh, they would be so surprised!

"Rune—" Erita's voice got his attention. That name stuck with Tristan for many centuries. It was a part of him.

"What?" Tristan snapped his head up.

"I'm sorry, Tristan." Erita apologized. "What do we do now?" She asked, worried.

Tristan looked away, smirking. "I don't know." He admitted with dignity, "I missed being human. I almost wish I was a cat again, but sadly some things aren't meant to be." He said, "I was cursed in that form and yet it's a part of me. I don't know what I'd do without it."

Erita placed a hand on his. "We'll get through this. This is your true form."

"Is it?" Tristan asked, shaken up again. He felt parts of his cursed form return. The need to drink milk and water. The need to catch his prey with his claws. Maybe some things wouldn't leave, but he understood that this was his true form… or so he hoped. He placed a hand on his face in deliberation. "I don't want to pretend to be something I'm not!"

"What do you want?" Erita asked, concerned.

He looked at his hands. They felt familiar, and yet a part of him missed his furry body, the feeling of running for long distances without a break. How could he survive? How could he move on?

"Tristan, I'll help you." She said, pressing a hand against his cheek. "I promise."

"Thank you, Erita. You've always been kind to animals… and people." Tristan recovered, unsure why it was so easy to say 'animals'. Maybe it was due to the fact that he'd been an animal for so long.

"It takes some getting used to." She said, admitting freely, "I think I know what your true form is, and it's not human. It's an animal. A Burmese cat." She asked, curious, "Is being human what you truly want?"

"I don't know." Tristan looked at his hands again. For a moment, he saw furry paws. No! He mustn't withdraw! He mustn't! What should he do?

"Hey Tristan," Erita got his attention again, "we will get through this. It will be all right."

Tristan sighed. "I hope you're right."

.

The rest of April and into May flew by fast. Tristan performed numerous tasks during this time. He sat with Merlin, Raulin, and Gandalf, learning spells one day and off learning other things with the Fellowship, such as life lessons and how to woo Erita. The hobbits were a big help to him relearning how to cook, as well as sing merry songs.

Towards June, Tristan had become an expert on courting women. His target: Erita. He chose the morning of the Nytch sisters' wedding to garnish red roses and passed them to Erita, as a token of his affections towards her.

"Tristan, you didn't have to do this!" Erita blushed, smelling the roses.

"I wanted to." Tristan gestured, smiling. "It was Frodo's idea. He thought roses would do the trick. So, I bought them for you."

"Oh, how quaint!" Erita smiled, gently patting Tristan's nose with one of the roses. "I'll have to inform Frodo that he did a good job!"

"Well, you know how hobbits are!" Tristan said, also blushing. He asked, curious, "Look Erita, why don't we meet up after the weddings." He smirked. "I still don't understand why they would choose to have a wedding on the same day."

"Well, they are sisters! Sometimes sisters think alike." Erita said, "So, I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah. See you later!" Tristan said, waving to her. He waited until Erita was out of sight before lowering his hand. "What am I doing?" He whispered in annoyance, "I should be proposing to that girl! Oh, this is such a nightmare!"

.

Tristan wandered off to his house. He wasn't in the mood to go to a wedding, let alone two! The morning was still young! Maybe he needed some rest, the chance to think! That's what mattered most right now!

 _Clank!_

"What was that?" He spun around, but couldn't see anyone. The house was too quiet. Someone was in here. He brandished his sword, the one he received after some training with Legolas and Gimli, and called out, defensive, "Whoever you are, show yourself!"

"Hello, brother." A sneaky, feminine voice purred in the shadows.

"Come out!" Tristan said, cautious.

The figure moved out of the shadows, revealing a woman with flowing brown hair, hazel eyes, and donned in brown robes. In her hands was a black spiky staff with an orb embedded at the top, resting inside a clawed hand. She smirked upon seeing him.

"Eos," Tristan said, stunned.

"Good morning, brother," Eos said, joyful.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	29. 21: Eos

**Disclaimers:** See Preface to Book Five for more info.

*.*.*

 **Chapter Twenty-One:**

 **Eos**

Inside the Book

Tristan could hardly believe it! His sister was back! How was that possible? Had Merlin done something? Could he have miscalculated? Tristan always knew his sister wanted to be human again but to show off in this manner, in his house – was unthinkable! Was she aware how much damage she might cause? He hoped she did, but at the same time, his sister was unpredictable.

"Did you miss me?" Eos asked. An Abyssinian cat leaped onto her shoulder, perching there for the time being. "Oh! This is Silvanus, the Abyssinian cat who fled Edoras to Isengard. I found him under Saruman's chair and I thought, 'Might as well bring him to Minas Tirith!'" Her eyes lit up with excitement. "He thought it was wise."

She added in a whisper, "So I kept him under our noses the entire time."

"How did you get to Isengard?" Tristan asked, confused. He admitted, clearly, "Last time I checked, you were at Helm's Deep."

"Oh," Eos shrugged, "I have found ways to get around. There are secret passages scattered throughout the world. I intended to use those to reach Minas Tirith, but then I thought why not save Silvanus' life!" She chuckled sinisterly. "It feels good!" She admitted, cockily, "Oh Rune, did you really think it was that simple? Ensnaring me, when you knew full well that I would return, stronger than ever?"

"No, you didn't!" She pointed an index finger at him. "And now, there's a price that must be paid! I'm going to crash your friends' wedding day, right after they say 'I do'." She giggled, enjoying this moment. "So, if I were you, I'd flee… or not! My chaos spell is coming and when it does strike Middle-earth, there'll be no one left to stop it."

"There's always the counter-curse." Tristan shrugged. "You haven't thought of that, have you?"

"Of course. You mean that failsafe you put into the curse, so Middle-earth could be saved." She hissed. "I think I'll pass. There's no way that counter-curse will work."

"It would be a lot easier if you'd surrender." He shrugged. "Who would want to live the life of a newt?"

There was a pause, an impending silence that stayed with the two. Tristan wanted this fight to stop. Would his sister really use the chaos spell on the citizens of Middle-earth? That counter-curse was the only thing keeping this world safe.

"I'll, uh… I'll see you at the weddings." She smirked, disappearing into a cloud of smoke. Silvanus followed, leaping into the mist and vanishing from sight. Tristan was left alone with his thoughts. Oh, what could he do now?

.

Tristan looked at himself in a mirror. The brown robes were simple, but this was a themed wedding. He knew because Jessica and Teresa told him this, just before he agreed to come to their weddings as their guest. Hmm… the brown robes wouldn't be right for this occasion.

He waved his hand over himself. The brown robes changed to a white tunic, red pants, a red jacket, and a red waistcoat, as well as brown shoes. He nodded. This was good enough for a red-and-white themed wedding. He looked at himself one last time, before heading out the door.

He only hoped that his sister Eos didn't crash the weddings. He would see to it that she was taken care of properly.

.

The double wedding ceremony took place in the courtyard on the seventh level. It was Aragorn's wish that the wedding and its reception take place there, along with some live music to entertain the hosts and their guests. Tristan had never seen so much red and white before. Luckily, he made it and sat down in the back row. To his delight, the Fellowship of the Ring and their Watch were present, along with the Watch's mates, who took part as the bridesmaids for the happy couples.

Tristan turned his gaze to the brides. They were both dressed in red, while the men wore their best outfits. Hakim and Gandalf were the officiants, doing their best to make sure everything went smoothly.

One thing unsettled Tristan: where was Eos? She had to be hiding in the courtyard, but he couldn't find her! Oh no! Was she already plotting to ruin this day? He wouldn't have that!

He looked up again as the brides and grooms walked down the aisle, hand in hand. The wedding was over and now everyone moved into a tent, where the musicians played party music and the guests gathered around the buffet tables to have their fill of food, drink, and cake. Tristan sighed in relief. There was no sister causing trouble, all the guests were happy. Everything was good! He might as well enjoy himself.

"Tristan," Teresa approached him, eating a slice of cake, "it's good to see you!" She asked, curious, "Where is your sister, Renee? Or is it Eos?"

"It's Eos now. I don't know where she is," Tristan said, scanning the area a second time.

"You'll find her!" She added, moving away from him, "I'll tell Wylian that you've come to the wedding. He'll be so pleased!"

"Yeah," Tristan said, making his way past towards the cake table. Just as he picked up a slice of the marble cake and took a bite, a ringing sound reached his ears. It was soft at first, but then it grew in strength. He spun around, keeping the fork and the cake on the plate, as a green mist entered the tent. The mist took shape, taking the forms of a young woman and an Abyssinian cat.

Eos and Silvanus had arrived.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	30. 22: The Chaos Spell

**Disclaimers:** See Preface to Book Five for more info.

*.*.*

The beginning scene between Eos and the wedding crowd is inspired by the films "Sleeping Beauty" and "Maleficent". :) One of my OC cats' appearance is inspired by the ABC's "Boy Meets World" episode "The Witches of Pennbrook".

*.*.*

 **Chapter Twenty-Two:**

 **The Chaos Spell**

Inside the Book

Eos gazed at the shocked crowd. Good! She had their attention! That was exactly what she was going for! She moved her staff in front of her, gliding towards the middle of the room. She smirked at the crowd's scared faces. Good. Things were becoming more and more interesting!

"Gee, isn't this a surprising turnout?" Eos said, delighted. "No one gave me an invitation to this party. Not that I'm surprised. You seem to have forgotten me after the Battle of Morannon."

"You villain!" Teresa shouted in anger. She was blocked by her sister, Jessica. "Jess, do you know what she's capable of?!"

"Do you?" Jessica asked, cautious. "Eos was our friend, our supporter in the war."

"Yes. So, you remember!" Eos said with pride.

Mortar hissed, and yet Serena didn't stop him. Frodo peered at the two cats in angst. If they were going to do something, then they'd better do it quick – wait. No! What was he thinking? Surely, anyone deserved mercy. The way he spoke to Gollum, the way he treated him – it was all because of the Ring! Oh great!

"STOP!" Frodo shouted, approaching Eos. He stopped in front of the crowd, saying kindly to the witch in front of him, "Eos, you were once Renee, the cat we all know and love. Now you call yourself a villain. You deserve mercy! You don't have to do this! You don't have to use the chaos spell on Middle-earth. Turn back from this path. Please?"

"Frodo's right. There will be consequences, Eos if you use that chaos spell." Tristan told her, rephrasing what he said earlier. "You don't want to do it! The failsafe made sure that it could never be used again." He added, out of sympathy, "Don't do this!"

"No!" Silvanus charged onto one of the tables, announcing his presence. "Do you know why I returned?" He pointed to Eos. "It was because of her, but I don't need her now! No! Not when I can take you all down right here, right now!"

"This wedding was supposed to be happy!" Jessica said, furious.

"Sit down, Jessica Nytch, before I make you sit down!" Silvanus told her, serious. He looked at the crowd, chirping freely, "Now look: if any of you bozos want to take me down, I'll gut you all before your next coin purse is filled up! Do you understand? No human can face me. You're all humans! And you," he pointed to the animals, "you call yourselves animals? I've seen better! No cat will stand against me. No bird will take me down! _Ha!_ I would _love_ to see you try!"

"Well," a small cloaked figure moved out of the shadows. He leaped onto the table, taking off his hood and cloak, revealing a silver Abyssinian cat wearing a red pendant, "have you tried facing your brother yet, Silvanus?" It was Algar. Frodo recognized him from Lothlórien. What was he doing here? "Try me, brother. Really, not even you could stand against me. I've had years of experience—"

 _Whack!_

Algar collapsed on the table, waving his paws in front of his brother. Silvanus looked ready to attack him. There was a flash! Algar leaped down from the table with his brother on his tail. They scurried around Eos' legs, driving her nuts. Eos sighed, waving her hands and shooting lightning bolts at the two cats, missing them both, before targeting Algar.

 _No!_ Serena blocked her path. What was she doing? She – transformed into an elderly witch wearing dark robes and carrying a wooden staff. She straightened herself up, looking pleased. Mortar was stunned, as was the crowd.

"Serena? Can it be you?" Mortar asked, shocked.

"It's Selene, Mortar." The witch introduced herself. "I'm sorry for the dramatics. It was best that I keep my identity a secret." She shrugged. "It seems others have spoken up about my true identity."

"Wait." Algar stopped in front of the witch. "Selene is my wife. Are you her?"

"No." The witch shook her head. "I'm afraid you've been misinformed, or else this is one big coincidence. Your wife is in limbo. We just happen to have the same name."

"My grandmother is in limbo?" Gwen asked, stunned and confused. "How is that possible? Grandfather Algar said she died."

"She did, but now her spirit is trapped in that world." The witch sighed, explaining further to everyone, kindly, "I'm sorry, but the only way we're leaving Middle-earth freely is if the spell is complete. In order to do that, the items must leave this world and, I'm afraid, us, too." She looked at Eos. "I'm sorry, child, but there is a reason why you are here. You have come to unleash the chaos spell, and I believe this is right."

"What? No!" Frodo cried out, shaken. "No, you can't let her do this! It'll destroy Middle-earth!"

"And yet, it must be done." The witch said, clearly. She faced Merlin now with ease, "Merlin knows this, too."

"What?" Eos was shocked. Her expression changed to anger. "You can't be serious?"

"I'm afraid so," Selene said, pained. She nodded, telling the crowd, "Let her perform the spell! We'll see what happens afterward." She took a seat next to the cake table, grabbing a slice of cake and eating it. "This is a good cake!"

"You don't know what you're saying," Tristan said, deliberately. "We're giving my sister the chance to blow up Middle-earth, and you're eating cake? Seriously?!"

"Move!" Eos snaked her way past the crowd, heading out to the middle of the courtyard. "I've had enough discussions for one afternoon."

"Don't do this! You'll blow us up!" Frodo shouted, hoping that Eos would change her mind.

She didn't. Instead, she raised her staff towards the heavens, summoning the darkest clouds to her. Light emitted from the cloudbank, while purple lightning crashed into the courtyard, sending shockwaves throughout Middle-earth.

"Yes! It's working!" Eos cackled. Now she would have her revenge on Merlin! This was such a glorious day, a day where she would be free to do whatever she liked, while the world burned around her—

 _Blast!_

Sunshine broke through the cloudbank, summoning a portal of light in the middle of the courtyard. Eos screamed! She couldn't move, couldn't breathe – something was terribly wrong! What had she done to deserve this?

She spun around, catching Tristan's gaze. "TRISTAN! AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She was pulled through the portal, vanishing from sight.

.

Tristan stared at the portal in vain. Eos was in there! Given how much time the portal had left to stay open, there was only one task Tristan needed to do: he would have to go through the portal before it closed and sent all the objects, peoples, and animals back to their homeworlds. The failsafe was about to save them, before Merlin's spell could be complete and the book closed.

It was right! He knew it was! A hand grabbed him, stopping him in his tracks. He looked back at Erita with unrest. How was he going to explain this revelation to her, as quickly as possible?

"Tristan," Erita cried in pain.

"I have to go," Tristan said, right away. "I must find Eos before it's too late!"

"I know!" Erita called out. Tears streaked down her face. "Come and find me when you're done. I'll be waiting for you."

"We'll see each other again, Erita!" He kissed her hand, and then her lips. He wanted to hold onto her longer, but he couldn't. He released her and charged towards the portal, but not without looking back at her and saying, kindly, "We'll see each other again! I promise!" He turned to the crowd of onlookers and waved, "Goodbye everyone!" He met Erita's teary gaze one last time. "Good luck, Erita!" He ran through the portal, disappearing from sight.

The portal vanished and all was quiet. Erita wiped the tears from her eyes, saying with a shaken voice, "Goodbye Tristan. Good luck." She said, softly, "We'll all need it!"

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	31. 23: The Parting of Friends

**Disclaimers:** See Preface to Book Five for more info.

*.*.*

 **Chapter Twenty-Three:**

 **The Parting of Friends**

Inside the Book

The clouds broke up, revealing a bright afternoon sky. The tremors ended and the lines in the ground, formed by the earthquakes, faded away, leaving the land untouched. Erita ran towards the prow of the courtyard, where she witnessed numerous objects fade from view like they never belonged in Middle-earth, to begin with.

She grinned. It was such a good feeling, knowing the objects were returning to their homelands. She walked back to the wedding reception, her thoughts drifting to Tristan. Would she ever see him again?

She met up with Merlin, unsure what to do. "He's gone." She referred to Tristan. "He's not coming back."

"He will," Merlin answered, "just not at the same time. But come! Times are changing and we must be the ones to see this through until the end."

"Did it work? The failsafe? Are we going home?" Erita asked the wizard, curious.

"I believe so!" Merlin said, proudly, "But we have to be at our chosen spots in order for this to work. As you can see before you," he gestured to the animals disappearing on sight, "is time reorganizing itself. In two years, this will all be over."

"But… that's the end of the book!" Erita answered, shocked.

Merlin chuckled in admiration. "It is indeed." He laughed merrily, returning to the reception tent. "Now, I believe there is a slice of cake calling out my name!"

Erita shook her head, grinning in amusement. Such was the way of wizards, or so she guessed.

.

Midsummer arrived with Aragorn and Arwen's wedding. It was a grand celebration, but it also meant the time for Frodo and his friends to return home. Aragorn allowed this, under the condition that he stay for Théoden's funeral. He went as far as inviting Erita, Jessica, and Teresa to the funeral. The three women were adamant but agreed to say their goodbyes to Théoden while at Minas Tirith, to honor his loss. Aragorn reluctantly agreed.

As the three women approached the king, they also found the body of a dead grey and white malamute, resting next to the king's body. Who was he? Was he important?

"His name is Leon," Gizzard announced, startling the girls. He approached them with ease, "His body has been preserved by Gandalf, Merlin, and Raulin, so Éomer and the others can bury him properly." He sniffed in sadness. "He was a good friend and a loyal companion."

"I'm sorry. If only I had gotten here sooner." Teresa said, shocked.

"It's all right." Jessica embraced her sister. "We didn't know. Erita's been with him the longest."

Erita understood. She told Jessica and Teresa, promptly, "The reason we agreed to stay is that there'll be a portal open in Minas Tirith. Merlin told me this just this morning. So, we can't stay. We're the first group to go home." She shook her head. "No. It's better this way. I'm glad we saw Théoden when we did."

"I am sorry." Gizzard said, following the girls out of the hall. He added, "Do you think my brother and I can join you? We've agreed to stay in Minas Tirith, at least until Gwen's ready to go." He said, calmly, "There'll be another portal open for the animals here as well. We're not sure where it will take us. Clockwise and Rosalina have their own portal to catch."

"Thank you, Gizzard," Erita said, smiling.

"This is the second time I'll be parted with Clockwise!" Teresa snapped. She asked Gizzard, "Will I ever get to see him again?"

"One day, perhaps. It's been centuries since I saw home." The black cat said. He grinned, "It's been fun."

"I won't recognize home," Erita shook her head.

Gizzard chuckled. "I doubt we will." He told the three women, "Come. I think it's time we say goodbye."

Erita nodded silently, following him back to the citadel. She just hoped they were all ready for the journey home.

.

The morning before the departure, there were hugs and sorrowful looks among the Watch, the Fellowship, and others in this group. This was a teary goodbye, but one that needed to happen before members of the group left Middle-earth via the portal.

Mortar sighed in sorrow. He was too depressed to think. His brother was leaving, and now he had to separate from the witch Selene – it was unthinkable! Why did this have to happen to him?! Okay, he needed to calm down. He slunk over to the elderly woman. He really didn't want to do this. He didn't want to leave! And yet, he had to. This was ridiculous!

"I know you must leave." Selene nodded. "I understand."

"I don't want to leave you!" Mortar said, saddened. "You were my mate, and now you're human! It doesn't make sense!" He leaped onto her and gave her a warm hug. "I'm gonna miss you!"

"As will I," Selene said, setting him down. "You go. Meet with your friends. I'll be fine."

The black cat was at a loss for words. What was he supposed to do? Oh wait, there was Gizzard – Ester, about to take the portal with Gwen, Algar, and Silvanus. He ran towards his younger brother, embracing him in seconds.

"Mortar!" Gizzard chimed in, smiling, "This is embarrassing!"

"I know." Mortar chuckled, releasing him. "We'll see each other again. I promise." He looked back at the others, seeing Teresa embrace Frodo tightly, before hugging his girlfriend. Mortar shook his head. Some people never learned. He looked back at his brother in angst. "Take care of yourself out there! Limbo is not like Middle-earth."

"I can stay longer if you'd like!" Gizzard | Ester said, confused.

"Stay or go! It's up to you!" Silvanus cried in annoyance.

"Let's go, Silvanus!" Algar said, leading him through the portal.

"Ester, we ought to go," Gwen said to her mate, concerned.

Gizzard nodded. He faced his older brother with a warm heart. "I'll see you soon!"

"Goodbye brother!" Mortar shook his paw, before embracing him again. The moment passed and they released. He watched Gizzard leave with Gwen via the portal, before looking back at Selene. He knew what to do. Taking a breath, Mortar followed another portal out of Middle-earth. The last he saw of Minas Tirith was Clockwise | Reyes wave happily to him. Mortar laughed. Some things never changed.

.

Clockwise flew after Rosalina towards Fangorn Forest. It had been fifteen days since he saw Gizzard leave Middle-earth with Gwen, Algar, and Silvanus. He hoped they wouldn't get themselves into too much trouble. Then again, he too was heading for a portal with Rosalina, in hopes that they would start a proper family together.

The red macaw wouldn't forget all that he learned here. He had to admit his old master, Teresa, changed as well. She was normal and that surprised him. It made her stand out amongst everyone living in this world. Maybe she would lead her own life. Maybe they would meet again, or maybe fate would drag him on another quest with the hobbit Frodo Baggins—

"Clockwise, come on!" Rosalina called, getting his attention. Nope! Their eyes weren't deceiving them. A portal had opened up in the Eaves of Fangorn Forest.

"I'm coming, dear!" Clockwise said, following Rosalina through the trees and in the portal. They were inside the rainforest, where it all began for the macaws.

.

Frodo looked out the guest room window inside _The_ _Prancing Pony_. It had been months since he watched Teresa leave with Jessica and Erita through a portal, after the three women said their goodbyes to him, Davin, and Wylian. The two men were in sorrow but wished the hobbit well on his journey home. Frodo asked if they would ever find Jessica or Teresa again, and received this answer:

" _One day, we will," Wylian said._

" _We just need to be brave. We'll see our women again." Davin said in encouragement._

The hobbit sighed in regret. He learned a lot from this journey and would not return to the Shire the same hobbit as he left it. He'd seen too many worlds, including Safe Haven. He was changed.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam called, getting his attention, "Are you alright?"

"I don't know, Sam," Frodo said, admitting freely.

"You should get some sleep," Sam said, heading off to bed.

"I will," Frodo said, looking out the window one last time.

.

He hadn't expected the Battle of Bywater and the War of the Ring to end like this. Frodo had done his best to convince Saruman and Gríma Wormtongue to come back to the light, but Saruman refused and cursed him. Now, Saruman's corpse turned to dust and shriveled into a hideous skull, which Frodo covered and walked away. Bag End was supposed to be a safe place! But now, that part of him was gone.

He returned to his friends with sorrow in his eyes. "This wasn't supposed to happen!" Frodo shook his head. "Now things are changed."

"Maybe," Merry said, inquiring. "The War of the Ring has met its end at Bag End!"

"Yes. So, it has." Frodo said, uncertain.

"Well, now we must clean up this mess. Then we'll say the War of the Ring is truly over!" Sam huffed. Frodo met Aria's gaze. She followed him. He approached her in understanding.

"I'm sorry, Frodo," Aria said, consoling him, while he embraced her fondly.

The time for rebuilding the Shire had come.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	32. 24: The Last Chapter

**Disclaimers:** See Preface to Book Five for more info.

*.*.*

 **Chapter Twenty-Four:**

 **The Last Chapter**

Inside the Book

Sam looked at the box that Galadriel had given to him back in Lothlórien. What would he do with it? Would it help restore the Shire to its glory days? He hoped so, but who could tell, when he feared that an object might fall out of the sky and destroy everything he had… again.

"Mr. Frodo, what if an object flies in while I'm doing my labors? It'll look very bad around here!" Sam huffed. "Oh, if only I had that horseshoe, then I'd be happy!"

Frodo laughed. "Never mind the horseshoe, Sam! Think about the joys and wonders of rebuilding the Shire! It'll help us out in the end."

"Besides, no harm will come to us anymore. Merlin's spell is nearly complete." Aria chimed in, smiling.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Sam said, planting the first bit of dust into the earth. In no time at all, the soil became thicker and the trees grew again. The Party Tree never looked so spectacular! He was impressed with his handiwork, but there was much to be done and not much time to spend talking.

Still, all good things must come to pass, as Sam would soon learn.

.

Frodo fell ill again in March. The Gaffer found him in a half dream, clutching Arwen's pendant. Aria tried to help but was pulled away from the scene by the Cottons, who reassured her that Frodo would be healthy again. Aria understood but felt useless all the same. Eventually, she was back to the schedule, feeling sorrier but wiser.

Frodo recovered the next day in good health. Weeks passed before Sam returned. It was around this time that Frodo asked him and Rosie to come and live with him at Bag End after they married. Sam and Rosie did wed in the Spring of 1420, by Shire Reckoning. Frodo was the luckiest hobbit to have Sam as a friend.

It also felt like his book self and he was merging into one being. He wasn't alone, for the whole of the Shire and Middle-earth felt the same effects. It made Frodo wonder if the items dropping into Middle-earth ever happened. It also made him wonder what his life would be like after the book ended. It was a shame that he wouldn't know the answer yet, until the book and Merlin's spell was complete, which was coming up.

One day, Frodo was in the study, finishing his book when Sam entered the room, delighted to see the title of Frodo's book underneath Bilbo's handwriting.

"The last pages are for you," Frodo said, smiling heartedly. He added, reminiscing, "It is strange, Sam. I feel like I've been here before, telling you this."

"I felt it, too," Sam admitted, quite plainly, "It's as if we know what's about to happen, but where our journey goes next is unclear."

"Well," Frodo looked at his handiwork. He closed the Red Book, saying, "we know one thing: this book will be yours to write down your family history and that of Middle-earth's." He smiled again, "I know you'll do well, Sam. Use this book wisely."

"I will, Mr. Frodo," Sam smiled, uncertain what his best friend meant by this.

.

Frodo and Sam set out together on September the twenty-first. They looked back to see Aria ride with them on her pony from Minas Tirith, which she named Saxon. It was a peaceful trip. Frodo looked at Aria as if she was an old friend. His mind barely recalled her. How odd!

At last, the three Travelers met with Gandalf, Galadriel, Elrond, Gildor, and many fair Elven folk, who were accompanying them on this ride to the Grey Havens. That made Aria a little troubled. Where were Merlin and Raulin?

"We made it!" Merlin cried out in delight, riding alongside them. "I thought we would!"

"Yes," Raulin declared, "we enjoyed this ride." He turned to Frodo, Sam, and Aria, "Have you forgotten each other already, my friends?"

"Oh, don't trouble them with minor details. I'm sure they'll do fine." Merlin said with a smile.

"It's the book, isn't it?" Frodo asked the two wizards. "It's why Sam and I can hardly recall the items dropping into our world, or why I barely remember having a girlfriend? It's because the books are being restored!"

"Yes. The spell is almost complete." Merlin explained, "There is one final part that has yet to be played out, and for that, I'm sure Aria would like to see for herself."

"Is it the Grey Havens?" Aria asked, confused. "Is that what you meant?"

Merlin shook his head. "No, but we are very close to the last page of this book. Whether it's the end of the story is another matter."

"Oh," Aria said, saddened.

"Aria," Frodo got her attention, "this will not be the end. It is the beginning." He explained, "We cannot change how the books' chapters will end." He sighed, "But if you can find a way to make peace with the last chapter of 'The Return of the King', I will be forever grateful."

Aria didn't like this. The Grey Havens… Frodo leaving Middle-earth… it was all too much to bear! How could she get past this chapter and still lose Frodo, like she did back in the Field of Cormallen? Wasn't there any way to change things, just so Frodo could stay longer?

Frodo rested a hand on her shoulder. "Aria, I must do this. I'm losing all sense that the items were ever in Middle-earth, as well as the animals and the people that came to this world. The book is being restored and so are my memories." He added in remorse, "If I do remember our time together, even the times we shared with our friends, then I will look for you. This must be done. I'm sorry. We'll see each other again. I promise." He embraced her for a while, and then let go.

The companions journeyed on to the Grey Havens, where they met with Merry and Pippin. Frodo hugged and kissed the foreheads of Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Aria, before climbing aboard the elven boat. All memories of his time in Middle-earth, during the events of the book, flowed back into his mind, overwhelming him in grief and relief. He gave one last smile to his friends, Merlin, and Raulin, before leaving Middle-earth at last.

.

Aria rode with Merry, Pippin, Sam, Merlin, and Raulin. As they rode, Merry, Pippin, and Sam continued onwards, lost in their thoughts and conversations. Aria tried to reach out, but it was as if they'd forgotten about her like she was a voice in the wind.

"What's happening?" Aria asked Merlin and Raulin, concerned.

"It is the end of the book. The last page is about to finish up as is my spell." Merlin said, understanding.

"Why is this happening?" Aria pressed further.

"Oh, you ask so many questions," Raulin said, serious. He laughed, merrily. "Don't worry, my friend. Sometimes the journey's end cannot be found on the last page of a story. No. Sometimes, there is no end, only a beginning and the continuation of that story afterward."

"Will they remember?" Aria asked as she, Merlin, and Raulin stopped in front of Bag End. Her voice fell silent, the moment Sam spoke up again to Rosie and Elanor:

" _Well, I'm back," he [Sam] said._

"And that, my friends, is the end of 'The Lord of the Rings'," Merlin smirked to Raulin and Aria.

"What—" Aria's voice hushed, but it wasn't her own making. A bright light smacked her and everyone around her. She looked up at the sky. The words 'The End' stayed for a moment, before fading away. She gazed at the two wizards in confusion. "What happened?!"

"That is my spell and it is complete," Merlin said, pleased. "The 'The End' was there for show. There is no 'The End' at the end of 'The Return of the King' book."

"What do you mean?" Aria asked, stunned.

"Aria!" Sam ran outside Bag End, embracing her. "I thought we lost you! We lost ourselves, too!" He admitted to the three Travelers, "I remember. I remember everything! The items, the people, and the animals. All of it! We've reached our journey's end!"

"Have we?" Merlin smiled.

"So, what's next?" Raulin asked, curious.

"Now, we live, in any way we can," Merlin said, calmly.

"What about Frodo?" Aria asked, concerned. "Will he return?"

"Perhaps, but he is not ready to enter Middle-earth again. He will find you, Aria. Don't worry." Merlin said, opening a portal. "Come. I think it's time we finish this story, properly."

"We can travel between worlds, right?" Sam asked the wizard, curious. Merlin smirked again, nodding in support.

"Yes Sam, I believe the gateway between realms is now open," Merlin said.

"Well, I hope Erita finds Tristan," Aria said in encouragement.

"Why do you say that?" Raulin and Sam asked, curious.

"Because she's going to be surprised when he shows up at her door! The same with Mortar and everyone!" Aria said, happily. "Oh, I believe we'll get what we deserve!"

"Yes, Aria!" Sam, Merlin, and Raulin said, smiling. It was good to be back.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)

 **References:**

The last section of this chapter is inspired by Season 6 of ABC's television show "Once Upon a Time". A few lines of dialogue and descriptions come from _The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King_ book, Chapter IX, "The Grey Havens".


	33. 25: Home Again

**Disclaimers:** See Preface to Book Five for more info.

*.*.*

 **Chapter Twenty-Five:**

 **Home Again**

Outside the Book

 _Flash!_

Erita woke up in disarray. She was laying on her nice, soft mattress under her green sheets and covers. Something was different. She turned her gaze to her bedroom walls. All around her were posters, and they weren't just of Legolas. There were also posters of the Fellowship of the Ring, as well as a poster of Legolas with his bow and arrow, as well as Erita's black cat Mortar moving beside him, winking at her. His eyes weren't bloodshot, but yellow. The purest yellow she ever saw. Mortar was smiling at her.

She moved off the bed towards a writing desk. That was new. She flipped open the wood-paneled cover, revealing her laptop, as well as a note from the Men in Black that read, plain and simple:

 _Erita,_

 _Thank you for your help in restoring Middle-earth to its glory days!_

 _Here is a gift from Merlin._

 _He wants you to have this writing desk._

 _Use it wisely._

 _-The Men in Black_

 _P.S. You won't be able to drop items into Middle-earth anymore. Not literally. That part has been taken care of by Merlin. But hey, wouldn't write a fanfiction story serve you better? It would take your mind off of things. Wouldn't it? :)_

Erita chuckled. "Yes, you always did have a sense of humor!" She folded up the note, pondering over what to do next.

She looked at her calendar. It was 2018. She had been missing for a year! No wonder she couldn't remember her job! She found another note from the Men in Black saying she was free to do whatever she wanted, even travel to Middle-earth. They were letting her travel between worlds?! What?!

Well, maybe it wouldn't be so bad! Oh, she felt so changed! She was changed! She wasn't the same person she had been during her college days. Oh!

She sat in front of her laptop, researching everything she could about Middle-earth. Everything was the same as it had been in the books. The books? She found her copies of _The Lord of the Rings_ book trilogy and skimmed through them. They were back to normal! Awesome! Aww! Now she couldn't drop items into the books—

 _Crash!_

"Hello?" Erita checked under her bed. A black cat flew out from underneath the bed, shaking himself off and going nuts. She tried to calm him. Wait. Why did he look so familiar? "Mortar? Is that you?"

"Meow? Meow! MEOW!" It was Mortar! Erita recognized his deep voice. He leaped into her arms and hugged her. His face was scrunched up. Was he crying?

"It's going to be alright." Erita consoled him, but even she couldn't ignore the feeling in the pit of her stomach. She could relate because they both lost someone they loved, for reasons beyond their knowledge. Oh great. What a turn of events!

.

Erita made her way through the house, shocked to find it was two stories and filled with all things Middle-earth – and a few things here and there from other worlds. Why did she hear singing? Oh! A mirror showed her someone singing. Snow White? Mary Poppins? It made Erita smile!

She moved through the kitchen, stunned to see a blue refrigerator filled with food labeled for her and for Mortar. That was new! She looked at Mortar as he sat on a high stool, close to the counter. She filled a bowl of cooked meat and handed it to him. She smiled when he gobbled down the food.

"You are hungry!" Erita said, pleased.

Mortar looked up. Something was different. He checked his throat, testing it as best he could, "Meeoowww! Meeooww! Laaaa! _Laaaa!_ HAAAAAH!" He jumped up and down with excitement. "I can talk! I can speak! I feel so enamored!"

"It must be the food. What's in it?" Erita checked Mortar's food. It looked alright. Hmm. Something was up. She put the food away and closed the refrigerator door. There was a note attached to the refrigerator. It was from Merlin!

 _Erita,_

 _The food is for you and Mortar. It's safe to eat, but it will help Mortar regain his voice._

 _Enjoy!_

 _-Merlin_

Erita shrugged. "Okay!" She grabbed some spaghetti from a blue Tupperware and put it into a bowl. Why not? She didn't mind having spaghetti this late in the afternoon. Yes, she checked the clock! It was past noon! She looked at Mortar, who gave a mischievous smile. "Are you okay?"

"That depends." Mortar sniffled. "Serena is… Selene! The witch! NOOOO!" He wept in pain. "Why me?! WHY ME?! Oh why, oh why, oh _why_ me?!"

The microwave beeped. Erita pulled out the spaghetti and put it on a microwave heat pad. She made her way over to Mortar and sat down, a fork on hand as well as some napkins. Oh no! She forgot the drinks! She made a beeline back to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of milk, which she dumped into a glass and a bowl. Once the milk was put away, she passed the bowl to Mortar and returned to her seat with the glass.

Now she was ready to eat!

"Well, it could be worse," Mortar reminisced. "We could be trapped in Middle-earth, living out our days, while we mourn losing our companions! AHHHHH!" He screamed out in pain. "Why did it have to be me?! I should be with Selene! Not here with you!"

"Wow!" Erita said, annoyed. "I didn't know I was that bad!"

"You're not, but we both know this is not what we want!" Mortar said, also annoyed. "You lost your lover as did I, and there's no way we're getting them back! The odds of that happening are approximately one thousand to one!"

Erita spoke to him between bites. "Hey! Don't act like C-3PO! You know how those Star Wars movies turned out!"

"Yeah, in victory, whereas us, we're in defeat. Oh great!" Mortar slumped. "How did we end up this way? Where's _our_ happy ending?" He perked up. "I know! We don't get one because we completed the task and now we're stuck here… forever!"

"Don't be so dramatic!" She told him, taking another large bite of the spaghetti. "You don't know that."

"Hey look: I have had lots of trouble since coming to Middle-earth?! First the Ring, then my brother, then I make up with my brother, then I find out my mate is a witch named Selene, and now I have to return to this world with you! Oh yeah. My life is bliss!" Mortar complained.

"I think I liked you better when you were meowing," Erita admitted, eating her food again.

"Either way, we're doomed." Mortar said, saddened.

 _Ding dong!_

"I think that's for you." Mortar told Erita, softly.

Erita stood up and approached the front door. Who could be here at this hour? She checked the windows and – wait. Was that who she thought it was? She opened the door, stunned to see a muscular man with dark hair and wearing a grey shirt, brown trousers, and brown leather boots smiling at her. He carried a small pet container with a green newt inside!

"Tristan? Is that you?" Erita asked, stunned to see him.

"Yes, Erita. It's me." Tristan said, still smiling.

Erita laughed joyously, embracing him and kissing his cheek several times. Tristan laughed and Mortar wailed. Erita released him, hardly finding the words to say. "What are you doing here? How?"

"I'll get to that soon enough. Can I come in?" Tristan asked, curious.

"Of course!" Erita said, letting him pass. Once Tristan was in the house, Erita closed and locked the door.

"Hmm. I see Merlin did you a favor. This place looks nice." Tristan said, facing her again.

"Is that who I think it is?" Erita asked, pointing to the pet container.

"Eos? Yup!" Tristan nodded. "I found her in the Netherworld. She was transformed into a newt shortly before I arrived. I took her and got out of that world via the portal. One of the spirits was kind enough to let me leave, before Eos and I became one of them."

"Yes, but how are you here? I thought everyone returned to their own worlds after the book ended and Merlin's spell was complete." Erita asked, confused.

"I did." Tristan corrected himself, "Eos and I did shortly after I found her." He added, "The second I got back to Camelot, I tracked Merlin down. He said the gateway between worlds is open. That's how I came here and found this pet carrier for Eos." He smiled, waving his index finger in front of the newt, who hissed at him. "She'll get over it." He asked, curious, "So, what have I missed?"

"Not much, but if the gateway between worlds is open, then that means I can track down Selene. The witch Selene!" Mortar said, finishing his meal.

"That's right." Tristan nodded.

"In that case," Mortar downed his milk and zoomed towards the pet door. A glowing light surrounded this smaller door. "I'm going to find Selene. I'll see you two later!" He chuckled, zooming out the pet door and leaving Earth behind. Tristan and Erita were left alone.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)

 **References:**

Snow White, C-3PO, the "Star Wars" series and Mary Poppins are from Disney.


	34. Epilogue: The Road Ends

**Disclaimers:** See Preface to Book Five for more info.

*.*.*

This is the last chapter of this story and this series.

*.*.*

 **Epilogue:**

 **The Road Ends**

Outside the Book

Gwen's family were all here, in the woods near Camelot. They had come from different worlds, different timelines for this moment. Perfect! This was just what Gizzard | Ester needed!

"Gwendolyn," Gizzard | Ester said, kneeling before her, "will you make me the happiest cat and become my wife?"

Gwen blushed. "Yes, Ester! Yes!"

Gizzard | Ester stood up and kissed her, right in front of her family. Gasps and groans surrounded them, but he didn't care. He found the cat he loved. That was all there was to it!

.

Mortar | Mr. Cuddle-Muffin | Pyre spent the next few hours gathering ingredients for the witch Selene. They were going to make a brew so dastardly no one in Camelot would question them! It was brilliant!

Why did the doorbell just ring?

"Mortar, will you get that for me, please?" Selene asked, watching Mortar run towards the pet door and open it for a group of Abyssinian cats, grey tabby cats, and one black cat.

"Brother, you've made it!" Mortar said, embracing him.

"This is splendid," Gizzard | Ester said, enjoying himself.

"Can I live here?" Silvanus asked, curious. "Not that you wouldn't mind."

"Just don't cause too much trouble! I'm keeping my eyes on you, Silvanus!" Selene said, suspicious.

"Me? What did I do?" Silvanus asked, watching her pour a potion into a bowl, before handing it to him. He drank the liquid down… wait. Something was wrong! He was turning… into a toad. How did this happen?

"Welcome home, everyone," Algar said, kissing Selene the grey tabby cat on the cheek. Gizzard | Ester sighed in admiration. All was well.

.

Hakim stayed close to Merlin and Raulin Clarke, inside Merlin's house. While he was relieved to be back in Camelot, the Tonkinese cat hoped that Merlin wouldn't attempt another spell. He looked up the moment the wizard spoke:

"Ah ha!" Merlin cried, softly.

"Ah ha what, Merlin?" Hakim asked, troubled.

"I have the perfect spell for you, Hakim." Merlin chuckled. "I hope you'll like it!"

"The last spell you cast wound us up in Middle-earth!" Hakim complained.

"You'll love this one!" Merlin said, waving his hands at the cat.

"Hey!" Hakim cried. The spell… it blasted him! He looked in a mirror. He was changing, transforming into a man with dark hair, dashing looks, and garbed in Camelot clothing. Oh, he loved this! "Thank you… Merlin?" Wait! He was outside Merlin's house. He spun around, facing a bunch of giggly girls. There was one girl that perked his interest. She was shy. He liked that about her!

"Say," Hakim approached the woman, "how are you, miss?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking." The dark-haired woman replied in earnest.

o-o-o

Merlin and Raulin stood by the front door, watching Hakim speak to the young woman. Raulin shook his head in dismay, wondering what his former cat was doing.

"Will he ever learn?" Raulin asked the wizard.

"I doubt it, but it is a reward for his efforts in Middle-earth," Merlin said. He shrugged. "I may not be Gandalf, but I did figure out the spell. This time, it works!" He smirked at the sight of Hakim walking beside the young woman. He snickered, gesturing to Raulin, "Come on! We have work to do." He waited until Raulin was inside the house before shutting the door behind him. This time, Merlin would let fate take over while casting a few spells here and there.

.

Leon the grey and white malamute trudged onwards. He'd never been to this hall before. It was so bright and beautiful. And there was Théoden with Eru Ilúvatar, greeting the dog by the buffet table! Leon bolted towards Théoden, leaping onto the king and licking him exuberantly.

They were home!

.

Teresa stepped outside the cottage with its thatched roof and wood-paneled walls. She greeted Wylian and kissed him. Their farm was coming together nicely, with Jessica and Davin as the co-founders of the _Nytch Family Farmstead_ , as they called it. A simple name for simpler times. Teresa smiled, watching hers and Wylian's two children run around with Jessica and Davin's three children, delighted to have found a place for her family to grow up and be cheery.

She wasn't missing this for the world.

.

Clockwise | Reyes flew around the rainforest in excitement. This was a big day! He zoomed back to his and Rosalina's nest, staring in anticipation at the hatching of his children. There was one! There was another one! They chirped, demanding food. Rosalina gave them a morsel of worms for their first meal, refined inside her mouth.

Such was the way of birds, but Clockwise enjoyed this! He now had a family to call his own.

.

Erita and Tristan sat on the floor in the living room of Erita's two-story house. They laughed and talked about the good times, as well as their adventures in Middle-earth. Erita was glad to have Tristan back in her life, but something was missing.

"Tristan, if everyone's alright, then what do we do?" Erita asked, curious.

"Ah! I thought you might say that." Tristan pulled out a silver ring. "I know this isn't a magic ring, but it's magical to the wearer, to my bride." He looked at her now, enthusiastic. "Erita, will you marry me?"

How could she refuse? "What kept you? Yes!" Erita grinned as Tristan slipped the ring on her right ring finger and kissed her.

.

 _And Erita spent the rest of her days with Tristan and was none the wiser._

Aria sat in front of her computer, looking over what she wrote. The story was done, right? What else was there?!

She groaned, "Everyone got their happy ending! Everyone found their companions! Oh!" She sagged, wondering if Frodo would ever show up. She begged and pleaded, but nothing! She was running out of options—

A gentle hand touched her shoulder. She looked up, gazing at the familiar fair face, those blue eyes, and the curly brown hair. No! Could it be?

"That's not how I remember the story playing out. Then again," It was Frodo! He smiled at her, saying cockily, "Hullo! Did you miss me?"

"Frodo," Aria embraced him, not wanting to let him go. She released him, looking into his eyes as he pressed his hand against her cheek and kissed her.

.

They all lived happily ever after.

The End.

*.*.*

With that concludes the Item-Insertion Parody Anthology. :')

I want to thank the following people for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following this story: Gracie Miserables. I also want to thank the community, The Archive for Self Inserts and Original Characters, for adding this story to their archive on this site. Thanks goes to my friends from college, who sparked the idea for this series: SweetDarkSilence and ValueMyHeart. Thank you, everyone, for taking time out of your busy day to read this story until the end. It is much appreciated. :)

This series took me seven years to write, due to being deleted twice and reposted. In the process, I got to learn about my OCs and that helped build their tales throughout the main trilogy and the five prequels. This series has been a part of my life at that time, so it's strange to see it end. We knew it was coming, so here it is! :'( :')

That's it. Thanks for reading. :) I'll see everyone in the next story or series. :) Bye! :)

 _Aria Breuer_


End file.
